Seré lo que tú quieras que sea
by sistercullen
Summary: ¿Qué le depara a Bella Swan despues de salir de su planeta en estampida con un ciborg llamado Edward? Si más no cabe éste es una unidad desestresante un consolador andante que intenta comprender el porqué de su negativa al desflorarla.Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia, no me me pertenecen.**

**La historia esta inspirada en una hoja y media de un libro que leí hace ya bastante tiempo. Ósea que la historia no es totalmente mía. Sí lo es parcialmente, casi en su totalidad. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo uno**

**EL REGALO Y LA HUÍDA**

**La maldita alarma solar. ¡Mierda!. Ya era hora de levantarme y salir a trabajar con los reponsables del cuidado de la ciudad. Yo era uno de ellos, había trabajado duramente durante los últimos 5 años de mi vida, para desquiciar lo suficimiente a mi padre y dar su confirmación a que formara parte de la guardia real. En realidad mi sitio no debía de ser éste.**

**Mi padre siempre fué el primero al mando de la flota estelar del planeta Sherkan. Y ahora estaba yo en su lugar; después de una ardúa lucha que casi quita de en medio a mi abuela Marie, la única fémina con vida que vivía a mi alrededor.**

**Charlie se había jubilado. En un altercado con unos de los mandos de la resistencia, sufrió un disparo con un arma afkon, y le paralizaron la mitad inferior del cuerpo. **

**Ahora yo era la que estaba en su lugar y dado el grado y el respeto mantenido a lo largo de los años hacia mi padre, al principio me hicieron muchas zancadillas; pensaban que era una arrimada y que me había plantado allí; no por méritos si no por enchufe.**

**Aquella era la mañana de mi cumpleaños. Apreté fuerte los ojos. Hoy seria la fiesta de cumpleaños de las chicas, me debía hacer la tonta, se suponía que yo no debía de saber nada de todo aquello.**

**La verdad es que no sé porque lo hacían, sabían perfectamente que odiaba cumplir años y además, ella no eran amigas mias tan intimas como para hacerme una fiesta.**

**Sólo tenia una amiga y era mi ordenador de mano.**

**Alice.**

**Ella era como el pepito grillo de mi vida, mi conciencia. Alice, formaba parte de mi trabajo y de mi vida, era mis ojos y mi alma. La llevaba siempre colgada del cuello. Parecía un medallón antiguo.**

**Me levanté con el pelo hecho un nido de golondrinas y rascándome todo el cuerpo.**

**Me metí en la ducha solar y me mantuve quieta unos segundos.**

**En los paneles de cuatro dimensiones podía ver todo mi vestuario y el color que más me favorecía ese dia; según mi estado de ánimo. El ordenador del panel se decidió por varias tonalidades de azules, en mis pantalones y en mi suéter.**

**Salí del baño solar y me topé con mi querida abuelita Marie que me cogió la cara con sus arrugadas manos y me besó muy fuerte las mejillas.**

**-Felicidades, Bella, ya tienes 24 años. Eres toda una mujer. Yo cuando tenia tu edad…**

**Sonreí a mi abuela, cada año me soltaba el mismo rollo; pero no me importaba, creo que ella se veía reflejada en mi. He sacado rasgos de los Swan, no de la familia de mi madre. Ni el carácter si quiera, cosa que a veces me ponía de muy mal humor, ya que no tenía nada en mi yo, físico que me recordara a mi madre.**

**Ella había muerto en una sangría en la última revolución. Yo era muy pequeña, alguien me salvó.**

**Papá siempre dijo que fue un ángel. **

**Miré hacia la mesa del salón-ar ; allí estaba papá, con la vista perdida. Al oírme entrar, me miró y avanzó sobre su silla de ruedas hacia mi.**

**Me puse a su altura y le sonreí.**

**-Hola papá.**

**-Felicidades, pequeña, Bella, ¿No has encendido a Alice?.- Me dijo mi padre con preocupación.**

**La verdad es que Alice era para nosotros como nuestra alma máter, siempre tenía una buena frase, una buena reprimenda para mí o un buen chiste para hartarse de reir.**

**Cogí el gran medallón de forma ovalada y le dí una vuelta.**

**-Buenos días, queridísima Bella… hoy es el dia de tu vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños y te recuerdo que no has conococido varon.**

**-Alice..- Le gruñí.**

**-Ops,¿No me digas que hay moros en la costa?.- La voz de Alice, era preciosa, una muy femenina voz de mujer que a mi padre lo embelesaba.**

**-Tranquila, Alice, ya me gustaría a mi, que mi hija encontrara un hombre que la arrastrara hacia un hogar tranquilo con hijos. Y no luchando contra la resistencia con la Guardia Real.- Soltó mi padre, ante la atenta mirada de mi abuela Marie que sostenía un plato de galletas de Jenjibre.**

**-Bueno, diario de a bordo ; Bella Swan, dentro de tres horas tienes una cita con tus supuestas amigas. Te han organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.**

**-Ya. Sobre todo sorpresa. ¿Puedo saber quien la ha organizado y porqué?**

**-No es de recibo que te lo diga, Bella. No es ético.**

**-Oh, vamos Alice,anda, sabes que tiene que haber intereses de por medio, si no , no me lo explico.- Dije masticando una galleta que había cogido del plato de mi abuela. Ella me miraba desde el sofá con una sonrisa en sus labios llenos de estrias.**

**-Esta bien, pero…**

**-Vale, mira… ahora me lo dices, cuando nos metamos en la unidad de motor. Ahora dejáme un poco de intimidad con mi familia si no te importa…o como minimo no hablemos de esos asuntos ahora.**

**-No. No la apagues.- Me dijo mi padre con nerviosismo.**

**Lo miré extrañada. Sabia que Alice le hacía bien a mi padre, pero aún no comprendía el engache que tenía con ella. A veces la trataba como si fuera su mujer.**

**Desayunamos, recordando a mamá y riéndonos de mi niñez y de lo patosa que era.**

**Miré la unidad de tiempo y me levanté dando un beso a mi abuela y mi padre.**

**-Pasatelo bien, hija.- Me susurró mi abuela antes de marcharme.**

**Me acerqué a mi padre y me puse de rodillas frente a él.**

**-Dame tu bendición , papá.- Dije cerrando los ojos,mientras él me besaba la frente.**

**-Que tengas un espléndido dia, hija Swan.**

**Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta del apartamento. Bajé por el ascesor rápido y me dirigí hacia mi medio de transporte.**

**-Vale, Alice. ¿Ahora me lo vas a decir?**

**-Bella ¿Es estrictamente necesario que te lo diga?**

**-Te apago por toda la eternidad, Alice, tú misma.- Le dije abriendo la puerta de mi unidad de motor.**

**-Esta bien. ¡Buff! Las chicas del servicio técnico de la sucursal de la Guardia, están locas con los chicos con los que trabajas, Bella, quieren que se los presentes. Es bien sabido por todas que tienes muy buena relación con ellos y saben además…. Que no tienes interés por ninguno ; aunque no sé lo explican.**

**-Hum.- La verdad es que algo así me imaginaba, pero me hería el orgullo que fuera puro interés.**

**-Corren rumores ¿Sabes?**

**-¿Qué clase de rumores?.- Le dije mientras me pintaba los labios con una unidad de estilo.**

**-Que te gusta el sexo femenino….**

**Se me resbaló la unidad de estilo y me hice un garabato en la cara de color coral.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué me estas diciendo Alice? Ya me lo podias haber dicho antes ¿Desde cuando se ha filtrado esa calumnia?.- Dije indignada.**

**-Desde que le diste calabazas a Michael Newton…. El décimo, Bella…**

**-Hummm..**

**Llegué al restaurant que nos habíamos citado. Le dí el pase al ciborg que atendía en la puerta.**

**Aún me repelía, la apariencia de aquellos hombres y mujeres que no eran otra cosas que máquinas con apariencia humana.**

**Cuando entré ya estaban todas allí.**

**-¡Felicidades Bella!.- Gritaron todas al unísono. "falsas! Pensé.**

**Se acercaron todas a besarme y a darme fuertes apretones. Miré hacia la mesa y allí había un gran pastel de fresa.**

**-Es para ti.- Me dijo Angela sonriente.**

**-Gracias.- Las miré a todas.**

**Nos sentamos , mientras los ciborgs, camareros, hacían su tarea; cortar pastel y plantarlo delante nuestro con una gracia descomunal.**

**-¿La señorita quiere algo de beber?**

**-Sí.- Le dije.- Quisiera una copa de Ambrosia.**

**Todas pidieron lo mismo.**

**Jessica, Angela y Lauren pidieron mas Ambrosia y cayeron cuatro botellas y todo el pastel. **

**Alice, me susurró " Bella, aquí llega el tema de marras" . Yo las miré a todas, que de repente se habían quedado muy calladas y me miraban como corderitos.**

**-Bella….-Era Angela la que hablaba.- Queriamos pedirte si podrías presentarnos a algunos de los chicos de la guardia. Sabemos que tienes muy buena relación con ellos y…**

**-Eso está hecho,chicas.- Es lo único que me aventuré a decir, ya que se habían portado bien, aún con intereses de por medio.**

**Todas me dedicaron una gran sonrisa y ví que aquella si que era sincera y las imité.**

**-Bueno, Bella, ahora lo mejor de la tarde. Tu regalo. **

**Debí poner una cara de susto horrible porque ellas se pusieron muy serias de repente y la muy cabrona de Alice soltó una risita que no me gustó nada.**

**-Bella, espero que no te tomes a mal el regalo que te hemos hecho entre todas. No nos queremos meter en tu vida; pero es de todos bien sabido que nunca has tenido una relación con ningún varón, y eso supongo que significa que no has sido desflorada. Te hemos regalado una unidad antidesestresante.- Sentenció Angela.**

**No pude abrir la boca, porque un enorme estruendo nos dejó mudas de horror a todas.**

**-Bella ¡Te voy a telestransportar ahora mismo a tu casa y a estas chicas también, está aconteciendo un ataque de la resistencia!**

**-Haz lo que debas, Alice; confío en ti plenamente.**

**En unos instantes estaba en el departamento de mi padre… pero todo estaba manga por hombro; no entendía nada.**

**-Bella coge tus cosas. El ordenador central está siendo violado, no me deja meterme en sus datos. Solamente puedo reconocer de esto una sola cosa.**

**-¿Y mi familia Alice?.- Pregunté paralizada por el terror.**

**-Tranquila. Bella, si no están aquí, los habran llevado a puerto seguro. Mira. Coge tu unidad física de almacenamiento,vital y energético y coge la unidade de motor volátil .Nos marchamos ahora mismo de aquí. A un sitio seguro. ¡aH! cojo el regalo de las chicas, me he tomado la libertad de telestransportarlo también.**

**Fruncí en entrecejo, recogí las cosas que me había dicho Alice y salimos de allí rumbo a un sitio totalmente desconocido. Alice llevaba el mano de la unidad. Sólo ella sabia mi destino.**

**Ampliamos los metros de abordo y me estiré en la cama de la parte de atrás. Dos lágrimas corrienron silenciosas por mis mejillas. Mi mente estaba con mi abuela y mi padre ¿Qué había sido de ellos?**

**Continuará.**

**¿ Algun review chicas? Por favor, saben que lo agradezco de todo corazón. Mil besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos, son exclusivos de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**LA UNIDAD DESESTRESANTE**

**Volábamos ya, hacia unas horas; nos habíamos marchado de la ruta marcada en un principio por deseo expreso de Alice. **

**-Han dado un golpe de estado, Bella. El ordenador principal de Sherkan, me ha dejado captar alguna información y la que tengo no me deja dudas al respecto. Debo decirte que peligras seriamente; si volvemos.**

**-¿La resistencia? .- Pregunté mordiéndome las uñas, estaba realmente preocupada, no dejaba de pensar en mi padre y mi abuela.**

**-Parece ser que sí. Pero han debido de tener ayuda. Y me temo que no puedo estar orgullosa de ello; algunos ciborgs, han complementado su ataque. Han sido unidades militares de potencia A. **

**Dí un respingo y abrí mucho los ojos.**

**-Pero… ¡ ¿Esos robots estaban destinados a ser los sparrings de la Guardia Real?l!.- Me levanté del sillón de mando y caminé unos pasos por la superficie de la unidad volátil.- Quieren levantar a nuestro máximo representante del país para colocar un…**

**-No. La resistencia, está utilizando a los ciborgs, Bella, son peones en esta partida de ajedrez…. No debería decirte esto, pero todo los miembros de la Guardia Real han sido despojados de su ordenador de mano. No sé nada de ellos; si están vivos o muertos.**

**-¿Y lo reyes?.- pregunté en un murmullo, que casi era inaudible.**

**-Los han capturado, Bella. Si me preguntas si los han matado. No. Sus unidades están funcionando y ya sabes que ellos las llevan integradas en su corazón.**

**Un terrible dolor en el pecho se fue adueñando de mi.**

**Aquello era de locos, hacia horas que estaba festejando alegremente mi cumpleaños, y ahora vagaba sin rumbo por el espacio..**

**-Bueno, Alice; ¿Ha donde nos dirigimos?.- pregunté tecleando el ordenador,para ver un mapa de coordenadas del espacio.- ¿Hay algún planeta cercano, en el que podamos aterrizar en días, o meses…. Ya sabes que no hay suficiente Oro, para estar volando en el espacio eternamente; eso sin pasar por alto, que no llevo las suficientes provisiones.**

**-Hay un planeta a unos 35 dias solares. Estoy haciendo investigaciones al respecto. Creo que tiene una atmósfera apta para ti. Hay vida. Y agua Bella.**

**-¿Agua?.- dije extrañada.**

**-Sí, en grandes cantidades.**

**-Debe ser un país muy primitivo….35 dias, me voy a morir de asco, Alice. ¿Está la ducha solar preparada? Necesito un baño urgentemente. Despues de todo lo que ha pasado, necesito relajar mis músculos y dormir. Por lo menos así olvidaré durante unas horas todo esto. Es de locos.**

**-Como tú quieras, Bella, pero te recuerdo el regalo de las chicas.**

**Caminaba hacia la puerta de plomo del servicio y me paré en seco.**

**-¿Qué? Ah…Sí la unidad desestresante. ¡Ja!, más vale que lo programes para entretenerme en otro tipo de aspectos Alice. ¿Crees que voy a ser desflorada por un ciborg? ¡Por Tristán! No he encontrado a un hombre que valiese la pena por años y ahora por aburrimiento voy a tener sexo con un inerte.**

**-Me ofendes, Bella. A mi me falta un cuerpo, pero no me siento inerte.- La voz de Alice se volvió dura.**

**-No, mira ,Alice, perdona, chica, pero…programa la unida para otra cosa ¿vale? Tengo claro que no quiero hacer nada carnal con "eso que hay en la caja"**

**-Si te sirve de algo, las chicas han debido gastar mucho dinero. Sus circuitos son impecables, de lo último de lo último. Está programado para un monton de facetas. Hay que configurarlo. Pero tiene ¡hasta sentimientos!**

**-¿Programados?**

**-Sí, claro, aunque hay algo en su unidad de referencia que no entiendo….. pero no importa. ¿Lo configuro mientras te duchas?**

**-Hummmm…. La verdad me apetecería dormir abrazada a alguien esta noche. Me siento muy desdichada… y lo haría contigo Alice, pero cariño, tu falta de yo físico, me imposibilita, esa tarea. Sabes que aún y eso te considero como mi conciencia.**

**-Ya. Bella. Tranquila. Pondré los circuitos de la unidad, en modo Camarada. Sin distinción de sexo. Se portaría igual contigo si fueras un hombre.**

**-Eres un encanto, Alice. Estupendo.**

**Abrí la puerta del baño y me quité las ropas. El baño solar debía de ser breve, pero mi necesidad de paz lo hizo más largo de lo habitual.**

**Elegí un pijama que me había regalado mi abuela en mi anterior aniversario. Al cogerlo, lo olí y no pude reprimir mis lagrimas. **

**Cepillé mi pelo con energía y lo recogí en una coleta alta. Al mirarme en el espejo y ver mi cara manchada de aquella solución salina, que caia si remedio hasta mi pecho. Mi mente vagó.**

**Pensé en el el Rey, en su esposa .. . pero sobre todos ellos pensé en Emmet. Él era el culpable de que mi vida estuviera exenta de hombres. Me había enamorado de él como una colegiala,Emmet Cullen era el príncipe de Sherkan, él estaba prometido en matrimonio, con su prima Rosalie Hale, de un país vecino. Pero él no la conocía, ya que ésta, era la prometida del mayor de los hermanos.**

**Aún recuerdo la historia, cuando mi padre me la contó; parecía como si pudiese oir su voz..**

_**El príncipe, no debía de serlo, por eso, Bella, debes enseñarle, todo lo que puedas en el arte de la guerra,él no ha sido preparado para esto.Él debía de ser un embajador, del país en Yurán, el país de la Reina. El cometido de rey era para su hermano mayor. **_

_**-¿Qué paso con él , papa?**_

_**-El muchacho desapareció un dia cazando en los bosques de Hijugren, no se supo nada de él. Yo le tenía mucho afecto, le enseñé casi todo lo que sabía; así como tú le enseñaras todo lo que puedas a Emmet, él era un chico muy preparado …hubiese sido un fantástico rey. Era mejor que el rey Carslisle, tenia una mente abierta…**_

_**-¿Por qué nadie lo nombra?**_

_**-Hija,fue tan fuerte el dolor de La Reina, que se borró de todos los lugares su nombre; como si nunca hubiese existido, era mejor olvidarlo, recordarlo era tremendamente doloroso para la familia real.**_

_**-¿Cuánto hace de eso, papá¿?**_

_**-Hace ya años, hija,tantos que me parece que él nunca existió, a veces recuerdo su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes, como el jade, su pelo inusual…A veces creo que solo existió en mi imaginación. Pero de sobras sé que no fue así.**_

_Me limpié bien las lágrimas y me senté en el taburete que había. Emmet Cullen era el único que ocupaba mis pensamientos. Si él, me hubiera dado apenas una esperanza de algo…pero no era así._

_Yo era su camarada, su amiga. Me reí al recordar sus ojos azules , su pelo negro ondulado, su fuerte espalda y los músculos de sus brazos. Era perfecto para mi. Ese era el hombre que yo anhelaba. A veces en la quietud de la noche, rezaba a Tristán, para que él se fijara en mi ,como mujer y me desflorara. Mi deseo hacia él , se acrecentaba con los días._

_Cuando no lo pude aguantar más. Decidí, dar el visto bueno al entrenamiento y quitarme de en medio. Sufría demasiado, no me conformaba con sus risas y sus palmaditas en la espalda. Quería más y aquello era imposible. Perdí que me mandaran a las calles. _

_Allí batallaba con la resisténcia y sólo sabia de Emmet, por la prensa o por alguna visita insusual al gabinete de S.T.S.G., en la que yo, lo miraba de lejos. Aunque sé positivamente que él preguntaba por mi, yo me hacia la desentendida , cuando mis compañeros me lo comentaban._

_Me levanté del taburete y salí del aseo._

_-¿Alice? Gracias, por no imperturbarme,cielo… sabes que te lo agradezco.- dije mirando hacia los lados, buscando la voz de Alice._

_-Nena, esto es más de lo aventuré a imaginar jejejjjeejjejej.- La voz de Alice sonaba risueña y picaresca.- ¡No mires Bella! No tengo ningún programa a la vista de ropa de hombre y el chico está como Tristán lo echó al mundo!_

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, una figura que me llevaba más de una cabeza me impidó el paso. Su torso fué con lo que me topé primero, para luego deslizar mi vista hacia su cara "perfecta". Me sonrió levemente._

_-¿Tú debes ser Bella Swan? .- Me preguntó_

_Estaba completamente en shock, su voz era amable, no había ningún matiz magnético en ella, era terriblemente humana. _

_Se acercó a mi y me dio dos besos en las mejillas bajando su cabeza hasta llegar a mi cara. _

_Al sentir su frialdad, dejé de estar asombrada; era un inerte, un ciborg._

_Me aparté de él, y lo miré con seriedad._

_-Supongo que Alice, te habrá borrado tu programa inicial._

_Él me sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza._

_-Soy la unidad Edward y seré lo que tú quieras que sea._

_Continuará..._

_Chicas, algún review? Por fa….me encantan….como a todas jajajajj Mil besos a quien se deje caer por este fice. Otra idea loca mia. Muakkkk!_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia; no me pertenecen, la historia es mia, en un 99%.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, chicas, os lo agradezco de veras. Un beso muy grande a todas.

**CONFRATERNIZANDO**

**Miré a Edward, y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ¿lo que yo quiera que seas?.Hum…parpadeé un par de veces y mi vista dio a parar a otra parte de su anatomía en la que no había deparado hasta entoces. "Vaya" pensé, aquella maldita máquina era una escultura andante y no estaba nada mal proporcionado.**

**-Se te han acelerado las pulsaciones, Bella Swan. ¿Te ocurre, algo? .- Me preguntó,el inocente inerte.**

**Volví la mirada hacia sus ojos y me encontré con alarma en ellos.**

**-No, tranquilo, Edward y…¡Alice, haz el favor de darle a Edward algo para cubrirse!- Una risita socarrona retumbó en las paredes de la nave.- Eres malvada Alice, ¿Qué quieres que me dé una taquicardia?.**

**Edward me seguía con la mirada y se movía hacia donde yo iba. No tardó mucho en vestir su cuerpo con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca de linocéo. Estaba terriblemente perturbador.**

**-¿Qué te parece la unidad ?.- Inquirió la voz de Alice, malévola.**

**-Espero por tu bien, Alice, que le hayas borrado el programa inicial, porque si no…**

**-Tranquila, Bella. Él está programado para cumplir tus ordenes, sean de la índole que sean. No te preocupes, no va a saltar encima de ti. ¿O no lo ves? Es como un niño.**

**Volví la vista hacia él. Jugaba con otra máquina al ajedrez, terriblemente concentrado. Su cabello cobrizo, le caia a suaves mechones por su blanca frente. Aquellas pobladas cejas, se fruncían pensativas; me lamí el labio y él me miró. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes, me escanearon con la mirada, como si quisiera leer dentro de mi. Se me acceleró el corazón de nuevo y un ténue rubor inundó mi rostro.**

**Él hizo la intención de levantarse, pero Alice lo detuvo.**

**-No pasa nada. Bella es así. Sufre mucho por todo. No te alteres por sus cambios de respiración, es algo con lo que llegarás a saber vivir; te lo digo por experiencia.**

**Edward se relajó y volvió a su partida.**

**-¿Lo que no me puedes negar, es que te altera terriblemente?**

**Mandé callar a Alice.**

**-Cállate, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Que esta como un Tristan. Pues si lo está. Pero no deja de ser una máquina sin sentimientos.- Me estiré en la butaca y me retiré las zapatillas.- Me voy a dormir, Alice. Oye he cambiado de idea con respecto a Edward, no dormiré con él, creo que va a ser demasiado fustrante.**

**-¿No quieres que te acompañe en tu descanso, Bella Swan?.- La voz de él , suave como el terciopelo ; me erizó el bello. Estaba a mi lado y me miraba con ojos suplicantes.**

**-Emmm….esto…- Estupendo, Isabella, ya empiezas como con Emmet, te come la lengua el gato y la pifias.**

**-¿No deseas tenerme a tu lado? .- me dijo acercándose lentamente hacia a mi.**

"**Pero como no voy a querer estar a tu lado hijo mio, si estas buenismo , pero realemente me das auténtico pavor"**

**-Sí, claro que sí. Ven Edward, acompañame al lecho,vela por mis sueños.- Aquellas palabras, juro que no supe en que momento salieron de mi boca. Mi cuerpo se estaba revolviendo en contra mio ,todo para acercarse un poco más aquel monumento.**

**Él me miró cálido, se acercó con suavidad , lentitud y me asió la cintura como si cogiera el más frágil de los objetos , me acercó a su pecho pétreo. Un leve estremecimiento hizo que me dieran escalofríos, al contacto con su piel. Me llevó como un amante hacia mi recámara y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros , me cogió entre sus brazos y me tendió en la cama sonriente. Estaba asombrada, realmente asombrada.**

**-¿Qué lado de la cama, prefieres, Bella Swan? .-preguntó aún de pie y mirándome fijamente.**

**Desconcertada, carraspeé y le contesté.**

**-El lado derecho, Edward, si no te importa.**

**Comenzó a quitarse la camisa lentamente y yo embobada giré mi rostro para no seguir viendo aquel espectáculo ,debía de estar como la grana. Seguro.**

**Lo sentí a mi lado y suspiré entrecortadamente, su mano fuerte y fría me acarició el hombro, como una promesa de algo venidero. El corazón me iba a mil.**

**- Ven aquí, Bella Swan,acercate a mi, te prometo no morder.**

**Me giré con sorpresa y lo miré asombrada.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso,Edward?**

**Una leve carcajada me desbancó y volví a babear por aquella máquina.**

**-Tengo muchas frases hechas en mi diccionario, Bella Swan, no te asustes,sólo quiero confraternizar contigo, eres mi ama y como tal, quiero saber, lo que debo y no debo hacer contigo. Ven, acércate a mi. Te sentiras mejor, me lo ha dicho Alice, te gusta abrazar algo cuando duermes ¿Si?**

**Yo asentí con la cabeza como una insulsa y me dejé hacer. Él me levantó ligeramente con sus delgados pero atléticos brazos y me dispuso casi encima de él, en su pecho. Respiré con dificultad y me sentí arder. Me cogió suavemente por la cintura y me acarició levemente con sus dedos. El frio se apoderó de mi rápidamente y empecé a castañear mis dientes. Él separó mi cuerpo de el suyo, levantándome, literalmente de encima suyo y noté el sufrimiento en su rostro.**

**-¿Te incomodo?- me preguntó inocente.**

**-Estas frio, Edward, tengo frio. Lo siento, pero creo que esto no va a poder ser.- dije en un susurro casi inaudible.**

**-Tranquila. Aumentaré mis niveles de hélio, y descenderé los de nitrógeno, eso te ayudará, no será un problema, Bella Swan, voy a estar en reposo, mis circuitos estarán óptimos para cualquier circunstancia.- Me sonrió con suficiencia. Yo le correspondí y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, nuevamente. Poco a poco, empecé a notar el calor en su cuerpo y sonreí. Me sentía en la mismísima glória.**

**Cuando desperté al cabo de unas horas, intenté mover mis manos, estaban dormidas. No las sentía. Abrí los ojos lentamente y las busqué; estaban alrededor del cuello de Edward. Su cabeza, broncínea, las aprisonaba hasta quedar sin sensibilidad. Levanté mi rostro y me maravillé del suyo, perfecto; me sonrió, torciendo la boca y un calor instintivo me invadió.**

**-¿Has descansado bien, Bella Swan?.- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.**

**-Ajá.- alcancé a decirle, intentado hacer presión con mis insensibles manos en su cabezota.**

**-Oh, lo siento, debí darme cuenta.- Levantó la cabeza y libero mis manos.**

**-No te preocupes, Edward. Oye genial lo de descender los niveles y ascenderlos, he dormido en la gloria.**

**Me levantaba despreocupadamente y así la sábana para desprenderla completamente del lecho y echarla a los higienimedicos , para esterilizarla. Él la cogió por una banda cubriéndose y ví en su rostro la sombra de la preocupación.**

**-No,Bella Swan, hay un problema…**

**Yo me reí y lo miré interrogante alzando las cejas.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Me diras que tienes vergüenza?**

**Él me miró muy fijamente y apretó la mandibula en señal de importencia. ¡Por Tristan, parecía tan humano!**

**-Bella Swan, necesito hablar con la memoria cibernética llamada Alice. Por favor.**

**-¿Pero…?**

**Un gesto tan humano, como imposible, me hizo arder la curiosidad.**

**-Deseo que me lo digas, Edward.- le dije tranquila pero enérgica al mismo tiempo.**

**Él no soltó la sábana en ningún momento, se la rodeó a la cintura y al ordenarle aquello, la soltó bajo sus pies, ví el enorme problema que tenia..el pobre.**

**¡Por Tristan! **

**Me retraje hacia la pared y jadeé, me tapé los ojos y llamé a Alice, a gritos aunque de sobra sabía que ella lo había visto y oído todo.**

**Maldita Alice.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews? Por favor, lo agradezco de todo corazón, me impulsa a escribir. Un beso a todas,chicas. Muakkkkk!**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos; son de Sthephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego y me divierto con ellos.

"Esas manos que me llevan, por las calles de la vida, esa cara que me obliga a mirarla de rodillas; solo hay una, solo hay una. O tú o voz que me aconseja no creer en las sonrisas,ese pelo que me cubre como lluvia de caricias, solo hay una solo hay una ; o tú o ninguna.

O tú o ninguna,

No tengo salida,

Pues detrás de ti, mi amor.

Tan solo hay bruma.

Si no existieras; yo te inventaría

Como el sol al dia.

O tú o ninguna.

Esa que de puro honesta.

En el fondo te molesta.

Esa que te admira tanto

Que te obliga ser un santo.

Sólo hay una, solo hay una

O tú o ninguna.

Confidente de mis sueños.

De mis pasos cada dia.

Su mirada mi camino

Y su vida ya mi vida..

Sólo hay una,solo hay una

O tú o ninguna.

Luis Miguel, O tú o ninguna. (Amarte es un placer)

LA ILUSION

-Te dije que había un problema, Bella Swan.- Me advirtió Edward, colérico.

Yo abrí la portezuela de mi cuarto con la tarjeta de memoria y salí en estampida de allí. Me tropecé con un bártulo y me caí dando un trompicón en el suelo, al alzar la cabeza, lo ví allí al frente de mi, con un gesto de sufrimiento en su cara y la boca en una mueca de disgusto, se agachó me recogió del suelo y me apretó contra su pecho. Seguía estando desnudo, y con aquello tan tirante y amplio que un estremecimiento, que nacía desde lo más hondo de mi sexo hacia mi vientre, me hizo jadear sin remedio.

-¿Te incomodo, Bella Swan? .- Me dijo dejándome sobre un sillón de la estancia de descanso.

Yo intenté mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no había ningún tipo de problema, pero no pude hacerlo. Un mutismo absoluto se hizo dueño de la situación.

-Debo de entender que te incomodo ya que no me contestas, Bella Swan. Cubriré mi cuerpo, pero por favor, haz a la memoria Alice, que me haga saber lo que me está ocurriendo, es muy frustante no saber a que se deben estas reacciones en mi cuerpo.- Se giró sobre sus talones y se fué con un andar elegante. Me fijé en sus nalgas, perfectas y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Alice!.- grité.

- Ammmmggghhh… ¿has pasado buena noche, Bella Swan? .- Alice, estaba imitando con sarcasmo la voz de Edward.

-Juro que te desconecto, Alice, lo juro.- Me eché la mano al colgante que había en mi cuello e hice un intento de darle una vuelta.- ¿Te parece justo, lo que ha pasado? Anda, mira los circuitos de Edward y arregla algo para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir… ha sido muy abochornante.

-¿Abochornante? ¿Para quién?¿Para él o para ti?... cambiemos de tema parcialmente, no puedo entrar en la memoria de Edward; algo no me da paso. Dudo que deje que corrija, para días venideros el problemita de esta mañana.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Hay algo en ese camarada mio, que no entiendo, es mucho más moderno de lo que nisiquiera puedes imaginar, Bella y hay algo más, su caja torácica; está blindada.

-Bueno, ya averiguaremos mas cosas sobre ese ciborg, ahora habla con él y hazle entender.

Lo que no me explico es como ha podido tener una reacción tan humana, no siéndolo.

-Esa maquina es una caja de sorpresas, Bella. Si hubieses visto sus circuitos cuando me dejó y entendieses lo que yo entiendo del asunto,estarías tan fascinada como yo …por sus cables,ejejejejjejje..

-Habla con él. Alice.

-A la orden.

La voz de Alice desapareció y yo , lentamente me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de aseo. Allí me dí un baño solar y me maquillé ligeramente. Escogí ropas cómodas para estar en la nave y salí de allí, lista para comer alguna cosa.

Cuando entré en el almacen de alimentos, escogí una barrita de cereales y un zumo de resina. Fui hacia el sillón de mando y comencé a encender paneles.

LLevávamos tan sólo tres días en aquella incursión involuntaria a la recerca de un nuevo planeta que me hiciera, reconocer la zona y tentar a los habitantes de él en hacer de mercenarios por mi causa. Mi única causa. Mi planeta, mi padre.. mi abuela…. Emmet. No, en él no debía pensar; era demasiado doloroso. Su risa de niño aún me perseguía en mis sueños como una pesadilla. Pero no podía engañar a mi corazón. Estaba enamorada de él y él , dolorosamente para mi, no me correspondía.

Al marcharme de su lado, poco tiempo después supe de su compromiso con la prometida de su hermano mayor, aquello terminó de hacer trizas mi corazón. Aquella noche me puse ciega de ambrosia y uno de los chicos del S.T.S.G. me llevó a casa. Gracias a Tristán, nadie se enteró de mi estado; salvo Alice, claro, a la que había ordenado terminantemente que nunca más nombrara a Emmet, para bueno o para malo.

Suspiré recordando mi desdicha y volvi a mirar el panel. Aún faltaba mucho para llegar al planeta que había sondeado Alice, la vida en aquella nave, sin nadie con quien entrenarse o con quien tener charlas amenas sobre cualquier tema, era desolador…aunque claro….estaba Edward y era un aliciente.

-Ya sé todo lo que he de saber, Bella Swan.- La voz sugerente de Edward, me sacó de mis tribulaciones e hice girar mi silla para encáralo.

La visión de Edward me dejaba sin aliento, claro que su belleza no era humana. Me miraba con escrutinio y con el ceño levemente fruncido; algo en la charla con Alice lo había puesto de semejante manera. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me levanté.

-¿ Y qué debes saber, Edward? .

-Lo de esta mañana ha sido una reacción lógica al despertar de un hombre; pero no de un ser sin vida como yo.- Se volvió para darme la espalda y ví como dejaba caer sus hombros.- Soy una unidad desestresante y no puedo luchar contra mi programa inicial, Bella Swan, te ruego que me hagas servir para lo que me obtuviste.- Su voz era devastadora.

Yo le dí la vuelta , asiéndolo por uno de sus brazos y él bajó su mirada.

-Me gustaría hacerte entender Edward. Yo no puedo hacerte servir , para lo que fuiste creado, entiéndelo. Yo no he sido desflorada, todavía y cuando lo haga quiero que sea un persona con la que me vinculen sentimientos…de amor.

Él levantó su asombrosa mirada y me perdí en ella sin respirar.

-Hablas en tus sueños, Bella Swan, nombraste a alguien. Emmet , dijiste.

Un calor sofocante me invadió y me fui hacia otro lado de la estancia.

-¿Qué mas dije, Edward?.- le increpé, visiblemente molesta.

-Te amo, dijiste, Emmet, te amo.- Imitió perfectamente mi dicción y yo creí morirme.- ¿Te sientes vinculada a él, como para no haber sido desflorada antes?

-Bueno…veras… Edward, sinceramente este tema no debería hablarlo contigo.- Me dejé caer en el suelo con mis manos en las cabeza, sentada.- Emmet es algo imposible ¿entiendes? Es como ese sueño. Sólo lo podré tener a mi lado, en ese estado de insconciencia. Él no me ama. No soy correspondida.

Él se acercó a mi con paso seguro y se sentó frente a mi, sujetando sus piernas con ambos brazos.

-¿No quieres contarlo, Bella Swan? Quizás pueda comprenderte.

-Te diré que él es príncipe, de allá de donde yo vengo; donde tú fuiste creado. Pero él ya tiene asignada una compañera de travesía, la cual, evidentemente no soy yo.

-¿Qué te falta a ti, Bella Swan, para no ser digna de cualquier hombre, príncipe o mendigo?

- No soy de la realeza. Y aunque lo fuera. Él no me desea.

-¿El deseo?.- dijo bajando la mirada, acercándose con ella hacia mi persona y recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con ella.- ¿Es un sentimiento?

-Ejem,ejem, bueno…si, pero es algo a veces irracional, es como el instinto, Edward, a veces es más fuerte que uno mismo y no lo puedes controlar.

-Yo podría ser Emmet…tengo un programa, que…

Yo lo miré horrorizada y me levanté de un salto.

-Ni pensarlo.- dije desviando mi mirada de la suya.

Me volví de espaldas hacia él y al sentirlo detrás mio dí un respingo.

-Puedo ayudarte… dejáme.

Fue un momento. Edward plasmó una de sus manos en el area opcipital de mi cabeza y miles de imágenes campearon a sus anchas en mi cerebro.

Creí estar aletargada, puesto que mi yo físico, no existía. Esta perdida en la oscuidad, pero me hallaba en algún lugar.

-Bella…

La voz de Emmet . Unas manos desnudas me rodearon los pechos y me hicieron gemir,comenzaron a jugar inquietas con el pezón que las predía, su boca comenzó a lamerme la oreja y dejó que su aliento cálido la acariciara como un fuego abrasador.

Estaba desnuda y él también, lo noté al acercarse más y notar todo su esplendor erecto y palpitante. Gemí nuevamente y deseé más.

Las manos de él, acariciaban avariciosas mi cuerpo, hasta que comenzó a juguetear con el área de mis pequeños rizos castaños, me sentía aturdida, alocadamente deseosa de ser desflorada por aquella ilusión que estaba ineratuando conmigo.

Comenzó a separar los pliegues de mi centro con los dedos y a juguetear intraquilo con el clítoris hasta volverme loca de placer. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero antes quería besarlo, siempre había deseado tener los labios de Emmet a merced.

Me volví, despegando suavemente sus brazos y manos de mi y lo encaré.

Aquella ilusión era tan real, que me dio miedo y grité como una poseída.

-¡Edwarddddddd!.. ¡Para, por favor!

Todo se desvaneció y lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba sentada en una silla con sus manos tocándome la cabeza, mirándome sin pestañear.

-Todavía no he terminado, Bella Swan.

Yo me sacudí las manos de la cabeza y le increpé como una loca.

-Eres un monstruo. ¡Tengo sentimientos! No soy como tú. Esto no sano para mi cordura. Él no es real. Tú eres más real que él..

Se levantó y se acercó a mi cautelosamente.

-Estas preparada para recibirme lo sé, de una manera u otra. Necesitas un macho que cubra tus necesidades, Bella Swan. Yo puedo ayudarte y no sería una ilusión .

Lo miré de arriba abajo iracunda.

-Antes muerta que con un ciborg.- Y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto a grandes zancadas.

Él llegó a mi a una velocidad inhumana y me cortó el paso.

-Porque me obtuviste..

-Fuiste un regalo, Edward. Yo nunca hubiera adquirido una unidad desestresante. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero calidez, quiero alguien que sienta como yo. Que me ame.

Se apartó de mi camino y se dirigió de nuevo a la estancia del panel de mandos. Yo cerré la puerta, pase la tarjeta y me tiré en la cama.

Lloré desconsoladamente con mi soledad. Tambien había apagado a Alice.

Emmet,por Tristán Emmet, quiero olvidarte….

Continuará

Gracias por sus reviews, son poquitos pero bueno…que voy a hacer.

¿Alguno please? Se los agradezco . Un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de esta historia no son míos; son de Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es mia prácticamente en su totalidad._

_Muchas gracias por leer, chicas, este fic para mi, es como un hijo pequeño; lo adoro y pongo todos mis sentidos en él. Os dejo aquí mi alma plasmada. (uy…que cursi me ha salido)_

_EMPATÍA._

_A partir de aquel dia, no dejé que Edward me siguiera hacia mi cuarto y durmiese conmigo._

_Él captó el mensaje enseguida y comenzó a torturarme con la ayuda de Alice; parecían estar aliados en una especie de alianza secreta donde la derrotada tenia que ser yo._

_Estabamos a muy pocos días del planeta que había avistado Alice; por medio de su radar._

_Cuando su voz me dio una de las mejores noticias de toda mi existencia._

_Me hallaba en la bicicleta estática, haciendo mis ejercicios de rigor para que mi cuerpo no se enquilosara. _

_Edward permanecía rigido en otra punta de la estancia, dirigiéndome breves miradas; yo me hacia la desentendida, pero lo que era cierto es que cada hora en compañía de aquella máquina me hacia plantearme seriamente si me estaba volviendo loca de atar._

_Me atraía de una manera considerable. Era inteligente, por supuesto Bella, es un ciborg. Evidente. Me ponía realmente nerviosa y tenia que soportar las risitas de Alice cada vez que él estaba cerca o me hablaba._

_Su belleza, me dejaba sin aliento y aquello me confundía de una manera apabullante. Me transtornaba por completo, me atraía enormemente._

_-Bella, tengo noticias de la memoria cibernética del príncipe Emmet.- La voz de Alice, me hizo pararme en seco de la bicicleta._

_-¿Qué me estas diciendo Alice? ¿Eso significa que esta vivo?.- dije sin aliento, jadeando por el ejercicio._

_-Sí. El príncipe Emmet ha escapado Bella, está con su prometida. Los dos han huido del planeta igual que lo hiciste tú. No sé sus coordenadas exactamente, pero creo que si siguen la misma orbita que hemos seguido nosotros, que es lo más lógico, iran a parar al planeta que escaneé._

_-¿No hay manera de ponerse en contacto con él?.- dije ahora más calmada y con la presión en mi pecho, pensando que Emmet estaba con ella._

_-De momento no; pero creo que una vez pasemos esta tormeta de asteroides será posible. Yo misma creo que podré ponerme con contacto con la memoria cibernética y darles nuestras coordenadas para que sigan el mismo rumbo que nosotros._

_-Eso es fantástico Alice…_

_Queria llorar de alegría, pero el hecho de que Emmet estuviese con Rosalie, me hacia dudar si era de dicha o de tristeza. Me eché una mano temblorosa a el rostro y suspiré._

_Me dirigí hacia el puente de mando y observé la tormenta de asteroides que estábamos atravesando. Apenas lo notábamos puesto que la máquina que nos llevaba era tan perfecta que podía resolver este tipo de problemas con un escudo térmico único._

_-¿Estaras contenta Bella Swan?.- Su voz hizo que un leve estremecimento me recorriera toda la espalda. Me giré hacia él y le sonreí._

_-Sí es fantástico Edward. No está todo perdido. Con Emmet podremos convencer a los habitantes de ese planeta si quieren unirse a nosotros para derrocar a los miembros de la resistencia que están ahora en el poder._

_Me cogió de las manos y las sentí levemente cálidas._

_-Me alegro por ti, Bella Swan, sé cuanto significa ese nombre para ti._

_-¿Nombre?.- le pregunté desubicada._

_-El nombre de Emmet. Hace que tu corazón bombee más rápido y tu cuerpo cambia visiblemente._

_-Hum…vaya. ¿Tanto influye en mi?_

_Él se rió levemente y me soltó las manos, dejándome una sensación de soledad._

_-Te he estado investigando. Tus reacciones a según que situaciones o palabras, y la verdad…eres una humana bastante poco común._

_Yo lo miré recelosa y fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Y tu que sabes de los humanos?_

_-La memoria Alice me ha enseñado varias cosas en estos días. Es muy eficiente en su tarea. Tanto como me gustaría serlo a mi._

_-No empecemos con eso otra vez, Edward, por favor.- le susurré casi sin voz. Comenzaba a sentir que mis palabras ya no tenían el mismo peso que días anteriores._

_-¿Estas segura?.- me dijo elevando su ceja.- Yo también te hago reaccionar. Tu cuerpo se comporta bastante parecido a cuando nombras a ese Emmet._

_Me quedé sin palabras. Lo miré enojada y torcí la boca en un mohín._

_-Deberias, no prestar tanta atención a mi cuerpo._

_Me marchaba de su lado._

_Él me agarró suavemente de un brazo y me giró, encontrándome con mi cara a breves centimetros de su cuello._

_-Es imposible. Mi necesidad acuciante de ti; es solamente mesurable a la tuya. ¿No me deseas Bella Swan?_

_Lo miré intensamente a los ojos y creí desmayarme. Iba a besarme. Me quedé rigida y esperé a que terminara con el movimiento._

_Sus manos viajaron hacia mi cintura y me atrajo hacia si. Su boca perfectamente delineada, se había abierto ligeramente y buscaba la mia, con dolor en su rostro. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné._

_Sus labios no eran frios, eran ardientes, cuando tocaron los míos, mi reacción fue lamerlos con ansias y no despegarme de ellos aunque me mataran._

_Estaba muy pegada a él, mi cuerpo sudoroso ardia en deseos de despojarme de toda la ropa que llevaba y que él me hiciera suya. Necesitaba a Edward, aunque fuera una máquina._

_Con los labios librando una batalla campal, decidimos ambos que era tiempo de saciarnos con nuestras lenguas. Fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa y rocé la suya. Él jadeó y yo me aparté levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus cejas fruncidas y su rostro convulsionado por puro deseo, tenia que ser un fiel reflejo del mio. Me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con ardiente pasión. Él me correspondió de una manera tan perfecta, que creí que me iban a fallar las piernas. Pero ahí estaba él para aguantarme._

_Se oian nuestras lenguas haciando el amor inquietas, buscando el placer. Torturandome. Me sentí excitada hasta el punto que comencé a rozarme con las caderas de él. Edward emitió una sonrisa nerviosa y me cogió en brazos en dirección al baño._

_-Necesitas una ducha solar Bella Swan. No es que a mi me importe, pero nos irá bien a ambos._

_Yo extasiada por sus besos y ciega de deseo, asentí con la cabeza y me dejé hacer._

_Me desnudó con la tranquilidad de un inerte, pero con la pasión de un amante confeso. Cuando me quitó todas las prendas, prendió el botón de la ducha solar y se dispuso a salir del recinto._

_-Te espero fuera.-me dijo sin mirarme. Y cerró la puerta._

_La ducha solar, fue la más larga de mi historia. Iba a caer en la desdicha de ser desflorada por un ciborg, no por un ser humano como yo_

_Salí del baño completamente desnuda y los ojos no me dejaron ver nada._

_Todo estaba oscuro. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la opacidad de la nave, lo ví todo con más detalle. No me salian las palabras de la boca, quería llamarlo, saber donde estaba…_

_Pero todo aquello, fue solo un momento. La figura de Edward caminaba hacia mi, hasta que no lo tuve suficientemente cerca como para casi tocarlo me di cuenta que estaba como yo; completamente desnudo._

_-Eres lo mas precioso e inmaculado que han visto mis ojos, Bella Swan.-dijo él rozandome con la yema de sus dedos el rostro._

_No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar._

_-Ven, vamos a tu alcoba. Quiero la intimidad de tu ambiente para amarte._

_Me cogió de la mano y yo lo seguí hipnotizada. Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, me miró y sacó de su mano la tarjeta para abrir la puerta ¿De donde la había sacado? _

_La verdad es que aquello ya no importaba. Ahora tenia un poderoso deseo, y no era preguntarme que hacia Edward con la llave magnética de mi cuarto._

_Pasamos los dos sin miranos hasta que no se cerró la puerta._

_-Todos los días he pensado en esto Bella Swan, y hasta he llegado a pensar que no se materializaría nunca este anhelo mio; He sentido contigo lo que tú sientes por el Emmet, ese._

_Pero tengo la gran suerte que hoy me vas a dejar entrar en ti y saciarme haste que te plazca. ¿Estas segura de hacerlo Bella Swan?_

_-Sí.- le dije con una voz llena de anhelos.-Pero solo Bella, Edward, obvia, mi apellido por favor, es demasiado…_

_-Calla y ven aquí. Vamos a alcanzar el cielo juntos, Bella._

_Se arrodilló en el suelo de una manera cómica y comenzó a dar pequeños besos suaves por mis muslos hasta llegar al interior de ellos, me miró al querer separar las piernas y yo lo dejé hacer. Aquella mirada había hecho estragos en mi y noté como me excitaba con su contacto._

_Lamia suavemente mis muslos en dirección ascendente hasta llegar a mi sexo. Allí se paró y tocó mis labios; me estremecí y los pechos parecieron hincharse, mis pezones estaban tan erguidos que parecían lanzas de adiestramiento._

_-Voy a saborearte, pequeña guerrera, voy a saciarme de ti.- Y lamió mi clítoris rápidamente. Gemí; quería apoyarme en algún sitio solido. Él pareció comprender, se levantó y me posiciono lentamente encima de la cama. Se quedó delante de mis muslos, los abrió y se mantuvo en el centro de ellos. Se estiró con el pecho sobre el colchon y volvió a meter la cara en mi sexo con un asombroso rugido de voracidad._

_Gemia, y gemia, hasta que noté como se avecinaba en mí la cúspide de aquel beso tan intimo. Estallé y él continuó con su ardua labor, limpiando bien todos mis fluidos._

_Se abalanzó encima mio, apoyando un brazo en el colchon, para que no soportara su peso y me besó voraz. El sabor de mi esencia en su boca hizo que me sintiera más excitada si cabía y lo besé con tanta o más pasión que él._

_Rodamos durante bastante tiempo en la cama, rozandonos. Sentia su enorme bulto de placer, hinchado, erecto para mi, para satisfacerme las veces que yo quisiera; para eso estaba creado,_

_-Voy a desflorarte, pequeña y lo voy a hacer con mucho amor._

_Antes de terminar la frase, noté un cuerpo extraño en mi cavidad sexual y me tensé._

_Comenzó a clavarla lentamente, bufando cada vez que lo hacia, hasta que rompió mi barrera y me miró con adoración._

_-Ahora eres mia.- Me dijo con la voz entrecortada.- El dolor no era como para gritar, pero era molesto, sentir el enorme miembro de Edward, me condolía mi vagina, pero no quise parar. Sabia que después de este desconcierto, sucedería algo mucho mejor. Lo había leído en los libros de amor y yo estaba tan excitada, que su miembro correría dentro mio como si fuera una goma lubrificaada._

_Empezó con suaves embestidas que hacían que suspirara de placer; ver su rostro convulsionado por el goce, me hacia sentirme llena de dicha._

_Una nueva sensación me embargó hastal el punto de hacerme gemir. La friccion de su pene detro de mi cuerpo, comenzaba a pasarme factura ritmo empezó a ser mas rápido y yo lo ayudé rodeando mis piernas en sus caderas. Gimió mi nombre hasta la saciedad y yo el suyo, entre jadeos entre cortados y besos hambrientos._

_Cuando llegué al orgasmo, sentí que no paraba de llegar a la é largo e intenso y él lo hizo conmigo, él se corrió conmigo. De eso no cabia dudas, sentí un liquido viscoso entrar en mi y eso me hizo hacerme preguntas que no sabia responder._

_Salió de mi y me besó largamente._

_-¿Has gozado, pequeña?.- Me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y soplando mis pezones._

_-Enormemente.- Le dije en un suspiro._

_Levantó su cabeza, me miró a los ojos y sonrió abiertamente._

_-¿Repetiririas la experiencia?_

_Lo miré curiosa, parecía tan humano…_

_-Sí.- dije torciendo la boca en una sonrisa ladina.-¿Pero y tú Edward, has gozado,repetirías por el placer o por satisfacer mi orden?_

_Su mirada se volvió intensa y frunció los labios antes de volver a besarme y rozarme con un pene endurecido por la pasión ._

_-¿Tú que crees Bella?_

_Y comezó de nuevo a amarme como si le fuera la vida en ello._

_Continuará…_

_Bueno…buffff! Estoy que ardo! Ajjajajjajajajj! ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, a mi me encantó. ¿reviews? Por favor hagan que me ponga loca de contenta…please! Mil besos a todas Muakkkkkk!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia por el contrario si es mia.**

**A la que seguís mis fics muchas gracias, de verdad. Mil besos!**

**SOLA**

**No recuerdo las veces que Edward me hizo el amor. **

**Sé que después del último orgasmo me dormí entre sus brazos, cálidos. Ya no había frialdad en él. Me sentí segura. Pero un temor ahondó en mis sueños.**

**Cuando la voz de Alice me despertó, me hacia la remolona en la cama. Palmeé el colchón buscando al ciborg; no lo encontré y me restregué los ojos fuertemente. Me semiincorporé y ví que mis pechos estábam desnudos…toda yo estaba desnuda.**

**-Ejem,ejem…¿Bella?.- la voz de Alice era sibilina.**

**-Dime Alice…novedades..**

**-¿Buenos días Bella?**

**Aparté la colcha de mi cuerpo y me miré en el espejo de la cómoda, recordando la noche anterior. Me ruboricé levemente y me dirigí hacia el baño de mi habitación. Necesitaba una ducha solar.**

**- Edward ha hablado con Emmet, Bella.**

**Me paré en seco y volví la cabeza hacia la figura invisible de Alice, furiosa.**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?**

**-Me pidió que no te despertara. Me dijo que no habías dormido en casi toda la noche. Que él tenia información suficiente en su memoria para darle al príncipe. No lo ha hecho mal Bella. Ese ciborg no está diseñado solamente para saciar tu apetito sexual. Es mucho mas que eso.**

**-A mi me lo vas a decir…-susurré.-¿Qué hace ahora Edward?.-dije metiéndome en la ducha solar.**

**-La verdad es que creo que está jugando a estrategia.**

**-Quiero hablar con él en cuanto salga de la ducha solar Alice. ¿Alice?**

**Encedí el botón de la ducha y noté la calidez de los rayos en mi piel.**

**Salí de allí con la rápidez de la preocupación acerca de conversación entablada por Edward y Emmet ¿Qué le habría dicho aquella maldita maquina tan…perfecta?. Un suspiro irremediable salió de mi boca y la visión en la habitación de Edward desnudo tampoco me dio para pensar mucho más en el asunto.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?.- le rugí colérica, cogiendo un trozo de colcha e intenta taparme con ella.**

**-La memoria Alice me dijo que necesitabas de mis servicios.- Su mirada divina, estaba completamente entregada a mi cuerpo, ya que lo contemplaba de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor.**

**-Maldita, Alice**

**. ¡A la mierda!.-cogí el colgante del cuello y le dí dos vueltas, desconectándola.- Mira no,vístete. No quiero sexo ahora.**

**Edward se acercó a mi lentamente y rozó mi pecho con sus dedos ; la piel se me erizó y contuve un estremecimiento. Los pezones se irguieron y lo miré a los ojos.**

**Me levantó la ceja en señal de interrogación el muy descarado y sonrió de manera sensual.**

**-Tu corazón bombea más rápido de lo habitual y tu sexo se está llenando de fluidos.-dijo acercando su cuerpo al mio.**

**-Podias ser más romántico ¿no?.- gemí. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y tragué fuerte.-No me toques así…**

**Él ya estaba acariciándome donde la espalda pierde su nombre hacia la nuca,sus dedos hábiles sorteaban mi piel de una manera electrizante,trázó líneas invisibles con ellos y me hizo jadear de placer al llegar a mi sexo.**

**Pulsaba en mi centro de tal manera que me hizo poner un pie en la cama para darle más placer,sus labios demandantes devoraban los míos de manera frenética ; y yo lo seguía.**

**Me había abandonado a la pasión totalmente,enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas y noté el bulto duro de su miebro.**

**Despegué mis labios de los suyos para respirar y él me miró con los ojos cargados de deseo.**

**-Esto no debería de estar pasando mmmhh…Edward….**

**- ¿Qué?...**

**Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y él volvió emitir un gruñido al coger un pecho entre sus labios y lamerlo deseperadamente.**

**Se tiró en la cama y me hizo un gesto con la mano. Queria que le diera guerra yo a él.**

**Lo miré lentamente de arriba abajo…era tan perfecto que me daba miedo…**

**Me apoyé con las rodillas en la cama y abrí las piernas para cabalgarlo.**

**Una vez apoyada él buscó la entrada con la mano en su miembro y me penetró.**

**Emitimos ambos gemidos guturales. Cogió mis hombros y los dejó que descansaran sobre su pecho. El ritmo lo marcaba él…parecía saber lo que yo necesitaba en cada momento el muy cabr…**

**Hizo que me levantara de la cama y me penetró intensamente apoyada en la pared de la habitación, dando fuertes estocadas, haciéndome sudar irremediablemente.**

**La postura del misionero era un juego para Edward. Él quería más y más y yo no se lo negaba. ¿Quién necesitaba a quien?**

**El sonido de nuestros cuerpos fundidos, pegados, sudorosos con los jadeos que emitíamos , era aún más excitante y me enardecía más y más sólo de escucharnos.**

**La máquina perdió fuerza y se abandonó en mi, emitiendo un sensual gemido y cerrando los ojos; dando sus ultimas embestidas.**

**Estirada boca abajo y él sobre mi espalda, suspiré profundamente, al sentir que se alejaba de mi centro para posicionarse a mi lado.**

**-Me pregunto, como puedes eyacular…**

**Él rozó mi nariz con la suya de arriba abajo , y se acomodó entre mis pechos; jugando con mis pezones.**

**-Mi máquinaria es insólita.-dijo misteriosamente.**

**-¿Todas las unidades desestresantes sois tan…tan..complacientes?**

**-No tengo ni idea.- Bajó hacia mi ombligo y lo besó.- Me haces reaccionar de esta manera. Estoy hambriento de ti a todas horas.- Paseaba su lengua por el triangulo rizado de mi pubis.- Eres tan perfecta…**

**-No, espera Edward…tenemos que hablar…no.- Me mordí el labio de puro placer. Ya lamía mi clítoris y lo succionaba de una manera magistral,alternaba, mordidas con lamidas y al final succionaba ,haciendo que emitiera alaridos de placer.**

**Noté como sonreía al lamerme de aquella manera. Lo hacia con total devoción,tocaba mis pechos mientras me degustaba dando verdaderas muestras de deleitarse con aquella situación.**

**Grité, si , eso fue lo que hice: gritar al correrme, mientras él lamia y succionaba. Lamia y succionaba sin darme cancha.**

**-Dí mi nombre.- me dijo mientras yo me iba.**

**Sí debía decirlo, se lo merecía tanto.¡Ah por Tristan!**

**-¡Edwarddddd!.- Él me miró con total adoración y me penetró fuertemente mientras me corría, embistiéndome duro y cerrando los ojos al hacerlo.**

**-Oh…Bella…Bella..**

**Despues de aquella sesión intensiva de sexo, tumbado en la cama, pensé en sacarle la conversación que había tenido con Emmet.**

**-Edward…**

**-¿Hum?.-dijo entretenido en mi pelo.**

**-Alice me ha dicho que hablaste con Emmet. No quiero que te atribuyas tareas que no son las tuyas.**

**Alzó su cabeza, buscó mis ojos y su expresión cambió.**

**-Estabas cansada, creí que lo…**

**-Tú no crees nada, Edward, tú estas aquí para darme placer; nada más. Que no se te olvide.**

**Me levanté de la cama y me cubrí con una bata.**

**Bajó la cabeza mirando un punto perdido de la cama y sonrió para sí mismo con una mueca de amargura en su rostro.**

**-Tengo claro que es lo que soy, Isabella.**

**Un amargor muy conocido llegó a mi vientre y comencé a temblar.**

**-Muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te dijo Emmet?**

**-Le dije nuestras coordenadas y nuestro dia de aterrizaje sobre el planeta objeto. Ellos tienen una nave más veloz. Quizás estén antes allí que nosotros. Mandaran información en un par de días solares. Nada mas.**

**-Bien. Si el príncipe quiere ponerse en contacto en otra ocasión te ruego…no.. te exijo que esté haciendo lo que esté haciendo me lo hagas saber.**

**Miró hacia un lado y se levantó del catre.**

**-Claro, no lo dudes.- Cogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin volverse.**

**-Debes tener claro lo que eres Edward. No te confundas, tú no me haras olvidar a Emmet; lo sabes.**

**Él se detuvo un momento.**

**-Sé lo que soy Bella Swan y también lo que sientes conmigo…**

**-¿Cómo te atreves?**

**-Me atrevo por que si…porque soy el único que tiene derechos sobre ti ahora mismo….sé lo que te hago sentir..**

**-El sexo es sexo, he vivido mucho tiempo sin ello; puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No te creas imprescindible. Eres un vanidoso.**

**Se giró y me cogió de las muñecas haciéndome daño.**

**-¿Crees que es ese Emmet el que te hace vibrar cuando yo te amo?**

**Lo miré furiosa.**

**-No. Claro que no.**

**-Me haces dudar.**

**-Desconectate Edward. Ahora mismo. ¡Ya!**

**Me soltó de su agarre y retrocedió dos pasos.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Baja tus niveles de energía . Desconéctate, si te necesito, Alice lo hará.**

**Él me miró con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos verdes y asintió con una débil sonrisa.**

**-Esta bien ,Bella.**

**Se marchó y volví a tirarme el la cama, estaba terriblemente cabreada. ¿Qué creía aquel ciborg?¿Que tenia algún derecho sobre mi?¿Que deseos había albergado?**

**Cogí la almohada y me la puse en la cara…**

**-Malditas máquinas…las dos desconectadas..menuda compañía …para calentarme la cabeza.- Cerré los ojos y recordé las manos de Edward vagando por mi cuerpo.**

**No. No practicaría sexo con él más. Lo necesitaba como apoyo al llegar al planeta objeto y nada más. Ahora solo podía pensar en Emmet….pero Edward me perseguía incansablemente en mis sueños…**

**Continuará…**

**Chicas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. A mi me encanta este fic . Y disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, así es que agradezco mucho sus reviews. Mil besos amores y gracias por leer MUakkkkkkkk!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son sacados de la fabulosa e inventiva mente de Sthephenie Meyer.

La historia es prácticamente mía. Aunque la cogí de una pagina de un libro que leí hace años.

**SOLA II**

**Era, con toda sinceridad; desesperante. Llevaba más de dos días sin hablar con nadie. Me dediqué durante todo ese tiempo, intentando poner en orden mi vida y dormir el máximo tiempo posible.**

**Aquel nuevo dia al frente de la nave, la soledad cayó encima mio como una piedra y no pude soportarlo más: necesitaba a Alice.**

**Cogí el colgante que rodeaba mi cuello y le dí un par de vueltas.**

**Silencio.**

**Más silencio.**

**-¿Alice?.- pregunté con temor.**

**-¿Ya no se me tiene prohibido hablar? ¡Oh gracias, gran Bella Swan! ¿Sabes eres una niña consentida que no le gusta que le canten las verdades del barquero? Pues si no lo sabes, ya te he puesto al corriente, niña egoísta. Neutralizarme ¡a mi!...esto es inconcebible..**

**-Tambien está apagado Edward.- dije de mala gana.**

**Habia dado vueltas en la cama durante la primera noche que no dormí junto a él.**

**Pero la segunda fue muchisismo peor. Necesitaba estar entre sus brazos. Que me amara.**

**Aunque la tercera fue de insomnio total, tuve que levantarme a beber un poco de liquido de ambrosia; tenia la boca seca como una alpargata y mi cuerpo vibraba de deseo por aquella maquina confinada en el trastero.**

**Deseé verlo y me dirigí hasta allí.**

**Abrí la puerta sin miedo. Edward estaba desconectado, no había peligro; no la clase de peligro que yo anhelaba.**

**Encedí la luz opalescente y parpadeé varias veces al comtemplarlo.**

**Era terriblemente hermoso, perjudicialmente hermoso para mi salud.**

**Me acerqué lentamente y suspiré.**

**Estaba tendido en el suelo; como si fuese un muñeco roto, inservible.**

**Me dio lastima e intenté incorporarlo, aunque fuese sólo medianamente.**

**Logré ponerlo derecho , apoyado en la pared. Edward pesaba y mucho. Me había costado sudar un buen rato antes de dejarlo en aquella postura.**

**Me pasé una mano por la frente y bufé.**

**-Ya está, ahora si te ves mejor…aunque…**

**No pude contenerme; lo admito. Paseé la mirada por su cuerpo con lujuria y comencé a rozar mi mano por su pecho desnudo. Increiblemente no estaba frio.**

**Recargué mi cabeza en él y no pude evitar besar el torax con adoración.**

**-Edward…te hecho tanto de menos… **

**Palpaba sus pectorales, sus hombros, su vientre cincelado, su maravilloso rostro sin expresión; Me incliné sobre la punta de mis pies y le dí un suave beso en los labios, acaricié sus mejillas con mis dedos y le volví a dar un beso; pero esta vez fugaz, en la punta de la nariz.**

**Me acerqué a su oído y le dí un lamenton juguetona.**

**-Te deseo de una manera sobrehumana Edward.- sentencié acariciando su lóbulo con mi lengua.- Debe de haber alguna manera de apaciguar este calor interior mio. ¿no?**

**Dí dos pasos y me volví a poner a su frente.**

**Sentí deseos de conectarlo; pero aunque lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas no sabia como.**

**Miré el colgante que cubria mi cuello y pensé en Alice. No. Decididamente no recurriría a ella para despertar a Edward de su letargo.**

**Me dirigí con paso vacilante hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla, volví a mirarlo. Puse los ojos en blanco. No daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo. Decididamente me estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba estar con gente de mi especie, no con máquinas.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿A Edward también lo has castigado Bella?.- la voz de Alice era una octava más alta que de costumbre.**

**-Parecia un macho alfa. Ya creía que tenia derechos sobre mi.**

**-Jajjajajajajjajajajaajajjaj.- Alice se reia con un matiz metálico que hizo que me estremeciera.**

**-No sé de que te ries.**

**El sensor de comunicación, comenzó a dar una luz intermitente. ¡Emmet!, Emmet se quería comunicar con ella. **

**Rápidamente cogí el sillón de mando me instalé en él y me puse los auriculares y el micrófono.**

**-Al habla Isabella Swan,….**

**Habia interferencias, era muy lógico. Esperé ansiosa y volvi a repetir la misma frase, mirando hacia la pantalla de posición.**

**Nos quedaban breves días para aterrizar en el planeta objeto y deseaba saber si Emmet había llegado ya o estaba a punto de hacerlo.**

**-Bella….**

**Casi dí un brinco de felicidad.**

**-Emmet…dig…ejem,ejem, Principe. ****Al habla Isabella S…**

**-Bella, deja los formalismos, por favor…**

**Sonreí orgullosa de mi príncipe, recordé sus dulces ojos y su escandalosa forma de reir.**

**-Emmet ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuántos días de viaje llevas? ¿A cuanto estas de la orbita del planeta objeto?...**

**-Vale, vale. Tranquila Bella. Estamos bien, Rosalie y yo. Debo decirte que deseo que me des la enhorabuena. Rosalie y yo nos hemos casado; lo hicimos antes de salir en estampida de Sherkan.**

**A mis padres los llevaron a las mazmorras. Bella la resistencia está constituida de ciborgs de combate, prácticamente perfectos, pueden pasar perfectamente por humanos.**

**Debimos pensar lo mismo ambos porque al igual que tú pensé en formar a guerreros mercenarios para sublevarnos contra la resistencia. Creo que será un buen golpe de efecto.**

**Se habían casado, aquello era lo único que daba vueltas en mi cabeza en aquel momento.**

**Carraspeé y intenté darle a mi voz un cariz de felicidad.**

**-Enhorabuena, Emmet, me alegro de verdad. Rosalie es una mujer afortunada al tenerte a su lado.- sentí que el corazón se me hacia trizas. Mis ojos se nublaron y dejé de ver el panel de mando. Sorbí fuertemente e intenté seguir hablando lo mas neutra posible.- Sí, será un buen golpe de efecto tomar Sherkan con mercenarios, ojalá tengamos suerte. **

**-Estoy a tres días del planeta objeto. Cuando vayamos a aterrizar te mandaremos fotos de escaneo para que reconozcas el lugar. Llevamos las memorias cibernéticas tanto Rosalie como yo. Las pondremos en conjunción con la tuya. Debe de plasmar el numero de referencia de la unidad y con eso ya tendremos suficiente por ahora….oye Bella…**

**-¿Si?.- pregunté sacudiendo los rescoldos de las lagrimas en mis dedos.**

**-El hombre con el que hablé el otro dia ¿ Quien es?**

**Pensé en ocultarle la verdad en lo referente a Edward ¿pero de que serviría?**

**-Es una unidad desestresante.**

**Estaba preparada para todo; pero no para eso.**

**Las carcajadas de Emmet, duraron mucho más del tiempo permitido. Quise hacerlo callar; pero le debía un respeto, era el príncipe de Sherkan; por lo tanto un superior …pero aquello.**

**-Vaya….espera….Bella…Lo siento… pero nunca pensé que una mujer como tú, necesitara uno de ..**

**-Fue un regalo. Y lo desenvolví.**

**-Ya. ¿Y tiene sorpresa? Ajajajajjajajajajajjajaaj**

**Apreté el puño duramente, marcando todos mis nudillos en él.**

**-Sí. Como vistes tiene sorpresa. En realidad es como una caja de sorpresas.**

**-¿Y donde está ahora? ¿Lo tienes atado a la cama? Ajajajajjajajajaj**

**-Perdone príncipe…pero… no es de su incumbencia.**

**Un silencio pasó largo y decadente. De pronto una risa de mujer. ¡Fantastico! Rosalie lo estaba escuchando todo por el otro lado.**

**-Es completamente lícito, tener una unidad desestresante, Emmet. ¡Hola Bella! Soy Rosalie, Emmet me ha hablado tanto de ti, que te confio una cosa: tengo pánico de encontrarme contigo al fin. Me ha dicho que le has enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabe y la verdad…he visto a mi chico luchar con esos robots desnaturalizados y es pura dinamita..**

**Jejejjejejejje…. Me reí mentalmente. Aquella chica, si no fuese porque tenia que odiarla a muerte; seguro que seria una de mis mejores amigas.**

**-Encantada, princesa Rosalie. Eso no es cierto. El príncipe ya tenia conocimientos de artes marciales y lucha con espadas. Yo solo lo he pulido un poco..**

**-Bah…Bella no seas humilde. Bien sabes que no me formaron para ser guerrero. Yo debía ser una especie diplomático de mi país. La corona estaba predestinada a …mi hermano mayor….Oye y no llames a Rosalie princesa. Con Rosalie a secas bastará, ella está completamente de acuerdo. Está deseando conocerte, Bella. Se pregunta si eres un mastodonte de dos metros, con unos brazos hinchados de alterofilia y un cuello venoso.**

**No pude reprimir una carcajada ante tal comentario.**

**-Jajajjajajajajjajajaajjajjja…. Es la primera vez que me rio de esta manera en semanas. Jajaajjaajjaaj…**

**-Oye ¿y se puede saber donde tienes a tu Romeo cibernético?- preguntó Rosalie. Dandome la razón absoluta, que había escuchado toda la conversación.**

**-Desconectado.- intenté ponerme seria pensando en Edward.**

**-Vaya..¿Y eso?.- preguntó Emmet entre risas.**

**-Digamos que se le ha ido un poco la mano, en todo esto. Es muy posesivo…**

**Otra vez , marido y mujer estallaron en carcajadas a mi consta.**

**-Estupendo Bella. ¿Estas volviendo loco de amor a un ciborg? Eso es increíble…de verdad, jajajajajjajajj.**

**-No pienso seguir con esta conversación. No está a la altura de nuestra confianza. Señores lo siento pero…**

**-Bella.- la voz de Rosalie hizo que volviese la cara hacia el radar y mirara sin pestañear las lucecitas del panel como hipnotizada.- Somos los únicos que han salido de Sherkan en libertad, ¿entiendes? Somos como una pequeña familia que necesita apoyo en todos sus miembros. Aquí no somos princesa, príncipe, o agente. Somos una familia que va hacer todo lo posible por volver a Sherkan con armas y brazos suficientes para poder liberarlo. No dudes del cariño de Emmet y del mio propio. Para él eres como una hermana y yo quiero que para mi también lo seas, Bella. Por Sherkan, por la monarquía, por la libertad.**

**Tragué duramente saliva. Aquella chica, había hablado como una autentica reina. Sonreí con ternura y apreté los labios fuertemente.**

**-Sí majestad. Moriria por usted si así me lo pidiera. **

**-¿Bella no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho?.- preguntó Rosalie con voz amable, dulce.**

**-Sí. Pero era mi deber decirle esto a mi futura reina.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Bella, Emmet ha mandado las coordenadas del planeta objeto. La cámara de infrarojos ya ha hecho sus primeras localizaciones. Estan entrando justo ahora.**

**Me empujé con las piernas y deslicé la silla de ruedas hacia el ordenador. **

**Las imágenes del planeta ya habían llegado.**

**Habia mucha agua . El terreno firme era pantanoso por una localización del planeta y por otra era árido; casi sin vida.**

**-¿Ha dicho Emmet, algo sobre la vida que se encuentra allí?**

**-Sí acabo de estar en contacto con su memoria cibernética.**

**-¿Y? Alice, suelta todo lo que me tengas que decir y rápido.**

**-Bella, desde que no tienes relaciones con Edward, estas muy agresiva, ¿no quieres que …?**

**-¡No! Ahora dime…**

**-Desempolva a Edward. Lo vamos a necesitar.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Son ciborgs Bella, todos los habitantes de ese planeta son ciborgs…**

**Continuará…**

**¿Les gusto? A mi me encantó jejejje, disfruto a morir con este fic. ¿reviews? Gracias wapas por adelantado. Mil besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si que es mia.

Es un coñazo escribir esto siempre…pero bueno; hay que hacerlo.

**ENCUENTRO**

**-¿Cómo?.- pregunté crispada ante la sugerencia de Alice.**

**-Mira, Bella..¿no tendras pensado dejarlo aquí?...¿o .. es que tienes miedo de enfrentarlo?**

**-No digas tonterías y haz lo que debas, yo voy a vestirme. Busca a Edward ropas indicadas para que parezca un agente. Debemos de tratar de imponermos. Abreme los desplazamientos metalicos de las armas afkon y las lanzas de adiestramiento láser. No vaya ser que las vayamos a necesitar.**

**-Como tu mandes, Bella.**

**Me dirigí hacia el material gráfico emitido por la unidad cibernética de Emmet. Un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la columna vertebral.**

**Solté el papel de fibras de alunis ( fruta parecida al platano, donde por medio de una tensión y unos jugos se convierte en papel) y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme militar que había formado parte de mi vida 35 dias antes.**

**Me miré ante el espejo y suspiré. El mono se apretaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Los galones en un plateado opalescente ( brillante) infringían carácter en mi uniforme. Aquel era el de gala.**

**Hice una cola alta para que , si por algún motivo había lucha, mi cabello suelto no fuese un impedimento para esto.**

**Las botas con la suela y el tacon de litio, eran un arma perfecta en algunas ocasiones.**

**El cinturón lleno de armas afkon y en el espalda en dos minúsculos compartimentos se hallaban las dos lanzas de adiestramiento que habían pertenecido a Charles Swan cuando había formado parte de la Guardia Real.**

**Salí de mi habitación. Me puse en el panel de mando y desconecté el piloto automático de la nave.**

**El silencio sepulcral en el que me hallaba me hizo sentir como minimo, intranquila…**

**-¿Alice?.- pregunté al viento, mientras observaba el lugar donde íbamos a aterrizar.**

**-Sí Bella.**

**-¿Edward?**

**- Era lo que me temía.**

**Miré hacia un lado como buscando a alguien y entrecerré los ojos con fúria.**

**-¿Algun problema con el inerte?**

**-Bella…**

**-Vale, vale… no estoy para formalidades Alice ¿Dónde diantre esta Edward?**

**-Bueno… veras… yo dí orden a sus circuitos para que se pusieran en funcion y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al ver las alertas en su cuerpo….**

**-¿Qué Alice, qué…?**

**- Vamos a decir que Edward no ha estado desconectado todo este tiempo. Digamos que ha estado como en una especie de letargo físico pero no mental.**

**Tragué en seco y volví a la silla de mando, poniendo la vista en el cuarto donde se suponía que estaba Edward: el trastero.**

**Me llevé la mano a la frente y recordé el asunto del trastero y de mis caricias… ósea que el muy maldito no estaba desconectado…lo había oído todo y había sentido también todo seguramente….**

**-Bueno. ¿Esta preparado para salir conmigo al planeta objeto? ¿Lo has informado de lo que ocurre?**

**-Es que está un poco reticente. Un poco molesto…**

**Levanté mis posaderas y me dirigí hacia donde seguramente se hallaba el ciborg.**

**Arrogante, abrí la puerta sin pensarlo y me encontré con Edward en paños menores.**

**Lo admiré inquisitivamente y mantuve su mirada fría durante unos segundos.**

**-La unidad cibernética Alice me ha comentado que estas interfiriendo en los planes del dia de hoy Edward.**

**Él bajó su cabeza y pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue muy breve porque seguidamente me estaba valorando de arriba abajo serio e inexpresivo.**

**-No me voy a poner esas ropas. Me niego.**

**Me acerqué hasta su lado y cogí las prendas de latex que él debía ponerse. Lo miré y se las ofrecí estirando mi brazo.**

**-Son las ropas de un agente. Lo mejor es que nos vean iguales. **

**Edward levantó una ceja y torció la boca de manera arrogante.**

**-Lamentablemente no somos iguales.**

**-Mira Edward yo…**

**-No. No. Bella olvidemos esto ¿si?. Quiero otras ropas no quiero ropas de agente. **

**-¿Quieres ir de civil?**

**-Lo prefiero.**

**-Está bien. Si así lo quieres… Alice te la materializará. Estamos en el planeta objeto en 3 minutos, Edward.**

**-Tiempo suficiente.**

**Salí de allí con la impresión que había perdido algo por el camino.**

**Aún me estaba sobreponiendo a verlo prácticamente desnudo. Era tan hermoso que me hacia daño a los ojos. Suspiré ofuscada y cerré los ojos rememorando los recuerdos con Edward en mi lecho.**

**-1 minuto y aterrizamos Bella.**

**-Sí.**

**Me postré en el sillón de mando y esperé pacientemente a que la unidad volátil aterrizara en aquel planeta extraño.**

**-Ponte en contacto con la memoria cibernética de Emmet, Alice, necesitamos saber donde se encuentran, necesitamos hablar con el asesor político de la zona y quien más que él príncipe para hacer honor al momento…**

**-Sin duda…**

**La voz de Edward sonó muy cerca de mi oído y alcé un poco mi hombro ante la perturbación que me causaba. Lo miré ensimismada y él dibujó una sonrisa sensual en su rostro y se apartó de mi rápidamente.**

**-Bella, estoy manteniendo c ontacto…**

**-¿Alice?**

**-Sí… ya está Bella. Perfecto. Ya podemos salir. Ahora mismo hay oscuridad en la zona. No habrá merodeadores y podremos encontrar el aislado campamento del príncipe Emmet y su esposa Rosalie.**

**-¿Esposa?.- la voz de Edward eran picos de cinismo puros.**

**No le hice ningún caso y nos dirigimos ambos hacia la salida.**

**- Materializanos Alice.**

**-Sí.**

**Fue un segundo y allí estábamos en un árido paraje donde se oian los extraños sonidos de la noche compacta.**

**Caminamos varios pasos y sujeté a Edward del brazo para avisarlo antes de que pudisese meter la pata.**

**Él detuvo su paso elegante y buscó mi mirada con sus orbes esmeraldas.**

**- Debes tratar al príncipe con la máxima prudencia posible.**

**Edward giró su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió irónico.**

**- Sé hacer estas cosas Bella… aparte de muchas otras…**

**No le había soltado la mano y me acariciaba suavemente esta con el pulgar.**

**-Pero…¿Tú estas programado para…?**

**Él puso sus ojos en blanco y ensanchó más su sonrisa si cabía.**

**-Te asombrarías para qué cantidad de cosas estoy programado.**

**Lo miré ceñuda y aparté mi mano de la suya.**

**-Avisa a la memoria de los príncipes; Alice. **

**-Sí Bella.**

**Paseé la mirada por la zona donde nos encontrábamos. Habia dos satélites muertos en el cielo y se olía como a óxido en el ambiente. **

**Estabamos frente a un habitáculo cerrado con una ancha cortina de algún material primitivo. Esperamos y Alice nos dio la entrada.**

**- Edward, te sugiero que te quedes detrás mio. Quiero ofrecerles mis servicios y mi vida a los nuevos príncipes de Sherkan.**

**-Como gustes.- el tono de su voz hizo que me girara inquieta y le lancé una mirada envenenada.**

**Entramos en el cubicúlo y una sonrisa preciosa se formó en el bello rostro de la mujer que tenia a Emmet cogida por la cintura. El príncipe se giró hacia donde su esposa miraba y la posicionó detrás suyo como si quisiera protegerla de algo.**

**Yo hice caso omiso y me incliné con una reverencia hacia ellos dejando mi rodilla clavada en el suelo y mi cabeza mirando este a su vez.**

**-No puede ser posible….**

**Levanté mi mirada y busqué a la princesa que ahora también, miraba hacia mi espalda con una mueca de asombro.**

**Me erguí y comprendí . Edward.**

**-He tenido que traerlo Altezas; lo siento , pero al darme la notificación de que en este planeta objeto , solo se disponía de presencia inertes, no dudé en utilizarlo para ver si podía ponerse en contacto con ellos, mas de igual a igual…**

**Silencio.**

**Mas silencio…. Aquello era una pesadilla. Parecia como si estuviesen paralizado; todos menos yo.**

**Me acerqué a Edward y le susurré :**

**-¿Estan traumatizados o algo así por el viaje?**

**-Sus niveles de biorritmos son excelentes. Más que eso diría yo. El macho está eufórico.**

**Emmet dio dos pasos y me agarró del brazo, como deslumbrado por la presencia de Edward; no entendía nada..**

**-Bella. Bella Swan. Esto es una orden de tu superior.**

**Lo miré extrañada y asentí tímidamente.**

**-Inclinate ante mi hermano perdido. Su Majestad el príncipe Edward Cullen.**

**Abrí los ojos con mesura y los miré a todos como si estuviesen locos.**

**Cuando volví a fijar la vista en los príncipes ya estaban en el suelo, hincados ante la presencia del ciborg.**

**Miré a Edward y él sonrió con descaro, dio dos grandes zancadas, levantó a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo que duró varios minutos.**

**Rosalie, lloraba y yo no supe cuando perdí la consciencia….pero todo se volvió negro..**

**Continuará….**

**¿Qué …que tal chicas? Jajajjjajajjaajj! ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Ya lo imaginabais no? El siguiente capi es pov Edward, jajajajajjjajaaj! Será cabronazo… todo tendrá su explicación, besos cielitos míos. ¿reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; y dale que te pego a lo mismo….bufff.. la historia por el contrario si es mia.

Sistercullen.

REMEMORANDO

EDWARD POV

-Cojela, Edward, Bella se ha llevado una fuerte impresión con todo esto, ¿hermano es que no le has dicho en ningún momento quien eres?.- preguntó mi hermano Emmet alarmado, por el desmayo de la pequeña guerrera.

-No. Su soberbia no me ha dejado explicarle que es lo que soy y quien soy. Esta muchacha es imposible cuando se lo propone.

-Vaya…Y pensar que yo y Rosalie hemos estado riéndonos a vuestra consta durante tres días interminables..

Dispuse a mi pequeña guerrera en un lecho algo prehistórico y la tapé con una manta térmica de piedras de Ther ( parecido a una manta polar), giré mi cuerpo para mirar a Emmet y Rosalie y me senté en unos de los taburetes que había libres.

-Supongo que os ha contado como fue nuestro encuentro…

Rosalie fue la que contestó.

-Sí. Y la verdad Edward, no entendemos nada, tú de unidad desestresante. No lo entendemos, ¿verdad Emmet?.- la muchacha miró a su marido y él asintió.

-Es una larga historia.

-Podias contárnosla mientras Bella se despierta.- Todos la miramos. Su cara perfecta, estaba acomodada en el jergón de lado, sus líneas cálidas y exuberantes se delineaban aún con la manta puesta y pude sentir como mi miembro respondia al calor de la mujer.- Comenzaré por el principio.

_La mañana que desaparecí, fui a dar caza a un enorme mastodonte en los bosques de Hijuren, había una hembra que había tenido crias y había matado a varios hombres de la Guardia Real. Me adentré en el bosque cuando los últimos rayos de nuestro sol se escondían en el horizonte._

_Fuí solo y sin decir a nadie mi cometido; es bien sabido por todos que yo tenia la pretensión de llevar a Sherkan a una vida tranquila y sin ningún tipo de violencia; y aquel mastodonte, ya tenia bajo estado de pánico a algunos lugareños de la Fortaleza (Capital del estado), Mi unidad cibernética, había sido transplantada a un ciborg físico, al que llamaba Jasper. ¿Lo recuerdas, Emmet? Él fue el único que sabia donde me encontraba; pero no me acompañaba, iba completamente solo._

_Un fulgor me dejó medio ciego y cuando desperté, me hallaba en una camilla, en una habitación en tonos iriscentes que hacían daño en mi vista._

_Quise levantarme pero algo no me lo permitia; mis piernas no respondían a las ordenes de mi cerebro y caí en un pánico absoluto. Me creí muerto o algo mucho peor…y decididamente es algo mucho más vil._

_Pude ver el anagrama que había insertado en el ropaje que llevaba puesto. Lo conocí, y me sentí en casa. Era el __**escudo**__ oficial de la familia de mamá._

_**-¿Vulturis?.- preguntó Emmet asombrado por la historia, mientras le cogia la mano a Rosalie que se hallaba con la boca abierta; estupefacta.**_

_**-Si Vulturis, como te digo, me dejé llevar por una incomoda tranquilidad; pero nada mas lejos de la realidad…**_

_**-¿Todavía esta en suspenso?.- preguntó uno de los hombres con una bata blanca, mientras se dirigía hasta donde yo me encontraba.**_

_**-Sí, pero abre los ojos y sus biorritmos son excelentes, ha sido un buen trabajo.- dijo otro que no estaba al alcance de mi vista.**_

_**-Perfecto. Aro estará muy orgulloso de su ultima adquisición. Es perfecto, para nuestro plan. Nadie como el astuto y valeroso guerrero, del planeta Sherkan para pasarlo al otro bando.**_

_**Yo oia y cada vez me enfurecía más y más; pero mis miembros no me obedecían.**_

_**- Ese plan ha sido una cosa que ha sido cosechada durante el proceso. Esa no es la verdadera razón por la que le príncipe se halla aquí.**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-La hija de Aro, Tanya. **_

_**-Ahora lo comprendo todo…**_

_**Tania… apenas recordaba su cara. ¿Pero Tanya no había muerto? Al menos eso es lo que nos hicieron pensar a mi y a mi familia. Si hasta quemamos sus restos en el Pendulo de Lovercraf( Una estatua regalada por la familia de Rosalie a los padres de Edward cuando se anunció el compromiso)No entendía nada y lo peor de todo, es que por lo visto era muy importante en una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a librar.**_

_**- La caja torácica está sellada. Tiene corazón humano todavía. Cayo y Marco han hecho un trabajo muy elaborado, es la segunda vez que lo hacen y este proyecto es aún mejor que el primero.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que queda de su "yo humano"?.- le preguntó el hombre de voz más grave al otro.**_

_**-Ahora mismo, mentalmente todo, hasta puede que esté escuchando esta conversación…aunque eso va a ser alterado muy pronto.**_

_**-¿Y físicamente?**_

_**-Como ya te dije, el corazón es humano, como el cerebro, sus partes nobles,mitad de su rostro y uno de los dos brazos. Lo restante es todo biónico.**_

_**- Excelente trabajo.**_

_**-Esta más perfeccionado que la hija de Aro.**_

_**-Sí. Aunque ella, conserva sus rasgos bellos, hay algo en sus ojos, que te hace estremecer. Su mirada fría y su sonrisa, hacen que se te ponga la carne de gallina.**_

_**-Llevas toda la razón. ..**_

_**-¿Hay flujo sanguíneo, no?**_

_**-Por supuesto. Aunque hay altos niveles de hélio y nitrógeno, como ya te dije es un trabajo prácticamente perfecto.**_

_**-Es hora que le borremos la memoria.**_

_**Por Tristan, hermano. Quise luchar contra aquellos hombres que comenzaron a inyectarme con largas agujas, flujos en mi cerebro; pero lo ultimo que recuerdo es eso. Luego oscuridad.**_

_**Emmet se hallaba cabizbajo, pero las aletas de su nariz, se movían inquietas.**_

_**-¿Cómo fuiste a parar a las manos de Bella?**_

_**- Ni yo mismo lo sé; aunque tengo recuerdos muy vividos de mi época de ciborg.**_

_**-Cuentame, hermano, por favor.**_

_**- Tuve una vida tranquila, cuando desperté de aquella camilla;no recordaba quien era. Estaba programado para ser el macho de Tanya y así lo hice. Fui su compañero, hasta que hubo algo que aún se me escapa. Tengo trazas de memoria algo perdidas. ..Por el dia me ejercitaba duramente con los ciborgs construidos por Cayo y Marco, eran unidades de potencia A, las mismas que vendieron a papá; asegurando en todo momento que serian fieles y leales a la corona.**_

_**Yo las hice todavía más poderosas, Emmet. **_

_**-¿Me estas dicendo que los ciborgs que han hecho el planeta añicos, son propiedad del tio Aro?**_

_**-Exactamente.**_

_**Emmet, levantó el trasero del taburete y comenzó a dar paseos de un lado a otro del cubículo.**_

_**Yo lo conocía bien y sabia positivamente en que estado se encontraba mi hermano.**_

_**Ofuscado, cabreado y otros sinónimos, definían su estado de animo en aquel momento.**_

_**-¿Tienes tu algo que ver con la disposición en el programa de mando de este planeta?.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con un brillo especial, no me defraudaba; su inteligencia había sido cultivada en mi ausencia enormemente.**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**- ¿Dime que te propones Edward? **_

_**-Atacar Sherkan, atacar a la resistencia, con vuestra ayuda y la de la pequeña guerrera.**_

_**-Bella…cuando despierte no sé que te va hacer Edward, si matarte o llevarte al jergón y obligarte a que cumplas tu función de unidad desestresante…¿Te acordabas de ella?**_

_**Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro; lo sé.**_

_**-Al princio, no. Pero rápidamente localicé el parentesco con Charles Swan. Mi krawoer( Maestro). Es digna hija de su padre. Aunque su disposición es algo inusual…**_

_**-¡Jajajajajjajaj! Aún no puedo creer que la desfloraras…**_

_**Yo reí ante aquello y me rasqué la barbilla, en un gesto muy cómico.**_

_**- Yo tampoco…creeme me costó lo mio.**_

_**-¿Perdon?**_

_**La voz de Bella hizo que los tres giraramos la cabeza hacia el jergón, se hallaba semi incoporada sobre dicho lecho y su mirada envenenada me mataba literalmente.**_

_**Se levantó con aire muy digno, dio algunos pasos hacia donde yo me encontraba y plantó una sonora bofetada en mi mejilla.**_

_**-No me importa que seas príncipe o mendigo; eres …eres… un patan… Para mi el príncipe Emmet es mi superior; no tú..**_

_**-Querida.. siento mucho llevarte la contraria; pero Edward, es el verdadero príncipe de la corona, y, aparecido él yo voy a un segundo plano, junto con mi esposa Rosalie.**_

_**A Bella le tembló el labio ¿iba a llorar? ¿Mi pequeña guerrera iba a llorar?. Se giró en redondo hacia el cortinaje de la salida y pude ver su culito oscilante, bamboleando, insinuoso. Corrí detrás de ella para enfurecerla más. ..Se lo debía y le iba a hacer pagar todos sus desplantes en la nave. La iba a castigar duramente, un castigo que ella nunca podría imaginar…. ni podria olvidar...**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Chicas Me encantó… jijijijiji! Todavía hay muchos puntos que hay que aclarar sobre la vida de Edward, tranquila, la madeja irá deshilachándose. ¿Les gusto? ¿review? Por fis… Las quiero!**_


	10. Chapter 10

La historia es mia; los personajes por el contrario son de la gran Sthephenie Meyer.

Esta historia es de tipo adulto. Por eso su condición en el rating es M, si eres menor de edad; te ruego que no leas esto, si lo eres y lo haces es bajo tu total responsabilidad.

Este capitulo está dedicado a ti amiga…. ¿sabes? Te debia esto. Recuerdo tu cara, tus ojos y lo increíblemente emotiva que eras. Tu risa, y tu sencilla forma de ver las cosas….Me enteré que ya no estás; que te fuiste y no regresaras. Tambien recuerdo las tardes en mi habitación, leyendo mis historias de juventud. Emocionadas y excitadas hasta el punto de no dormir para escribir otro capitulo de la historia. Para ti amiga… a donde quieras que estes…

Juani 1974-2002.

JUGO DE ARVIERTHE.

Bella Pov

Aún no podía creer aquello…¿La unidad desestresante era el príncipe de Sherkan? ¿Aquel que mi padre había instruido? Era imposible; no, no, no podía ser. No.

Salí de la cueva donde me había instalado al desmayarme y me dio el aire frio en las mejillas. La verdad es que lo necesitaba de veras. ¿Ahora debia servir a aquel hombre o lo que fuera…?

¡Por Tristan!...Debia de explicarme muchas cosas.

Aún tenia la palma de la mano ardiendo a causa de la bofetada que le había dado; siguiendo mis impulsos.

Noté una presencia en mi espalda y me giré. Tenia la sangre hirviendo y el príncipe Edward o lo que fuera aquello, me iba a hacer explotar de un momento a otro.

-Eso… no deberías de haberlo hecho…Bella.- me dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

Nos separaban unos centímetros y sentí marearme. Aquella máquina o hombre, ¡maldita sea! Ni siquiera sabia lo que era. Me retiré unos pasos hacia atrás y sus fuertes brazos me rodearon.

-Te debo una explicación, "pequeña".- sus labios rozaron levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí un calor inundando todo mi cuerpo. Lo miré a los ojos y tuve que morderme el labio para ordenar mis pensamientos. Sentia que iba a desmoronarme de un momento a otro y abandonarme en sus brazos atléticos y varoniles.

-Yo.. no la quiero. Tampoco me la debes. Creo… según creo todo ira en un plan metódicamente organizado por su Alteza.- le dije, intentando salir de su abrazo aprisionador.

-¿Alteza?.- una risita breve salió de sus labios y cogió mi cintura mas fuerte, pegando sus caderas más a la mias.

-Por supuesto… déjeme… ahora… por favor.- intenté golpear su pecho para soltarme. Pero todo fue en vano, el muy maldito tenia una fuerza descomunal.

-¿Y ahora de usted? Jejejejje…. Esto si que es bueno…- me soltó ,gracias a Tristan. Abracé mi torso, sintiendo la falta de sus brazos en él, y miré de nuevo a aquellos ojos verdes tan perturbadores.

-Debemos olvidar todo lo que pasó, Alteza, yo no sabia quien era usted y ahora… no se preocupe no lo voy a perjudicar, para mi todo esta olv…

-Bella.- dijo arrastrando el nombre de una manera sensual.- ¿Y si hubieses quedado embarazada?

Debí de quedarme blanca como una pared; aquello me descolocó pero rápidamente le quité hierro al asunto.

-Si es asi; no se preocupe, yo se lo que debo hacer, usted es el príncipe y yo…

- Y tu eres mi pequeña guerrera, Isabella Swan.- Me empujó levemente y quedé apoyada en un árbol que había muy cerca nuestro.-¿Crees que si llevaras un hijo mio en tu vientre, querria que te lo quitaras? Estas loca de atar si piensas eso. Seas lo que seas; eres una mujer y cualquier mujer puede darme un hijo, sea sirvienta o Seg, como tú. – Me hablaba tan cerca de los labios que pensé que de un momento a otro iba a besarme. Y la verdad es que lo deseaba, deseaba tanto que lo hiciese que sentí como me fundía en el interior de mis entrañas, dejando paso a un flujo de calurosas emociones que surgían sin ningún pudor de mi sexo.

-No creo que esté en cinta. – dije mirando hacia el suelo.

- Desafortunadamente. No lo estas.

Lo miré sorprendida al rostro y me sonrió de manera ladina.

Me sentí insegura y pequeña; sabiendo quien era y lo que era para mi. Ese hombre o lo que fuese había entrado dentro de mi cuerpo y me había hecho gemir, había sido desflorada por él y le había abierto mi corazón también al decirle que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

De repente un nuevo temor me invadió y él debió notarlo porque se tensó y se separó de mi, dejando caer los brazos.

-Debemos largarnos de aquí. La capital de este perímetro no está muy lejos de aquí. Debemos hablar con el rey o el máximo mandatario. Tenemos que crear una alianza, Bella, eso es lo primero ¿Entiendes? No quiero que me veas como a un príncipe, ni a mi hermano o a mi cuñada como sus Altezas, ahora mismo todos tenemos un frente común y es alistar el máximo de ciborgs posible para derrocar a la resistencia que ha creado Aro.

-¿Aro?.- no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

-Sí, pequeña. Él fue el que comenzó todo esto. Por un capricho además.

-No entiendo..

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Debemos de irnos. Habla con Alice. Nos tiene que materializar a ambos en otro punto de este planeta. Debemos hablar con el rey; como te he dicho antes.

-¿Alice sabia quien eras?

-No.

- Se va a salvar por lo pelos.- susurré.

-Tienes una memoria cibernética de lo más insusual, Bella. Me recuerda a la mia. Se llamaba Jasper y por el contrario si era física. Creo que habrían hecho una gran pareja.

-Estupendo.- farfullé.

Le dí un par de vueltas a mi colgante y aparecí dentro de la nave, para hablar con Alice de la manera mas privada posible.

-¿Alice?

-¿Bella?

-¿Supongo que lo has vivido todo en primera persona?- dije saliéndome humo por los oídos.

-Siiiiiii. Bella es increíble. ¡El príncipe Edward ¡ Nena, te has llevado la joya de la corona! Jajajajjaja! Y por lo que veo sigue estando muy atado a ti... y tú a él… no me pasa desapercibido como late tu corazón al estar a su lado…. Te hace no pensar con raciocinio Bella. Lo deseas…¡Y de que manera!

-¡Alice!

-Vale, vale.. pero te he de decir que me es imposible hacer lo que ha dicho el príncipe. Necesito más energía para eso, ósea que debeis de esperar, o hacerlo caminando.

-¿Y la unidad volátil?

-Esta atmosfera es diferente Bella y si quieres volver a Sherkan, tendras que hacer todo lo posible por ahorrar combustible…

-Estupendo… Se lo vas a decir tú a Edw… al príncipe, Alice.

-Lo que deseees.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me hallaba de nuevo dentro del cubículo donde se hallaban Emmet y Rosalie.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces al ver allí sentado a Edward con ellos. Hablaba amigablemente , con ambos y reia también. Su risa era hipnotica y sentí como si algo se abriera dentro de mi pecho; como una semilla recién germinada y me ruboricé.

-Hola Bella.- saludó Rosalie.

-Sí, Hola, Principe Edw…

Él me miró desde donde estaba sentado frunció sus cejas levemente.

-Sin formalismos, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

-No podemos viajar hasta la capital. Alice dice que debemos esperar.- dí un nuevo giro con mi colgante y é vualá, apareció mi pepito grillo en acción.

-Sus Altezas. Saludos afectuosos y emotivos por su reciente anexo familiar; es todo un orgullo para mi , la memoria 32454. Ser testigo del encuentro.

-Vaya…- dijo Edward en un susurro.- Jasper era la memoria 32453…que casualidad. ¿Y bien memoria Alice? ¿Entonces cuando podemos marchar?

-En un par de días solares, Majestad.

-Muy bien. Estupendo. – Edward susurró algo a los oídos de Emmet y este soltó sonoras carcajadas, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de Rosalie.

-Yo he de irme a la unidad volátil, si usted quiere… puede hacerlo usted y yo me quedo aquí con..

-No. Vamos los dos, Bella es una orden.

La carcajada de Emmet se oyó más y yo sentí que mi cara ardia.

-Dos días Emmet y nos vemos hermano.- Se abrazaron ambos y se despidieron también de mí. Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla y Emmet con un abrazo de camaradería.

EDWARD POV

Emmet me había dado jugo de Advierthe. Al pedírselo, estuvo burlándose de mí durante más de cinco minutos, gracias a Tristan, Bella no se encontraba allí. Omití de manera sugestiva como pensaba castigar a "mi pequeña guerrera"

Cuando llegó , sentí los primeros indicios de haberme tomado el jugo: No me afectaba para nada la presencia de Bella; físicamente. Pero no me podía equivocar, si me afectaba mentalmente y de qué manera.

Durante todo el tiempo que me tuvo encerrado, le hice de todo en mis fantasias perversas. Fue el dia que vino y me tocó; cuando decidí que cuando la pillara se iba a volver loca por tenerme de nuevo dentro suyo. Y ese iba a ser su castigo….

-No .Vamos los dos , Bella es una orden.

En un segundo ya nos hallábamos en la unidad volátil y yo no iba a tardar mucho en seducir a "mi pequeña " con mis artimañas…

Oí la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse y acto seguido me metí en la ducha solar. Fue un segundo. Tapé mi intimidad flácida con una toalla y toqué a su puerta como el mas dulce de los galanes.

-¿Bella?

Noté como sus sabanas se movían y nuevamente su voz pegada a la puerta.

- Quiero dormir. Lo necesito.. príncipe.

-Dejame entrar, debo hablar contigo.- mi voz melodiosa, me dio ganas de reir.

La puerta se abrió y allí ví a mi Diosa guerrera, en camisón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos; pero que a mi, me parecía el camisón más sexy del mundo.

-Edward… creo que esto.. no está bien.

Salté sobre ella como un animal fiero y la besé con pasión, cerrando la puerta de un puntapié.

-Voy a hacerte sufrir Nilim(Mi vida), tanto como me lo has hecho sufrir a mi.

Ella no lo pensó un momento y dejó al descubierto mi virilidad, jactándose y relamiéndose al descubrirla. Era perversa. Creo que el castigado iba a ser yo… no debia de haber tomado jugo de Arvierthe…

Continuará… En lo mejor. Lo sé.. pero el tema caliente viene en el siguiente. Lo siento chicas, debemos repirar hondo y estar preparadas para el castigo que va a insuflar Edward a Bella. ¡Oh castigame a mi también por favor! ¿reviews? Gracias mis chicas preciosas!


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia si es mia.

CASTIGADA Y HUMILLADA.

Edward Pov

Desnudo y apretando su cuerpo al mio, sentí el dulce néctar que vagaba por sus piernas, cremosas hasta la saciedad. El olor de su intimidad, se hacia fuerte en mis fosas nasales y en mi garganta. Mi pequeña guerrera; estaba lista para ser castigada.

Besandola con ardor y enfurecido con ella, por haber tratado por todos los medios de mantenerme lejos de su cuerpo durante todo el trayecto a este siniestro planeta. Llevé mi mano a su nuca y la apreté más; si cabia hacia mi boca que la engullía con total voracidad.

Nos faltó la respirancion a ambos y pegué su frente a mi barbilla, apirando fuerte el aroma que emanaba por cada poro de su piel.

-¿Me deseas?.- Le pregunté con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

La aparté de mi, cariñosamente y la miré con total adoracion.

-Te voy a desnudar Bella, y quiero que estes muy quieta…¿lo has entendido?

Sus ojos cristalinos, tenían el velo lujurioso que yo anhelaba para mi. Noté como su mirada viajó hacia mi verga, flácida ; le tapé la boca de nuevo con la mia y mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo hasta dar con el cierre de la vestidura que nos separaba.

De un fuerte rasgon, hice pedazos el camisón y volví a apartarme de su boca cálida, para apreciar su cuerpo desnudo nuevamente. Su sexo,clamaba por ser descubierto ante mis ojos.

Me posicioné de rodillas ante ella, y le bajé las braguitas con desesperación, lanzándolas sin preocupación.

-Eres preciosa.- le dije, muy cerca de su vello púbico.-Abre las piernas para mi ; Bella.

Ella hizo caso a mi orden, y separó ligeramente sus cremosas y perfectas piernas. Metí las manos entres sus muslos y los acaricié durante minutos, sin cansarme de hacerlo.

Me volví a erguir y la cogí en brazos mientras la besaba nuevamente, llevándola al catre donde iba hacer que me rogara que la poseyera de todas las maneras posibles.

Bajé hacia su sexo, dando lametazos y besos por toda la extesion de su cuerpo perfecto, hasta llegar de nuevo a su tesoro, inflamado y encharcado de flujos.

-Te voy a probar, Bella. Quiero mecerte entre mis labios. Tragarme tu sabor….- Y sin darle tregua a una contestación, metí mi lengua entre sus pliegues haciéndola jadear de placer.

Era deliciosa. Gemia de una manera tan sutil, que quise rogarle que no lo hiciera, mi mente iba a estallar de placer.

Lamia y devoraba su sexo con lentitud, agarró fuertemente mi cabello y apretó más mi boca hacia su cavidad.

-Ah…si…Edward….-decia, llengando práticamente al extasis.

Mecía sus caderas, entre mi boca, dándose más placer, hasta que sus flujos y jadeos , me hicieron corroborar la idea, que ya se había ido. Se había corrido, con tanta intensidad que maldecí, una y mil veces haber tomado el jugo.

Bebí todo su néctar, rico, delicioso, adictivo…como el truhan que era.

Me posicioné de nuevo encima de ella y la besé haciéndole el amor con la lengua. Sus brazos suaves envolvieron mi espada y atrapó con una de sus piernas mi cadera, haciéndome estremecer de cabeza a pies.

-Hazme el amor…Edward.- dijo entre mis labios, hinchados y ensalivados por los suyos.

Me aparté unos centímetros de su rostro y le dediqué una sonrisa socarrona, digna de un fantástico actor de teatro.

-No.- dije seco.

Ella miró mi rostro con una mezcla de confusión e ira y me apartó, bruscamente de su cuerpo, ardiente de pasión.

-¿Entonces?.- miró mi falo, flácido y sin vida.- ¿No te excito? Tú… no estás excitado…¡Por Tristán, que vergüenza!.- se irguió levemente y quedé entre sus piernas, anhelando de nuevo su contacto.

Bella Pov

Era un maestro…si, por Tristán, un maestro con honores en la cama.

Habia hecho que viese fuegos artificiales, mientras su boca estuvo en contacto con mi sexo.

Pero luego… nada….su miembro me hizo sentirme una mierda, con todas su palabras.

La bolsa, perfecta, colgaba pesada, bajo su pene regio y monumental…pero sin vida. Quise llorar, por ser tan imperfecta para él; pero una Seg, no llora por ese tipo de cosas.

¿Por qué me había hecho llegar al climax de aquella manera si él no se excitaba con aquellas caricias? Espera…un momento…. Quizás…si quizás necesitaba que yo también lo devorara a él.

-Dejame, intentar…- le dije, mientras le acariciba los hombros, el torso perfecto, lleno de un tenue bello mas oscuro. Su piel blanca, contrastaba con aquel bello marron que lo envolvía suavemente desde sus palpables abdominales , hasta sus pezones erectos…tanto como los míos.

Lo hice volverse para quedar yo encima de él y me posicioné entre sus caderas.

-No…Bella…

-Sí .- le dije, mirándolo ciegamente a los ojos, cogí su falo, orgullosa y comencé a manosearlo de arriba a bajo, intentando alargarlo y engrosarlo para mi….pero no pude hacer nada.

A hurtadillas miraba su cara y comtemple una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro.

¿No le gustaba lo que le hacia? ¿Le daba asco?

Tragué saliva y pegué mi boca a su falo, grande y orgulloso sin estar excitado. Besé tiernamente la punta roma, pasando la lengua por su contorno con delicadeza y devoción….pero nada.

La metí en mi boca y él me apartó de un empujón.

-¡Se suponía que esto era tu castigo, no el mio!.- me gritó , herido.

Yo lo miré con extrañeza y no me dio tiempo a nada más….

Aquella noche Edward Cullen no me dejó llegar al climax, ni una sola vez más.

Me hizo el amor con sus dedos, con su boca,con sus palabras…pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima; paraba y yo me revolvía.

Lloré con un desconsuelo tal, que creía que iba a morirme de impotencia. No le causaba ningún tipo de emoción a aquel príncipe perturbado que me había desflorado, en este mismo lecho hacia unas semanas antes.

Quedé dormida entre sus brazos y cuando me desperté ya no estaba.

El simple roce de las sabanas en mi entrepierna me hacia jadear de placer. Necesitaba una liberación ya que él no me había dado nada mas que migajas con su boca. Necesitaba a un hombre y por supuesto no iba a ser Edward Cullen.

El deseo se transformó en ira y quise gritar al levantarme del lecho.

Aquel príncipe, iba a enterarse de quien era yo…aunque le debiese entrega absoluta por ser quien era… El futuro rey de mi planeta: Sherkan.

Salí de mi habitación hecha una fúria.

-¿Alice?.- grité.

-¿Bella?.- dijo la vocecilla.

-¿Y Edward?.- pregunté , mirando alrededor de la unidad volátil.

- Ha salido fuera. Hay un arrollo de agua muy cerca. Creo que se está aseando.

-Dame las coordenadas y transportame hasta allí ¿hay para eso energía o tendré que ir a pie?.- escupí, envenenada como estaba.

-No, cariño….Bella te has levantado de un humor de perros…

-Calla, Alice, es por tu bien. Te sugiero que no hagas ningún comentario, repecto a mi humor. Puede ser mucho peor a lo largo que transcurra el dia.

-Esta bien, Bella. Preparate.

-Si.

En menos de un segundo, me hallaba en un vasto paraje, donde no muy lejos se vislumbraba un pequeño lago, donde el agua se mecia. Edward debia de estar allí.

Caminé varios pasos hacia él, y como un peso duro que soportar en mi vientre, el miedo me hizo avegonzarme. Me escondí entre unos arbustos, y comtemple el cuerpo que resurgía del agua, llevándose las manos al cabello, despejándose el rostro.

Relamí mis labios, nerviosa. Todavía estaba terriblemente excitada por las caricias de Edward y al verlo nadar sobre aquellas aguas, el deseo se volvió a agudizar en mi centro.

Sus brazos, duros, fuertes se movían dando grandes brazadas y tuve que ahogar un gemido, cuando caminó hacia el follaje. Su desnudéz, hizo que mil pinchazos me brindaran un placer exquisito.

Cuando le miré la entrepierna, no pude menos que fruncir mis ojos, extrañada… conforme la ira iba adueñándose de mi cuerpo….Estaba rigido, potente, perturbador, daba autentico pavor…y a la vez era delicioso.

Se secó un poco con una jarapa que había cerca y se masajeó un par de veces la verga, cerrando los ojos de placer. "Será cabron y a mi me tiene en puertas toda la santa noche"

Tragué duro y sin parpadear si quiera para no perderme ni un centímetro de su hermosísima anatomía.

Eché hacia atrás mi cuerpo, mareada y perturbada por su presencia y jadeé, nerviosa. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y mis recuerdos vagaron solos por mi mente….rememorando momentos en los que yo podía estar en sus brazos y sus violentas sacudidas de placer me hacian temblar hasta hacerme poner los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Bella?.- me susurró la voz tan ansiada y esperada.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, solo para mi vista. Como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

-Yo…Alice.. me dijo que estabas… estabas…

Cogió uno de mis brazos e hizo que me levantara. Sonrió dulcemente, pero en sus ojos había un brillo extraño.

-Ven, date un baño. Sienta maravillosamente. Ven, si quieres te acompañaré. Lo estoy deseando.-dijo mirando mi cuerpo con intensidad.

-Ni lo sueñes.- quise desprenderme de su agarre.- No voy a estar contigo…no después de lo de toda esta noche..

Edward bajó la mirada y una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-Lo siento, Bella..yo nunca, debí hacerte lo que te hice. Lo siento.

-No creo que lo sientas. Fue reiterado.

-Te debo una explicación, Bella, dejame dártela, por favor.

-No me debes ninguna; príncipe de Sherkan.- dije altiva.

-Bella…- dijo sonriéndome y cogiéndome la mano.- Yo quiero dártela.

Continuará….

Chicas…¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado de veras. Que cruel este Edward, pónganse en el pellejo de Bella, buff tiene que ser horrendo y luego verlo así…tan hinchado y sin nisiquiera haber hecho nada… cuando sepa lo del jugo jjajajajajajjaj!¿reviews? Gracias a todas niñas guapas, las quiero!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia.

Lo siento si me demoré….

Los personajes son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer. Yo los adapto a las historias que se maquinan, en mi loca imaginación. Un beso. Nos leemos abajo.

O D I O .

-Bella, escuchame.- dijo Edward deslizando, levemente su dedo por mi mejilla.- Anoche …se me fue de las manos el castigo, que quería emplear contigo.

-¿Castigo?.- ironicé, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

-Tú no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado sin tenerte cerca mio, durante el tiempo que me tuviste confiscado en "el cuarto de los trastos". Y después de aparecer un dia y acariciarme..aún me deseperé mas.

-Tú…-dí un paso hacia atrás y por poco caigo, tropezando contra una roca.- Tú debiste decirme quien eras. Te has estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo. Yo..creo que tenia pleno derecho a saber todo…Principe..

-Ven.- dijo él, acercándome con sus brazos a su cuerpo desnudo.- Creeme cuando te digo; que yo también lo he pasado mal; sin poder decirte en ningún momento quien era.

Negué con la cabeza y me escabullí de sus brazos.

-Cúbrete.- le dije.- ¿No tienes vergüenza, o que?.- dije, completamente atontada mirando su cuerpo atlético.

-Date un baño conmigo. Te prometo que me portaré mejor de lo que lo hize anoche.-susurró, cogiéndome nuevamente de la mano y adaptarla a la suya , de frente a nuestros rostros.- Eres perfecta para mi. Encajamos a la perfeccion, pequeña guerrerra.

Miré como unia sus dedos entre los míos y posaba su fuerte pecho pegado al mio. Mis escasas ropas, ya se habían mojado un poco de tanto ir y venir de su cuerpo.

Mis pechos se vislumbraban casi absolutamente tras mi fina camiseta.

-Ven, Bella, dejame que te dé un baño. Por favor.- su voz, su ronca voz, fue como una especie de complacido ronroneo, como una promesa de lo que estaba por venir.

Embelesada y muerta de hambre por él, lo seguí, hacia el principio del lago.

Plantó una rodilla en el áspero rocaje y comenzó a bajar mis braguitas, acariciando levemente mis muslos, mientras realizaba la acción.

Subió lentamente hacia mi ombligo y allí, cogió de las dos costuras de la fina camiseta y la alzó por encima de mi cabeza, expirando fuertemente, al ver mis pechos, duros e hinchados de excitación.

-Nunca imaginé que la pequeña Swan, seria mia algún dia. Mi Krawoer (maestro), de seguro me pide explicaciones cuando volvamos, mi pequeña guerrera… y ahora ven a aquí y dejame que te asee, en esta agua pura y cristalina. ¿Te has lavado alguna vez,en este tipo de medio, Bella?

Yo, ensimismada como estaba, victima de sus caricias, al despojarme totalmente de mis vestiduras, recobré la percepción de todo, cuando mencionó mi nombre.

-¿Eh? No..nunca.- dije, presa de un deseo irrefrenable.

-Te gustará.

Me alzó como si de una novia se tratase y comenzó en adentrarse en aquel medio tan pegajoso y escurridizo.

-Ahora, te voy a soltar. Supongo que no sabras nadar. Yo te enseñaré…pero antes, y ya que tengo la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos, te voy a besar Bella.

-….

Una sonrisa, ladeada,sensual y provocadora, se dibujó en sus labios perfectos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar mis ojos y esperar que me besara…¡Si…lo estaba deseando, deseaba que besara todo mi cuero, que me hiciera suya allí mismo!

Delineó con su lengua, todos los angulos de mis labios, que se abrían; presos de un deseo inconfesable, que se adentrara con su lengua en mi lasciva cavidad, y fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa, rodeando su cuello con el brazo que me quedaba suelto. Cogí entre mis labios su lengua, que vagaba sin ningún tipo de pudor por mi boca, pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Yo si lo hice, y un suspiro que yacia en el fondo de mi bajo vientre me delató.

Estaba terriblemente excitada.

-Estas preparada para recibirme. Puedo olerlo; querida. Quiero, comprobar…- llevó la mano a mi centro y paseó un dedo por la entrada, jadeando de placer.- ¿Estas así, por mi Bella?.- tragó en seco y dejó mi cuerpo en el terrero duro que había debajo del agua. Sentí que aquel medio, me envolvía de una manera cálida, llegando a percibir pequeñas caricias, al ondear, mientras nos movíamos; aunque fuera tenuemente.

Edward no volvió a hablar más durante todo el baño.

Paseó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo,mientras me cogia de la cintura y me volcaba para que también aseara mi cabello.

No se despegó de mi ni un segundo.

Yo lo miraba y él me miraba, como si nos lo dijéramos todo con la mirada.

Tenia tanta hambre de él, que cada caricia,. Parecía una embestida de placer en mi cuerpo.

Aún tenia que descifrar el porqué de su languidez, la noche pasada. Ahora de lo que estaba segura es que me deseaba, tanto o más que yo.

-Nos secaremos.- dijo tajante.-cogiendome de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Me llevó hacia la orilla y allí, me secó delicadamente, cada parte de mi cuerpo, con la mirada perdida en mi rostro…parecía yo su princesa y él mi complaciente amante…

Cogió mi cuello y le dio una vuelta al colgante.

-Alice, mandanos de vuelta.- dijo en tono ronco. Sin pestañear sin quiera.

-Muy bien,Principe.- respondió mi memoria cibernética .

En unos segundos ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo, en la unidad volátil y él, dueño y señor de mi cuerpo, me cogió de la mano y me llevo hacia la habitación donde habíamos consumado nuestros apareamientos.

-Principe..-pude decir, al sentir, su piel tan cerca mia, que creí arder.

-Shhh…no, Bella, Edward; llamame Edward…- perdido en mi cuello, como estaba, su susurro ronco, me puso los bellos de punta.

-Pero tú eres mi príncipe, yo …tú …eres…Oh…Edward…- Habia bajado hasta mi pecho, y lamia el pezón, con urgencia.

-Sí, Bella, si…¡Por Tristan! Me vuelves literalmente loco…

Y allí, en la soledad de mi cuarto, me enredé en sus caderas y me envistió con celeridad. Pareciamos animales, dominados solo por nuestros instintos. Pero no me importó. Estaba con Edward, estaba con mi príncipe, estaba con el hombre que me había desflorado.

Tanya Pov

-El jiyum (chip de rastreamiento), de Edward Cullen, está mas cerca de lo que pensamos, señora.- dijo uno de los subordinados de mi padre.

-¿Han dado con él?.- dije fría.

-Está en este mismo planeta. Nuestro plan ha dado resultado, señora. Como era previsible, han llegado hasta el planeta mas cercano a Sherkan. Cuando quiera salimos a darle caza.

-Cuanto antes.

-¿Matamos a todos los demás?

-No. Quiero divertirme. ¿ Sabemos quien está con él, aparerte de la hija de Charles Swan?

-Hemos podido ver los radares de nanomecánica que también se encuentan las unidades de el príncipe Emmet y su esposa Rosalie.

-Bien. Trae a la memoria cibernética: Jasper. Lo mandaremos primero a él, sin ningún dato en su memoria Ram. Jugaremos un poco con ellos. Me encanta jugar…sabiendo positivamente que voy a ganar en el intento…

Edward Cullen iba a volver a mis brazos.

Volveria a ser mio…aunque tuviese que volver a mandarlo a la Unidad de Control de mi padre, y borrarle la memoria de nuevo.

¿Cómo era posible que la hija del Krawoer del Principe, siguiera en su memoria? Despues de tanto tiempo…

Debia de haber estado obsesionado con ella; prácticamente desde que la vió. En los jardines de palacio.

Dí un fuerte golpe a la mesa donde me hallaba; partiendo en duro granito por la mitad.

A ella la mataria. No sin antes, hacer que despreciera a aquel principie, que la había amado desde que su Krawoer , comezó a enseñarle el manejo de las armas….

Bueno chicas? Que? Les gustó…

Diganme algo, si? Un beso a todas!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas! Bueno ya era hora que me pusiera a actualizar este fic, mio.

Así que hoy me levanté con ganas de hacerlo y ahí que voy.

Ya sabeis que la historia es mia; pero los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer.

ENAMORADO

Edward Pov

Habia hecho tantas veces el amor con Bella, que mi brazo humano, estaba un poco adolorido por la falta de ejercicio.

Nos habíamos rendido a nuestros instintos, en el primer encuentro; solapado entre las paredes de esta habitación que ahora mismo nos envolvía; pero después todo habia cambiado.

La habia amado, hasta la saciedad, haciéndola participe de todas las ideas de saciarme de ella, hasta el punto en el que me encontraba ahora mismo. Estaba borracho de su aroma y de su piel.

La miré de nuevo.

Hacia unos pocos minutos que dormia placenteramente.

Sus biorritmos eran pausados y su rostro, era el vivo retrato de la serenidad.

Estaba muy pegada a mi cuerpo. Yo la habia rodeado con un brazo, su cintura y su cabeza, descansaba en mi hombro. Suspiré al mirarla.

Cuando todo aquello acabase; le pediría a Charles Swan su Krawoer, (maestro), desposarla en un breve estado de tiempo.

La besé en la punta de la nariz y recordé, cuando comencé a ver a la hija de mi Krawoer, por los jardines de palacio.

**FLASH BACK**

_**Nos hallábamos en el parque de los leones; Yo, habia cumplido ya, los 12 años y mi adiestramiento para el campo de batalla, habia comenzado hacia unos meses, de la mano del jefe de los Seg, de nuestra Guardia Real. El mejor, Charles Swan.**_

"_**La espada de la reina"; así era como llamábamos a el arma con el que habían luchado todos mis ancentros en el campo de batalla.**_

_**Era mas grande que yo. Y luchaba con el peso de esta, porque por aquel entonces, yo era un chico, desgarbado y algo flacucho.**_

_**-Principe, teneis que formar bien vuestros musculos de los brazos y torax, antes de coemnzar con la espada de su familia.- El hombre se habia sentado en la base de un árbol cortado y me miraba, con una risita asomando por su rostro.**_

_**- No…yo quiero, ser un digno príncipe de Sherkan, y aprender lo antes posible, mi pueblo tiene que estar orgulloso de mi; como yo lo estoy de ellos.**_

_**El hombre se levantó, emitiendo una sonora carcajada y dio vueltas a mi alrededor, observándome divertido.**_

_**-Tiene valor, señor; será un buen sucesor de su padre, cuando llegue la hora. Ahora vaya a dejar la espada donde la encontró y comenzaremos el entrenamiento como se debe.**_

_**La autosuficiencia de aquel hombre me enervó; pero también comprendí que debia de hacerle caso, ya que era el mejor hombre con el que contábamos, en lo que se refería a seguridad.**_

_**Caminé hacia palacio , arrastrando la espada, cuando una vocecita eclipsó mis pensativos furiosos a mi recién estrenado Krawoer.**_

_**-¿Mi papa? ¿Sabes donde esta mi papa?.- giré el rostro hacia la voz y me quedé ensimismado. Mi corazón de niño, pre adolescente, cabalgó intranquilo. **_

_**Era una niña, mas pequeña que yo sin duda, pero habia algo en ella, que habia hecho blander mi espada con mucha mas gallardía, al tenerla ella al frente.**_

_**Caminé hacia ella y le sonreí tímidamente.**_

_**-Hola.- le dije, perdiéndome en sus ojos, color chocolate.**_

_**Una mueca de angustia se formó en su bellísimo rostro y comenzó a llorar.**_

_**Solté la espada, haciendo sonar el duro metal contra la roca del suelo y la abracé cálidamente.**_

_**-Mi papa….- decía llorqueando.- Mi mamá….- absorví, el suave aroma de su cabello, al tenerla recargada en mi. Alcé la cabeza, pues comencé a oir nuevas voces y ví a mi madre y a mi padre; mirando hacia la niña con preocupación.**_

_**Mamá se acercó a nosotros y despegó a Bella de mi.**_

_**-Ven, Isabella. Tu papá estará bien. Ahora el rey irá a hablar con él y cuando hayan terminado, te prometo.- dijo suavemente, mamá, rozandola cariñosamente en su suave mejilla perlada.- que tu papá. Vendrá a recogerte a palacio. Mi hijo te acompañará. ¿verdad que si, hijo?**_

_**Yo asentí, como un hombrecito y recogí la espada del suelo, ofreciéndosela a mi padre, quien miraba serio a la niña.**_

_**Hizo un gesto a mi madre con la mirada, y todos nos metimos dentro del palacio.**_

_**Unos truenos arrolladores, bramaron, al llegar a la marquesina de palacio, y allí, cogieron a Bella las nanas y se la llevaron entre sus brazos, para calmar el horrible disgusto que tenia, y que yo no podia comprender.**_

_**Mamá y yo caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones y preso como estaba del infortunio de aquella muchachita, me paré en seco y detuve mi marcha; haciendo así, que mi madre también parase su paso.**_

_**-¿Qué le ocurre a esa niña, mamá?**_

_**Mi madre, bajó la mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos.**_

_**-Su madre ha muerto. Edward. Tu padre se lo está diciendo ahora mismo a tu Krawoer. Ella es su hija. Isabella Swan.**_

_**Me quedé petrificado. ¿Aquella niña, tan dulce y delicada, era la hija de mi maestro? **_

_**Me abracé a mi madre, pensando en la situación, que atravesaba Bella en aquellos momentos y unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro sin piedad. Sentí tanta empatía con ella, que me dolió el corazón.**_

_**El funeral de Reneé; la esposa de Charle, fue dos días después.**_

_**Tuve que batallar verbalmente con mi madre; ya que ella no quería que yo asistiera a ese tipo de eventos; todavía.**_

_**Pero yo quería estar con ella. Darle mi apoyo. Un nuevo sentimiento, brotó en mi pecho y sentí, curiosas mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago y me hacian sentir maravillosamente bien; pero también dolorosamente intranquilo.**_

_**Estuve al lado de mi padre; durante todo el funeral. No sin dirigir miradas furtivas a la dulce niña, bañada en ropajes negros, que sacudia la cabeza, victima de la negación, de no poder estrechar a su madre mas entre sus brazos.**_

_**Mi Krawoer, se mantenía erguido y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.**_

_**El nudo que mantenía en la garganta durante todo el evento, lo tragué al acercarme junto a mi padre para ofrecerle mis condolencias a los dos parientes mas cercanos de Reneé.**_

_**-Charles, yo y toda la corte en pleno, sentimos mucho, lo sucedido con tu esposa.- Mi padre, se acercó mas al hombre y estrechó entre sus brazos, las enormes espaldas del hombre.**_

_**Mi padre, me hizo un gesto con los ojos. Ahora me tocaba hablar a mi. ..y casi todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que iba a decir.**_

_**-Krawoer.- dije vacilante, haciendo que le hombre inclinara su cabeza hacia abajo, ya que yo, pese a tener 12 años, era muy bajito para mi edad. Se arrodilló ante mi,y me miró sin expresión a los ojos.- Siento tu dolor, maestro como si fuera el mio. Te ayudaré a superar tu dolor, haré que algún dia estes orgulloso de ser mi maestro.**_

_**No supe nunca de donde brotaron aquella palabras, dignas de un hombre; no de un niño.**_

_**Mi Krawoer, me dio un fuerte abrazo y allí se derrumbó.**_

_**Como lo hizo su hija dos días antes.**_

_**Me sentí unido a aquella familia de una manera ancestral.**_

_**Al separar su robusto cuerpo, me dirigí a su hija, quien no habia levantado la vista del suelo ni un segundo; presa de una total conmocion.**_

_**-¿Puedo hablar con ella,maestro?.- pregunté al hombre, que miraba a su hija con el rostro consternado.**_

_**Él asintió débilmente con la cabeza.**_

_**Cogí a Isabella de la mano y ella me miró furtivamente. Siguió mis pasos y la llevé al Kiosko de Baile que habia muy cerca del cementerio. Se recostó elegantemente en uno de los bancos y yo la imité.**_

_**-Si pudiese hacer que no lloraras mas. Haria lo que fuera.- dije sin pensar, mirándola, y levantando su dulce mentón, con la ayuda de mis manos.**_

_**Sus ojos, habían adquirido un matiz verdoso, presos del dolor acontecido y estaban hinchados y rojos, en la parte de los parpados.**_

_**-Yo solo quiero a mi mamá…. ¿Puedes devolverme a mi mamá?.- preguntó, entre sollozos y mirándome,con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas.**_

_**-No. No puedo. Pero puedo hacer que tu vida sea plácida y darte seguridad en un futuro.**_

_**Ella no comprendió, porque me miró interrogante, entre hipidos y jadeos de dolor.**_

_**La cogí por la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo;para consolarla. Estalló de nuevo en lágrimas y yo también creí llorar, al sentir su amarga desdicha. Pero me contuve, tenia que estar con ella y re confortala, no fundirme en su dolor.**_

_**Los años fueron pasando y vi a Isabella crecer, desde la distancia.**_

_**Su padre pasaba largas horas conmigo, haciéndome un digno sucesor de mi padre en un futuro lejano.**_

_**Nunca le pregunté que habia sido de su hija; pues yo estaba prometido desde una tierna edad con la princesa Rosalie,una pariente lejana de mi madre.**_

_**Supe por un comentario de Charles, que habia comenzado a estudiar para ser Seg de la Guardia Real y no pude contener mi indignación.**_

_**-¿Pero señor?.- dije, jadeante; pues estábamos praticando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando lo soltó.- ¿Su hija, Seg? ¡Cuantos años tiene Bella, ya, 17 ..18..? **_

_**-Veo que llevas muy bien la cuenta..hijo.- dijo me maestro, con una mueca de burla que hirió mis sentimientos.**_

_**-No… yo solo, me preocupo por las personas que rodean a la gente que estimo. Y a usted lo estimo, Krawoer. – El hombre se puso serio y me tendió la mano. Cuando se la sostuve, me dio un tiron y me apretó contra su pecho.**_

_**En aquellos tiempos Charles y yo, ya eramos casi de la misma altura, y mi cuerpo se habia tonificado y robustecido.**_

_**Nunca tendría el corpachón de Emmet, ya que era mas joven que yo y ya tenia unas anchas espaldas. Pero yo , habia crecido en musculos y en virilidad.**_

_**Al poco tiempo, antes de que me convirtieran en lo que soy, fui al campo de entrenamiento, camuflado de servicio postal.**_

_**Y allí estaba ella. Luchando con una barra de compresión laser, con una habilidad, digna de su padre.**_

_**Llevaba el cabello recogido en una ondeante cola de caballo. Sus ondas saltaban inquietas, ante cualquier movimiento de su dueña..simplemente excitante.**_

_**El cuerpo de Bella habia madurado hasta romper en una exuberante mujer, llena de voluptuosas fomas que me hicieron tragar en seco, al contemplarlas.**_

_**El torneo habia acabado, cuando me dí cuenta. Me habia pasado mas tiempo del acometido, observándola.**_

_**Bajé mi rostro y me perdí entre las personas que habían en aquel paraje al descubierto.**_

_**Cuando llegué a Palacio. Fui a buscar a mi madre.**_

_**Estaba tocando el arpa, cuando entré en su estacia. Dejó de acariciar el instrumento, cuando me vió traspasar el umbral de la puerta.**_

_**-Hijo…¿Qué?.- dijo confundida.- Estas,como abochornado. Te noto extraño. ¿Qué te ocurre Edward?**_

_**Miré a mi madre, serio y creí, ruborizarme mucho más.**_

_**-Quiero anular el compromiso con Rosalie, mamá. Estoy enamorado.- sentencié, bajo la asombrada mirada de mi madre.**_

_**-¿Pero…?**_

_**-Estoy enamorado de la hija de mi Krawoer, mamá.- caminé hacia ella, y cubrí sus manos entre las mias.- Muero de amor por ella, mamá…creo que siempre la amé. Desde la primera vez que la ví.**_

_**-Esta formándose para Seg…es muy joven todavía …dejala que evolucione…espera unos años; entonces…**_

_**-No.- dije tajante.- No quiero que mi futura esposa, luche cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie que no sea conmigo…- no sabia de donde habia salido eso…pero mamá se echó a reir, mirándome cálidamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Esta bien. Hablaremos con tu padre. **_

_**-Estupendo…ahora, debo ir a hablar con las gentes del pueblo, una enorme bestia, los tiene aterrorizados y esta semana iré al los bosques de Hijurem a ver si le doy caza.- besé su mano, argradecido.- gracias mi reina.**_

_**-De nada, futuro rey de Sherkan. Adios príncipe Edward.**_

_**Cuando desaparecí en los bosque de Hijurem,tenia 24 años. Los mismos que Bella tenia en aquellos instantes.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Y allí tumbado junto a ella, sintiendo mi cuerpo rozar el suyo, con una friccion intima, le acaricé el rostro, lleno de total amor y devoción a mi guerrera._

_Sus ojos habían comenzado a moverse y sus latidos se habían hecho plausibles. Estaba despertando._

_Cuando abrió sus enormes orbes chocolate. La miré con total adoracion._

_- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo observándome?.- preguntó insolente._

_-Todo el tiempo.- suspiré._

_-¿Esperando que me recupere, Edward? ¿ O te has cansado de practicar sexo conmigo?_

_Fruncí el ceño y me aparté levemente de ella._

_-Yo no practico sexo…yo te hago el amor, Bella._

_-¿Qué diferencia hay?.- dijo recostando su espalda en la cama, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, y volviéndome loco de nuevo._

_-Te lo voy a mostrar, mi amor…ahora mismo.- y me abalancé sobre ella como un depredador, haciendo que soltara una risita nerviosa, al contacto de mis frios labios con sus sonrosados pezones._

_Continuará…._

_Hola chicas! Espero que estén bien, y que este año nuevo las llene de todo tipo de anhelos…ya sé que me demoré mucho en hacer el capi de este fice, pero bueno; aquí está._

_Voy a cambiar el genero por romance solo, y quitar lo de ciencia ficción; ya que parece que eso, no da lugar a que lo lean mas personas…bueno eso creo._

_Mil besos mis niñas todas, las quiero! Algun coment please! _


	14. Chapter 14

Hellooooo!

Otro capi de Seré Lo que Tú quieras que sea.

En estos días estoy tratando de guiaros mas o menos sobre la cantidad de capitulo de cada fice.

Este no tendrá mas de 20 o quizás alguno menos con el epilogo.

Bueno….os dejo que leais tranquilamente y no os doy el coñazo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama es mia.

**SERE LO QUE TU QUIERAS QUE SEA**

**TE AMO.**

**Jasper Pov**

**Caminaba con mis reservas bajo minimos. **

**Me habían materializado muy cerca del asentamiento donde probablemente estaría mi señor Edward; pero algo me decía que si sacaba mi tarjeta de memoria de mi cabeza y me quedaba allí tirado, podia ser el gesto mas honesto que podia hacer.**

**Aquella mujer estaba loca. **

**Y en su locura quería arrastrar a el príncipe Edward con ella.**

**-Debes darnos su asentamiento,concreto y entonces iremos a por él sin dilación. Es justo para ti, si haces bien tu trabajo, mantenerte con vida.- Ella le habia hablado muy claro; exponiendo claramente que si no mantenía el plan como previamente habia sido ideado, sus cuerpo nanomecánico iria a parar a una de las turbinas de ventilación de la ciudad de Anspens. Donde estaban Tanya, su padre y sus secuaces.**

**Habian taimado un plan casi escrupuloso. Casi perfecto.**

**Si no hubiese sido porque el Principe Edward comenzó a recordar.**

**Tanya habia hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo más que ocupado en su cuerpo , brindándole el calor de su deseo tanto como diera lugar…pero sus recuerdos habían aparecido y con ellos su desaparición total.**

**El chip de seguimiento de control, habia sido una cosa con la que no habia contado el príncipe. Como si de un radar remoto fuera; podia indicar el lugar casi a la perfeccion de donde se hallaba.**

**La cueva era visible. **

**Caminé arrastrando débilmente mis pies y apoyé un brazo en la roca.**

**Cuando caí al suelo unos brazos me tantearon y una voz conocida me habló, deseperada.**

**-Jazz, Jazz….¡Por Tristan! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Me perdí en mi inconsciencia y cerré los ojos. Habia reconocido el matiz de aquella voz. Aunque más ruda, todavía tenia los mismos niveles en mi sonido de sistema. Una de las voces con la que yo habia crecido como ciborg. La voz de Emmet.**

**Apreté el dispositivo de radar y concluí con mi déspota misión.**

**Habia vendido a los que en otro tiempo eran mis amos; aquellos a los que habia profesado lealtad hasta que mis circuitos dejaran de funcionar. **

**Bella Pov**

**Estabamos sentados el uno contra el otro; en la semioscuridad de mi habitación y acariciándonos los rostros sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.**

**Habia algo en Edward que me encongía el vientre. Una sensación ahogada, una dicha y a la misma vez una preocupación. Mil nervios que azotaban por salir , estallando mis entrañas.**

**Noté su virilidad hinchada de nuevo y jadeé, abriendo los ojos teatralmente.**

**-Eres insaciable.- dije, rozando sus labios, perfectos.**

**Sus manos viajaron hacia mi barbilla, mi cuello, mi escote, y uno de mis senos saltó de excitación al sentir su tacto.**

**-No veo que te desagrade. Un leve roce mio y tu cuerpo reacciona maravillosamente, Bella….**

**Masajeó ardientemente el pecho y gruñó desesperado.**

**-No puedo parar de amarte….**

**Tumbó mi cuerpo y comenzó a succionar mis pechos alternando el uno con el otro, sin consideración.**

**Me sentía, tan húmeda…tan mojada…lo deseaba tanto…a él …al próximo rey de Sherkan.**

**Apreté su cabeza con mis manos, presionándola hacia mi cuerpo; trémulo.**

**Ya habia viajado hasta mi vientre, su boca sinuosa, vertía un camino de lamidas que me hacian ver literalmente las estrellas.**

**Bufó levemente al llegar al triangulo de mi sexo, separó mis muslos delicadamente y con la punta de su lengua presionó levemente el botón de mi placer.**

**Apreté mi labio con fuerza.**

**Aquel hombre, me hacia sentir tan deseada y tan sensual que reí ante aquello.**

**Trataba mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza que pensaba que aquello solo podia venir de un ser como él: perfecto.**

**Sentia como devoraba mi intimidad como si estuviese sediento de mi. Levanté un poco la cabeza para observarlo. Me parecía tan sensual mirarlo en aquel momento; que no pude reprimirme.**

**Él, levantó sus ojos hacia mi y siguió su ardua tarea.**

**Comenzaba a sentir como el azote del placer me iba a consumir de un momento a otro.**

**Él debió notarlo, porque despegó su boca de mi sexo y me besó con una pasión que no conocía horizontes.**

**A notar el gusto de mi excitación, subí un escalón más en la perdida de mis sentidos.**

**Pero aquello no era nada para lo que Edward me tenia preparado; su miembro duro y servicial se metió en mi y me embistió con una fuerza renovada de ansia y placer.**

**-Dime cuando te vayas…pequeña…- dijo acariciando mi nariz con la suya, sin parar aquel oscilante baile que era mi absoluta perdición.**

**-Sí.**

**-Quiero….quiero llegar contigo….mi pequeña guerrera.- su voz era tan sensual , tan sugerente. Tanto como su rostro embriagado de placer como el mio.**

**Sus ojos verdes, me miraban mas oscuros de lo normal, presos del deseo incombustible y sus labios hinchados,seguramente como los míos, gritaban ser besados y lamidos una y otra vez.**

**Noté como su miembro duro y erecto prendía fuego en mis entrañas y abrí la boca, victima de la anticipación del orgasmo.**

**-Edward….**

**-Síiiiii…- Sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes y rápidas y gemimos, sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada el uno del otro.**

**Aquella mirada lo decía todo y nada…era una especie de comunión entre los dos.**

**Un pacto.**

**Un deseo.**

**Una confirmación.**

**-Te amo, Isabella Swan.**

**-¿Qué…?**

**Mi mente estaba abotargada del placer y no podia asimilar sus palabras.**

**Sus palabras….**

**Mis palabras…**

**Sonreí , mirando su rostro perfecto y estudié sus ojos, llenos de amor.**

**-¿De veras?.- la sonrisa en mis labios se habia ensanchado y mostraba mis dientes orgullosa ante él.**

**-Por supuesto. Siempre te he amado.**

**Fruncí el ceño y miré su boca.**

**-No entiendo…**

**-Siempre he estado contigo, como una sombra. Desde el mismo dia que me adjudicaron al Krawoer que debia de enseñarme el manejo de las armas. Tú viniste prácticamente de su mano…cuando tu madre murió.**

**Mi mente se perdió en aquellos momentos que mi mente habia querido borrar.**

**Y recordé todo….**

**Recordé a Edward, a mi padre y por supuesto el abrazo que siempre habia añorado y que nunca habia encontrado en los brazos de ningún hombre.**

**Aquel niño era Edward, el muchacho de ojos verdes que a veces vagaba en mis sueños como una sombra.**

**Mis ojos se empañaron y él besó mis parpados con suavidad. Habia tanto amor en ese gesto que me sentí volver a la niñez..en aquel precioso kiosko hablando con Edward de la desaparición de mi madre….**

**Sin comprender negué con la cabeza y él puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios.**

**-Me capturaron y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo público. Pero ya habia hablado con la reina al respecto. Queria anular el compromiso con Rosalie y casarme contigo Bella…pero luego sucedió lo de los bosques de Hijurem y allí se perdió mi pista y me dieron por muerto.**

**-¿Pero como llegaste a ser el que eres ahora mismo ¿ ¿Y como me encontraste a mi?.- Pregunté acariciando su broncíneo cabello, mas revuelto de lo normal.**

**-Comencé a recordar….a recordarte.- Me acariciaba el cabello, con premura y yo me perdia en sus gestos, abducida por su adoracion.**

**-¿A mi?**

**-Sí.- sonrió ladeadamente y besó la punta de mi nariz.- Recordé tu rostro y la sensación que causabas en mi pecho, eso fue lo que me hizo plantearme huir de las garras de Tanya.**

**Me sobresalté.**

**-¿Tanya?**

**-Si ella me convirtió en lo que soy junto con su padre….Queria tenerme con ella a como diera lugar y lo hizo durante un tiempo.**

**-¿Tú…fuiste..su amante?.- aquella palabra me dolió como si me clavarán cien mil cuchillos en el alma.**

**-Sí, pequeña. Pero no recordaba quien era. No te recordaba a ti. Actué como un semental.**

**Hice un mohín absurdo.**

**-¿Estas celosa?.- buscó mi mirada y sonrió franco.**

**-No.**

**-Pues debería de estarlo…**

**Ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta.**

**Una mujer increíblemente hermosa se hallaba en el umbral de esta. Sus ojos destilaban odio desmesurado hacia mi y aquello me hizo sentir un estremecimiento de terror.**

**Algo iba a pasar y no era nada bueno.**

**Continuará…..**

**Bueno chicas…otro capi; algo corto, pero aquí esta. Ya ven no abandono. Me diran que les pareció ¿? Muy importante para poder subsistir en este mundo, ajjjajajajaj! Besos a millones!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola…de nuevo aquí con esta historia.

Seré..no tiene mucha aceptación; pero no me importa. Es como uno de mis hijos y estoy orgullosa de ella; como de las otras historias que escribo.

Es fundamental prender la llama de la gratitud de vez en cuando.

Hoy estoy algo deprimida. No sé si es el dia o qué..pero ando baja de moral.

¿Tanto cuesta dejar "Me gustó" al final de cada capitulo o por el contrario " Eres malísima; no escribas mas"?

Escribo por que es mi mayor terapia; ya lo sabeis. Pero también me gusta ser recompensada de alguna manera.

Oh Mi Diosa! Tuvo unos rewiews astronómicos los dos o tres primeros capis y miré en traffic y habia un monton de lectoras que no habían dejado comentario. No me importó..pero en este ultimo capi ha sido un descalabro…

Han leído prácticamente igual o mas que en el capi anterior y me han dejado muy pocos reviews. ¿Tanto cuesta?

Bueno me estoy desahogando; comprenderme. Estoy un poco desilusionada.

No os agobio mas y os dejo con el capi nuevo ok? Besitos hermosas!

**SERÉ LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS QUE SEA.**

**CAPITULO 15**

_**Tanya Pov**_

_**Los dos allí; entrelazados, con sus cuerpos tan pegados que no cabia ni un trozo de papel entremedio…**_

…_**Me enfurecí. Aquel hombre era mio; solo mio y me iba a encargar de gritarlo y demostrárselo a los cuatro vientos a la maldita aquella.**_

_**Hice pasar con la mano a los ciborgs que llevaba conmigo en la expedición de rescate.**_

_**-¡Apresadlos!.- les ordené. **_

_**Edward me miraba iracundo y tapaba a su putita, con la sabana a duras penas.**_

_**-¡Que mierdas haces, Tanya! Llevame a mi siquieres pero deja a Bella aquí; ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.**_

_**Se veía a leguas que el muy bastardo sufría por ella. Reí con ganas y anduve hacia él.**_

_**Edward se habia levantado de aquel catre de mala muerte y estaba como su madre lo echó al mundo sin nigún pudor.**_

_**Era maravilloso..escultural, prácticamente perfecto..y iba a ser para mi, mio…**_

_**- Lleváosla.- miré hacia un lado y me encontré con las orbes marrones de la retozona de Edward, sonreí con cinismo .- Prepárate a sufrir, hermana.- siseé entre dientes.**_

_**Los guardias apresaron a Bella mientras que los ojos de Edward la seguían con miedo en los ojos.**_

_**- Si haces lo que te ordeno a ella no le pasará nada.- le dije, envolviendo su cuerpo en mi mirada.- Es mas; si vuelves conmigo todo se acabará en Sherkan…lo sabes perfectamente.**_

_**Edward buscó unos pantalones y se los puso con rápidez . Yo lo observaba divertida.**_

_**Estaba excitada; con tan solo verlo.**_

_**Lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto como vivir. Sin él, mi vida no era nada. Estaba completamente vacía.**_

_**-Si vuelvo contigo se acabará la rebelión en Sherkan.- musitó con la cabeza baja.- ¿Todo lo organizaste tú, verdad?.- Ahora me miraba con autentico odio.- Fue en el mismo instante en que te diste cuenta que te abandoné…entonces atacasteis Sherkan..y pensar que todo ha sido por mi culpa…y por tu capricho de tenerme junto a ti….**_

_**-Papá hará todo y repito, todo lo que yo le pida, para tenerme absolutamente feliz. Y yo no soy feliz sin ti, Edward. Tienes que comprenderlo. O tú o tus compatriotas y es mas o tú o la zorra esa, a la que buscastes después de abandonarme.**_

_**-¿Qué piensas hacer con Bella?.- estaba tenso y aquella reacción, mostraba sus músculos duros como rocas. Me relamí de placer.**_

_**-Si no eres mio…para siempre; la mataré. –Observé su reacción y me sentí plenamente satisfecha.- Iremos a Anspens de nuevo y allí borraran tu memoria inicial. Al parecer no se hizo tan bien como se pensó, en un primer momento. Te planificaran para amarme y desearme cada vez que me veas; como yo a ti.**_

_**Respiró foribundo por la nariz; con las aletas abiertas y con autentico odio hacia mi persona.**_

_**-Mejor. Mucho mejor. No podría rozar ni un solo centímetro de tu piel sabiendo lo víbora venenosa que estas hecha. Pero ten claro una cosa.- Se acercó a mi con pasos lentos pero seguros.- Aunque me borres esto.- dijo, señalando con el dedo índice, su cabeza.- Este.- con el puño en su corazón.- Nunca será tuyo…siempre será de ella…tedrias que arrancármelo ; y lanzarlo al fuego; tenlo claro Tanya.**_

_**Aquellas palabras me dolieron mas que cien mil latigazos y le propiné una bofetada, sin dilación.**_

_**Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que los guardias se lo llevaran hacia la nave.**_

_**Fui detrás de ellos.**_

_**-No quiero que los pongas en la misma celda. Quiero que no se vean nunca más.- mi orden iba destinada a uno de los ciborgs de alto rango que llevaba conmigo.- Y buscad a Jasper y matadlo. Sabe demasiado y me…no lo soporto.- El general asintió haciendo un gesto meramente militar y siguió hacia delante.**_

_**Las puertas de la nave se cerraron y con ellas, me llevaba conmigo a la zorra que iba a destrozar, y a mi futuro y compañero de cama.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

_**¿Dónde estaba Edward?**_

_**¿Se habia quedado con aquella mujer que parecía haber salido de una tienda de unidades desestresantes masculinas?**_

_**Intranquila, me eché la mano al cuello y maldije por lo bajo ¡No llevaba colgada a Alice! ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Completamente desnuda, debajo de estas sábanas y sola; completamente sola….**_

_**Un dolor sin sentido me llenó el pecho y las lágrimas se derramaron sin piedad por mi rostro.**_

_**Comenzaba a comprender que quizás no veria mas a Edward y que aquella mujer; Tanya, habia venido a buscarlo para que volviese a ser su amante.**_

_**El llanto se apoderó de mi y sollocé como una loca.**_

_**Me dolia tanto perder a Edward. Que tan solo pensar en él y en aquella…lo que fuese haciendo lo mismo que me hacia a mi… Con aquella ternura y aquella entrega.**_

_**-No puede ser…Bella; no puede ser. Estas enamorada de Edward…como una idiota….- me dije a mi misma como si con ello; recuperara la cordura.**_

_**Siempre habia sido él.**_

_**Aquel niño que una vez me abrazó y me hizo sentir que él también sufria por mi dolor. Aquel niño que tiró la espada de rebelión para darme a mi, calor…**_

_**Muchas veces; me habia sentido vigilada en el campo de entrenamiento.**_

_**Sentía una mirada pesada en mi espalda, en mi nuca, en mi rostro… Pero no podia despegar la mirada de mis contrincantes o de mi barra de compresión laser.**_

_**En esos instantes también me pregunté si no llegué a pensar que estaba enamora de Emmet; porque habia algo en él que me recordaba a Edward. A aquel niño que me visitaba en sueños a veces…calmando mis peores días con el mas profundo y confortante de los sueños.**_

_**Miré a mi alrededor. Me habia instalado en una habitación de cuatro paredes.**_

_**Un espejo se adueñaba de toda la pared que se hallaba a mi frente.**_

_**No se diferenciaban puertas en aquel cubículo. ¡Por Tristán ¡ ¿ Y ahora que iba a ser de mi?**_

**Senté mi cuerpo en el frio suelo y abracé mis piernas con mis brazos; escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco que se formaba.**

**Edward…**

**Edward…**

**Edward Pov**

**No podia pensar que todo estaba perdido. No me podia resignar a que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño y pronto iba a despertar. No lo podia permitir.**

**Arrastrado como una bestia, hacia el puente de mando con la tirana de Tanya. Pude vislumbrar Aspens, mas pronto de lo esperado.**

**Viajabamos a la velocidad de la luz y el viaje apenas habia sido de unos minutos solares.**

**Pensé en Bella y la ira se prendía en mi.**

" **Por favor".- pensé.- " No quiero olvidarla. No quiero olvidar lo que he vivido con ella, sus manos, sus jadeos de placer, sus caricias, el tacto de su piel…como la amo; como un poseso".**

**Me revelé, intentando dar un puñetazo al guardia que estaba a mi lado ; pero no pude. Estaba fuertemente apresado y como si un calor fuera apropiándose poco a poco de mi cuerpo, mi ira se iba acumulando sin control.**

**-¿Impaciente, Edward?.- Tanya se volvió a mirarme y sonrió de aquella manera suya que tanto me repugnaba.- Estoy ansiosa por dejar a cero esa memoria tuya…será muy, muy gratificante que no te acuerdes de nada cuando estes en mis brazos y jadees mi nombre, mientras me haces tuya..**

**Me daban arcadas.**

**Nunca iba a ser nadie mas mia…mi corazón era de aquella mujer que estaba en aquel recinto, muy cerca mio; pero a la vez tan lejos…**

**Sentí en mi cuerpo como descendíamos y contuve la respiración.**

**Quedaba poco tiempo para recordar, y comenzaba a entrar en pánico. No quería perder aquellos momentos, no quería estar vacio como una piedra, quería …quería..queria a Bella.**

**-Apagadlo.**

**La oscuridad se cernió en mi, y aullé de dolor por mi amor. Por ella. Mi Bella,mi pequeña guerrera.**

**Continuará…**

**Corto lo sé. Pero es jueves. Y los jueves estoy literalmente destrozada. La cabeza no me da para mas. Lo siento. Mañana actulizaré Marcada o Demon Prince; no lo sé aún. El domingo El Cisne; seguro. Ok? Besos hermosas. Ni pido ni review ni nada. Vosotras mismas.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicas!

Despues de tanto tiempo…la inspiración volvió y he aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Seré lo que tú quieras"

Espero que os guste y me digáis que os pareció!

Besos hermosas. Nos leemos abajito.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

**SERE LO QUE TU QUIERAS QUE SEA…..**

-¿Impaciente, Edward?.- Tanya se volvió a mirarme y sonrió de aquella manera suya que tanto me repugnaba.- Estoy ansiosa por dejar a cero esa memoria tuya…será muy, muy gratificante que no te acuerdes de nada cuando estes en mis brazos y jadees mi nombre, mientras me haces tuya..

Me daban arcadas.

Nunca iba a ser nadie mas mia…mi corazón era de aquella mujer que estaba en aquel recinto, muy cerca mio; pero a la vez tan lejos…

Sentí en mi cuerpo como descendíamos y contuve la respiración.

Quedaba poco tiempo para recordar, y comenzaba a entrar en pánico. No quería perder aquellos momentos, no quería estar vacio como una piedra, quería …quería..queria a Bella.

-Apagadlo.

La oscuridad se cernió en mi, y aullé de dolor por mi amor. Por ella. Mi Bella,mi pequeña guerrera.

…

…**Y LA VIDA CONTINÚA…**

Bella Pov.

Fué una enorme alegría volver a ver a papá y a la abuela Marie.

Tambien volver a Sherkan y despertar en un remanso de paz que se me hizo difícil soportar.

Todo habia acabado como empezó y yo sabia cual era la razón: Edward.

Los reyes habían vuelto a palacio y los príncipes a sus actividades dinásticas…salvo Edward…

Por deseo expreso de él mismo, habia renegado de su posición de príncipe heredero y la habia trasladado a Emmet y a su preñada mujer; Rosalie.

Él; vivía en palacio junto a Tanya; el amor de su vida, según las revistas sensacionalistas y los rumores que asolaban la planta de los Seg.

Yo sabia la realidad..sabia que aquel Edward que de vez en cuando veian mis ojos no era el que me amó; aquel hombre biónico que me declaró su amor y que por él se dejó vencer por aquella serpiente de cabellos color fresa.

Sus padres lo habían acogido como locos al volver con Emmet y Rosalie y por consecuencia a Tanya, la que daban por muerta al igual que a él.

A veces; en el campo de adiestramiento pude ver a la reina Esme; sus ojos volaban hacia los míos y una tristeza infinita me embargaba.

Ella, junto con Emmet y Rosalie, sabían realmente a quien amaba Edward, lo que probablemente no sabían era que papel tomaba Tanya en esta historia.

Alice se habia convertido en una unidad física por deseo expreso de mis superiores.

Y ella estaba encantada. Su cuerpo era menudo, de buena figura , un cabello algo revolucionado y unos ojos negros; chispeantes.

Su sonrisa era el caudal de mi desdicha; porque sin duda al volver del planeta objeto de agua, la ausencia de Edward me perjudicó de una manera absoluta.

Lo amaba.

Creo que comencé amarlo desde que lo conocí…y luego al ciborg…al ciborg bello y sensual; que me regalaron como unidad desestresante.

"_Seré lo que tú quieras…"_

Edward….

Ahora tiempo después de que todo volviese al orden; y los ciborgs adulterados de combate cayeran inertes; antes los pocos Segs que quedaban en Sherkan, todo habia vuelto a la loca rutina diaria…..

La abuela, papá…las chicas y los numerosos flirteos por parte de los chicos cuando iba a las oficinas de S.T.S.G. Para la Guardia Real; era algo mas que fustrante .Pasarse por aquellas oficinas llenas de incipientes mojigatos que creían que con un cuerpo bien formado y alguna que otra técnica de ataque podían llegar a formar parte de los nuestros.

Una mañana…una de tantas…

-Bella. ¿Hija?.- Papá, habia llegado hasta mí con su silla de ruedas y miraba con preocupación el gesto ausente de mi rostro. Volví la vista a él y le sonreí.

-Perdona papá. ¿Qué has dicho? Estoy algo distraída…

-Hum.- hizo un mohín de disgusto y se apartó ligeramente de mí, echando hacia atrás las enormes ruedas de su silla.- Llevas distraída mucho tiempo Isabella Swan. Y estoy seriamente preocupado; desde que volviste del espacio con el príncipe Emmet eres una total desconocida para mí.- Charlie acarició su bigote pensativo y achicó los ojos.- Algo debió suceder que no nos has contado…y por mas que intento sonsacar a Alice no hay manera. Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros hija, y siento que me estas ocultando algo. Confío en que cuando estes lo suficientemente preparada para ello nos hagas participes. Tanto tu abuela Marie y yo estamos seriamente preocupados por ti.

Intenté sonreir; pero fue peor que si hubiese estallado en llanto. Aquello no se lo creía nadie.

-No me ocurre nada; papá.

La mano de papá voló hacia las mías y las apretó.

-Nunca te sentiras juzgada, Bella.- Bajó la cabeza y miró mis ojos con insistencia.- Hemos sido invitados a palacio.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo…Porqué?.- me llevé la mano al cuello y las palabras me salieron a duras penas.

- Van a hacer publico el compromiso de Edward con Tanya Vulturi…- Charlie siseó.- No me gusta nada que Aro Vulturi se inmiscuya en la familia real. No creo equivocarme cuando mi instinto me dice que la resistencia tiene algo que ver con él…..-Charlie dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia un pequeño bufete y abrió un cajón, sacando de él dos sobres inmaculadamente blancos.

- Toma.- me dijo.- Abrelo. Yo ya he abierto el mio y es una invitación a ese evento. Supongo que la tuya será de la misma índole. Yo estoy invitado como Krawoer de Edward. Tú lo estarás por serlo de Emmet. Es lógico.

Mis manos temblaban con el sobre sobre ellas. Tragué en seco y conté hasta diez. No quería, no permitiría que papá supiera de mi sufrimiento en aquellos momentos.

Junté todo mi temple y suspiré, quitando importancia a lo que sostenía entre mis manos.

-Papá.- dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros dos en una fiesta de la realeza?.- negué con la cabeza.- Ni a ti, ni a mi, nos gusta mezclarnos con la gente…

-Es irrevocable. Abrela.- me instó papá.- Casi como una orden. Eso es lo extraño.

Abrí el sobre y desplegué el papel de fibras de alunis. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior.

"**Isabella Swan Dywer; los monarcas: Carlisle y Esme Cullen, la invitan sin posibilidad de negación a la fiesta de compromiso de nuestro primogenito; el príncipe Edward I con su prima la señorita Tanya Vulturi Denalí. El próximo dia….**

**..En calidad de Krawoer del príncipe Emmet Cullen.**

**Atentamente: La casa Real Cullen.**

-Me rehusaré.- dije sin aliento. No podia encarar a Edward sin que el dolor se afianzara en mi pecho y me fulminara. Demasiado doloroso era para mi saber que ahora; en aquellos momentos habría despertado con ella y seguramente le habría hecho el amor….

-No puedes, Bella.

-Lo haré.

Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada y le dí la espalda a papá.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella….crees que soy tonto o qué ¿Todavía sigues enamorada del príncipe Emmet? Deberias de haberte hecho a la idea que ya es casado. ¡Por Tristan, hasta espera un hijo de Rosalie!

Me volví para mirarlo sobresaltada.

Casi seria mejor que creyese aquello.

Seria mucho peor que papá supiese la verdad.

-Si. Lo sigo amando.

Charlie avanzó unos metros hacia mí con mirada acusadora.

-¿Y entonces quien fue quien te desfloró? ¿Fue él?

Aquello era de autenticos locos…¿Cómo sabia mi padre que yo habia sido desflorada?

-¿Y tú…?

-Alice.

-¡Alice! ¿Y quien le manda a Alice?.- Estaba elevando la voz demasiado. La enana seguro que en pocos segundos se presentaría allí.

-No desvies el tema Bella. La ley es la ley y si ha sido un hombre el que te ha desflorado tiene pleno derecho a hacerte suya. ..

La voz de Alice entró en el salón como el repiqueteo de unas campanillas.

-Charlie. Deja a Bella. Fue una unidad desestresante.

Podia jurar que papá no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Unidad desestresante?.- siseó con incredulidad.

-Se la regalaron las chicas por su 24 aniversario; Charlie. Subimos a Edw…a la unidad desestresante a la nave y allí la naturaleza hizo lo demás…

-¡Por Tristan, Bella! ¡Una unidad desestresante!

-Vale papá.- Miré a Alice que me sonreía.- Gracias enana…

De la boca de Charlie salió algo parecido a un rugido.

- ¡Iras a esa fiesta! ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¿entiendes? Me importa poco si sigues enamorada del príncipe Emmet o no. Eso te servirá para hacerte mas a la idea de la situación..ademas hay otra cosa que he omitido decirte…

-Sorprendeme; papá…..

-El príncipe Edward requiere de mis servicios; quiere entrenarse para guerras venideras. Como puedes ver yo no puedo hacerlo. Asi que delego en ti esa labor. Ya lo hiciste con Emmet; no será problema entrenar a Edward. Es un buen muchacho y aprende rápido y sin duda tú eres la mejor.

La respiración huyó de mi cuerpo y miré con los ojos perdidos a Alice.

No podia negarme.

Pero seria tan doloroso mirar los ojos verdes de Edward y no declararle mi amor…..

Continuará…

Bueno…a ver que tal va este capi que para muchas será una sorpresa…

Bueno ya me diréis ok?

Mañana Prisionera del deseo ok? Besos hermosas; las quieroooooooooooo!


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaaaaaaaaa!

Sigo con Seré lo que tú quieras que sea.

Espero os guste. Besos nenas; nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**SERÉ LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS QUE SEA.**

- ¡Iras a esa fiesta! ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¿entiendes? Me importa poco si sigues enamorada del príncipe Emmet o no. Eso te servirá para hacerte mas a la idea de la situación..ademas hay otra cosa que he omitido decirte…

-Sorprendeme; papá…..

-El príncipe Edward requiere de mis servicios; quiere entrenarse para guerras venideras. Como puedes ver yo no puedo hacerlo. Asi que delego en ti esa labor. Ya lo hiciste con Emmet; no será problema entrenar a Edward. Es un buen muchacho y aprende rápido y sin duda tú eres la mejor.

La respiración huyó de mi cuerpo y miré con los ojos perdidos a Alice.

No podia negarme.

Pero seria tan doloroso mirar los ojos verdes de Edward y no declararle mi amor…..

…**.**

**CAPITULO 17**

"**SOY LA HIJA DE CHARLES SWAN"**

**-¡Isabella Marie Swan; llegamos tarde! La unidad volatil oficial ha llegado hace mas de diez minutos y tú no te has dignado a salir del lavabo. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?**

**Inhalé profundamente y volví a mirar mi uniforme de gala para el evento.**

**El mono ajustado de látex negro , delimitaba a la perfección las líneas de mi cuerpo. Las insignias que colgaban de mis hombros, hasta mis codos eran mas de veinte.**

**Sin duda para mi escasa de edad, tenia menciones honoríficas en muchas misiones, era digna sucesora de mi padre.**

**Aovillé mi melena en un tirante moño y me calcé las botas oficiales que correspondían.**

**Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras con detenimiento. Aún era demasiado pronto y no quería encontrarme a Edward ni a " su prometida" antes de lo estrictamente necesario.**

**Pero papá, era papá. Él y sus malditos protocolos Reales..**

**-¡Por Tristán; Bella! Vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo antes de ayudarme a sentarme en la unidad volátil con las manos.**

**-Papá. Es todavía demasiado pronto. No quiero estar como un pasmarote esperando que el salón se llene de los demás invitados…**

**-Quiero presentarte personalmente a Edward…Aunque realmente ya os conoceis. Desde pequeños. El dia que tu madre murió, los reyes te apoyaron en todo momento Bella. Y Edward no se despegó de ti ni un solo instante.- Charlie se rió; como de un chiste privado y volvió a mirarme.- Por un tiempo mantuve esperanzas sobre el príncipe…y ….sobre Edward y tú.**

**Me ahogué en mi propio suspiró y noté como el calor se alojaba en mi rostro.**

**-Si. Ya sé que es una memez. Pero habia muchos gestos en aquel muchacho que me hacian pensar que estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Recuerdo cuando le comenté que querías ingresar en la Guardia Real…puso el grito en el cielo….En todo momento sabia como iban tus calificaciones y algún dia que otro, sé por algunos de mis compañeros Krawoer; que fue de incógnito a verte combatir en los torneos….**

**Juro por Tristan; que intenté que mis ojos no me delataran….**

**Pero todo aquello que me estaba contando papá, era tan dulce y maravilloso…Edward siempre habia estado ahí, en la sombra como me dijo. Observándome y preocupándose por mí.**

**Carraspeé duramente y logré pestañear lo suficiente para que las lágrimas no brotaran de mis ojos.**

**Charlie no mencionó nada más en todo el trayecto hacia el castillo de sus Majestades. Yo tampoco lo hice; pero mi estado de ánimo rozaba el histerismo. Iba a ver a Edward, quizás estrechara mi mano entre las de él…..**

…**.**

**El Palacio era una joya de ingeniería moderna. Pero con un toque de distinción que hacia recordar épocas pasadas de Sherkan. Habia pertenecido a la familia Cullen por siglos y ahora yo me encontraba en él. Un estremecimiento se repartió por mi espina dorsal al contemplar a lo lejos el kiosko blanco que habia en medio de un gran jardín.**

**Me acerqué dejando a Charlie hablando con un krawoer que como él; estaba retirado y caminé en línea recta hacia el kiosko con determinación.**

**Era como si a cada paso me fuera reencontrando con mi niñez y los duros momentos acaecidos en ella. Pero allí; en aquel lugar. Todo era dulce y embriagador. Una sonrisa ensanchó mis labios y me puse de cuclillas para tallar una flor de magnítia (flor típica en Sherkan) que brotaba del suelo cobrizo de Sherkan.**

**-No la talles. Es demasiado hermosa para hacerlo. Si lo haces morirá sola y triste. Mejor déjala que se nutra de nuestra tierra hasta el dia de su muerte.- Me volví hacia aquella voz que tan bien conocía y traté calmar mis nervios lo máximo que pude.**

**Dejé la flor en su sitio. "En su tierra" tal y como él habia dicho y volví sobre mis pasos hacia el palacio para no darme de bruces con Edward.**

**-¡Eh! ¡No te marches!.- Noté como varias pisadas se acercaban cada vez mas rápido hacia mí y antes de darme cuenta lo tenia de frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso.**

**-¿Te conozco?.- dijo arrugando el entrecejo.**

**Me quedé sin palabras al contemplarlo. Desde luego con Edward no servían para nada las vestimentas protocolarias. Vestía un pantalón de color negro y un suéter del mismo color con cuello en v. Estaba terriblemente seductor.**

**-No…sé…**

**Su risa genuína; invadió mis sentidos y volví a caminar sin darle importancia a sus palabras.**

**-¿Huyes de mí? .- volvió a reir y me agarró un brazo para encararlo….Me sumergí en sus ojos verdes y perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio….**

**-Te conozco….sé que te conozco….- susurró; abrigándome con su abrasadora mirada.- Dime quien eres.- preguntó demandante.**

**-Yo….- dejé de mirarlo y me pasé una mano por la frente, aturdida por su contacto.- Debo marcharme ..alguien me espera…yo…**

**Su rostro se volvió duro e implacable. Dió dos pasos hacia atrás y dejó que me marchara.**

**Cuando llegué al salón de los reyes; no pude contener las lágrimas y busqué los lavabos del servicio por doquier. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil….extremadamente difícil.**

**Me encerré en uno de los cubículos de aseo y estuve allí por tiempo ilimitado. **

**Al escuchar la Salve Real; limpié mis lágrimas y abrí el anillo de Imniosa que llevaba en el dedo anular. Aquel utensilio era la mar de práctico cuando los ojos estaban como los míos en aquellos momentos. Henchidos de llorar y con el maquillaje a chorreones por mi rostro.**

**Fijé el cristal en mi rostro y bastaron unos segundos para estar de nuevo perfecta.**

**Nadie notaria mi estado de ánimo. Nadie, excepto yo.**

**Avancé lo mas aprisa que pude y me instalé al lado de la silla de ruedas de papá antes de que terminara la Salve.**

**-¿Dónde te has metido Bella? La Reina me ha preguntado por ti. Está muy orgullosa de tus logros y desea felicitarte. Tambien he hablado con el príncipe Emmet y su esposa. Me han expresado sus mejores deseos para ti y me han rogado que les hagas saber cuando estes libre para saludarlos…. – Charlie suspiró y me agarró una mano dando suaves palmaditas.- Me ha dado una profunda emoción volver a saludar a Edward. Le he hablado de ti. Le he informado oficialmente, que tú me honrarás en pos de mi estado. Tú seras la krawoer de Edward…**

**-Si no hay otro remedio lo haré papá….**

**-Mira; la familia Real en pleno viene hacia acá…**

**Queria huir; pero no habia manera.**

**Esme le hablaba a su hijo Edward en el oído y él me miraba directamente a los ojos cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Sonrió enigmáticamente y mordió su labio inferior lentamente….**

**-Bella..estamos orgullosos de ti…por tantas cosas. Estaba deseando de verte de nuevo. Tu nombre aparecerá algún dia en los libros de historia de Sherkan…- El Rey Carlisle me besó la frente y me quedó boca de pez. ¡Se estaban saltando todas las cotas protocolarias por mí!**

**-Hola hija. Mi marido no ha dejado lugar a mas palabras; si en caso una. Gracias.- Esme hizo lo mismo que su marido y de repente los brazos fuertes y grandes de Emmet me alzaron del suelo como una muñequita. Miré a Rosalie que se acariciaba su incipiente barriguita y me sonrió; guiñándome un ojo.**

**-Estamos orgullosos de ti. Bells…- me susurró Emmet.- Sigues causando el efecto que esperábamos en Edward.- volvió a murmurar en mi oído mientras me bajaba.**

**Fue Carlisle el que presentó a la joven ramera que se predía del brazo de Edward.**

**-Bella. Ella es Tanya. La novia de Edward; supongo que habrás oído hablar de ella.**

**Tanya me miró con veneno en los ojos y saludé con una reverencia. Nada que ver con en interludio de caricias que habia tenido con los demás miembros de la familia Real.**

**-¿Asi que tú eres Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?.- la voz de Edward; descolocaba mi mente y mi cuerpo.**

**-Si .- admití.- Principe.- Hice una nueva reverencia y él se mostró mas que divertido.**

**-Tú seras mi krawoer ahora. Espero que lo que haya oído sobre ti sea cierto. Quiero entrenarme duro.- La mirada de Edward , seguía siendo divertida y pude ver claramente en incipiente enfado de Tanya.**

**-Soy la hija de Charles Swan y todavía no lo he defraudado.**

**Edward dio dos pasos hacia mí y me ofreció su mano fría. La tomé y apretó delicadamente mi palma entre sus dedos.**

**-Tampoco lo has hecho en mí.- Me sumergí en su verde esmeralda y sonreí de dicha…**

**Continuará…..**

**Bueno…antes de lo esperado no? Espero os haya gustado el capi chicas! Espero vuestro reviews que serán contestados religiosamente por muá… Besos nenas; Os quiero a morirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Habeis visto el video de la luna de miel de Amanecer 1? Ahhhhghghghgh todavía estoy babeando por los pasillos…..**


	18. Chapter 18

Nenas…héme aquí con vosotras, para brindaros una nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Espero que os guste. Besos nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.**

**SERÉ LO QUE TU QUIERAS QUE SEA.**

-¿Asi que tú eres Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?.- la voz de Edward; descolocaba mi mente y mi cuerpo.

-Si .- admití.- Principe.- Hice una nueva reverencia y él se mostró mas que divertido.

-Tú seras mi krawoer ahora. Espero que lo que haya oído sobre ti sea cierto. Quiero entrenarme duro.- La mirada de Edward , seguía siendo divertida y pude ver claramente en incipiente enfado de Tanya.

-Soy la hija de Charles Swan y todavía no lo he defraudado.

Edward dio dos pasos hacia mí y me ofreció su mano fría. La tomé y apretó delicadamente mi palma entre sus dedos.

-Tampoco lo has hecho en mí.- Me sumergí en su verde esmeralda y sonreí de dicha…

…**.**

**Capitulo 18**

**La tensión del primer momento habia desaparecido, después de la recepción y el pequeño buffet que nos ofrecieron en la Casa Real, papá invitó al príncipe a una amena charla de la que yo solamente era una receptora mas. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías; pero entre tanto Edward miraba mis ojos a hurtadillas, sonreía de una manera terriblemente sensual y se pasaba demasiado a menudo la lengua por sus labios; relamiéndose con anticipación a algo que se estaba creando en su mente.**

**Sin quererlo, recordé como me habia entregado a él sin reservas y como habia tocado el cielo con las manos. Una ola de deseo me inundó y súbitamente noté como el rubor cubrió totalmente mi rostro.**

**Respiré hondo y cuidadosamente me marché de aquel corro de espectadores que escuchaban a mi padre y al príncipe, absortos. Caminé de nuevo hacia los jardines y allí me sentí libre de poder volar de nuevo hacia el pasado…hacia el dolor.**

**El satélite de Tristán: Obnubus, brillaba aquella noche de manera especial, los pequeños cráteres se veian claramente anaranjados; sostuve la copa de ambrosia entre mis manos y cerré los ojos fuertemente, protegiendo el deseo de recuperar a Edward y sus caricias.**

**Abrí los ojos y volví a mirara el satélite.**

**-¿Crees en esas chiquilladas?**

**Era él, era su voz, estaba allí, a mi lado y ni siquiera habia deparado en su presencia.**

**-Yo.. no sé de que me habla majestad.- Bajé la cabeza, mostrando sumisión y quise retirarme inmediatamente de su cercanía, me hacia demasiado daño tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo y acariciarlo como mandaba toda la fibra de mi ser.**

**-Bella…no quiero que me hables con tantos formalismos. Vas a ser mi krawoer; por tanto habrá un mínimo de camaradería entre nosotros. .- Lo miré directamente a los ojos y me sumergí en aquella marea liquida de deseo que siempre me embargaba cuando estaba cerca de su cuerpo. ¡Oh, por Tristan, cuanto lo deseaba! Mi piel clamaba a gritos su nombre, la cercanía volvía mis instintos locos y no parecía ser dueña de mis actos.**

**-Pero…señor…- balbuceé.**

**Noté su cuerpo mas cercano al mio; mi hombro rozó su pecho por un milésimo instante y mis hormonas gritaron de ansiedad. Cerré los ojos, presa de aquella fogosidad extraña y a la misma vez tan conocida, al tenerlo al él, tan cerca.**

**-¿Pedias un deseo, Bella?.- Su voz se hizo mas sugerente. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo?**

**Lo miré interrogante y él se apartó un poco y sonrió, pasando una de sus manos por su desordenado cabello.**

**-Si.-espeté, esperanzada que me hubiera recordado.**

**-Creia que pedir deseos a Obnubus eran cosas de niñas o de viejas charlatanas. ¿Me diras que crees en la leyenda?**

**-No pierdo nada al hacerlo. Quizás sea mi última esperanza.**

**-¿Un amor martiriza a mi krawoer?.- Sus cejas se juntaron y quise lamer aquella profunda arruguita que se hacia en la parte superior de su nariz.**

**-Deseo que vuelva….- susurré, mirándolo. Abrasándome con la calidez de su mirada. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y Edward se acercó a mi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.**

**-No se puedo llamar hombre, al que hace llorar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.- susurró.**

**Miré su rostro, sus labios y un sollozo se escapó de mi boca. Corrí, huí de allí como pude. Haciendo caso a mi mente que me gritaba que abandonara su cercanía y haciendo oídos sordos a mi cuerpo que clamaba por sentir el suyo….**

…**.**

**El primer dia de entrenamiento. No quiero levantarme de la cama. He soñado esta noche con él y lo he amado con tanta intensidad que creo que he tenido un orgasmo en sueños.**

**He podido sentir sus manos, su boca, su masculinidad rozando las paredes de mi centro combulso una y otra vez. Me levanté con las mejillas encendidas y con los labios mas sonrosados de lo habitual. Me sentía cansada y adolorida. Parecia como si en realidad hubiese tenido una maratón de sexo con Edward.**

**-¡Bella!**

**Oh por Tristan, papá. **

**-Si, papá. Tranquilo. No voy tarde. Me doy una ducha solar y salgo en camino al palacio.**

**La voz de papá se oia amortiguada por la puerta que nos separaba.**

**-Nena, tienes una unidad volátil de la Casa Real esperándote hace diez minutos. Hija, date prisa, no hay que hacer esperar al príncipe.**

**En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en la unidad volátil y me dirigía a la Casa Real.**

**El príncipe Edward me esperaba en los campos de entrenamiento.**

**Lo ví casi instantáneamente. Era tan asombrosamente bello que comencé a hiperventilar por falta de respiración. Llevaba un mono de lucha holgado; pero se definían perfectamente su abdomen y sus estrechas caderas. Su cabello brillaba de manera espectacular aquella mañana, dándole pequeños destellos dorados a aquel raro cabello color cobrizo que tenia.**

**Su padre estaba con él. Estaban discutiendo acalorados. Me paré en seco. No habían deparado en que habia entrado por los jardines. Carlisle me vió y Él que me daba la espalda en ese preciso momento, giró la cabeza para observarme atormentado.**

**Caminé con paso firme hasta ellos y les hice una leve reverencia antes de hablar.**

**-Majestad.- saludé a Carlisle.- Príncipe.- hice lo mismo con Edward.- Ruego me perdonen la tardanza, no volverá a ocurrir.**

**Los labios de Edward dibujaron una sensual y diabólica sonrisa. Intenté no darle importancia y su padre se despidió de nosotras.**

**-¿Armas?.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.**

**-Si no te importa; prefiero comenzar con peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Sé que también eres buena en ese aspecto.- volvió a sonreir con la misma malicia.-Luego pelearemos con armas Afkon.-terminó determinante.**

**Asentí y me puse en posición de lucha.**

**Pude sentir su mirada a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Lenta, minuciosa….cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos eran literalmente salvajes y noté como mi piel se erizaba.**

**Intenté reprimir a mi cuerpo y me lancé contra él con una de las llaves de combate con mas placaje que tenia en mi historial. Lo pillé completamente desprevenido y lo eché al piso, estallando en carcajadas.**

**-¡No subestimaré mas tu fuerza Bella; te lo prometo!.- volvió a retorcerse por el suelo y a reir.**

**Yo me quedé de piedra y asombrada por su reacción le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.**

**-Lo siento, Majestad. Pensé que iba a defenderse. No puede pensar en mi, como una mujer, tiene que hacerlo como un rival. Yo le estoy atacando y usted se defiende.**

**Edward se levantó lentamente, sin perder contacto visual conmigo.**

**-Llevas razón. Lo siento, se me olvida que eres mi krawoer….- En un gesto completamente suyo cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz; haciéndome casi suspirar.- Venga, Bella. Estoy preparado, el primero que haga contacto con el suelo, pierde.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si yo caigo, pierdo. Si tú caes; pierdes.**

**-Perdon Majestad pero esto no es una pelea de colegio. He venido hasta aquí con la firme idea de volver a hacer de sus músculos lo que eran, es mi deber y por consecuencia el de mi padre.**

**-Bella….- susurró acercándose a mí, demasiado. Su dedo índice recorrió mi mandíbula suavemente. Me perdí en aquel contacto y cerré los ojos; dispuesta a despertar de un momento a otro.**

**-¡Edward!.- Era la voz de ella. De Tanya.**

**Caminaba con algo de lentitud, sus prótesis habían sido las primeras y no estaban tan bien definidas como las que Edward tenia en uno de sus brazos y pierna.**

**-El modisto está en una de tus habitaciones; querido. El traje ya lo tienes confeccionado. Sube.- Ni siquiera me miró. Se paró delante de Edward, que estaba muy pegado a mi.- Por favor.- suplicó con un deje extraño.**

**Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y se volvió brusco hacia las escaleras que llevaban al Palacio. No se despidió, ni si quiera me miró.**

**-Pequeña plebeya marginal….sigues como la araña a la mosca. Déjame decirte que no te recuerda y cuando me hace el amor. Gime mi nombre, no el tuyo. Edward es mio…tú para él no has existido nunca y ahora lo haces siendo su krawoer…una krawoer, que no esta a la altura, ya que él hubiese querido a tu padre, no a ti; pequeña mosquita muerta.**

**Conté hasta diez. No podia armar un escándalo en los jardines de Palacio.**

**-Mi padre me ha legado el entrenamiento de el príncipe. Mientras que él no me lo diga a viva voz, yo seguiré viniendo a ofrecer mis servicios.**

**-Ya te gustaría ofrecer otro tipo de servicios pequeña ramera con cara de puritana. ¡No te acerques a Edward mas de lo necesario, porque si no, todo este maldito planeta, lo sufrirá!**

**Ví como se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. **

**Miré hacia palacio y asombrada mi corazón galopó loco. Edward estaba en una de las ventanas. Me miraba con tristeza. Bajó el rostro y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. ¿Estaba llorando?**

**Caminé hacia la salida con el corazón en un puño. No tenia idea si Edward me recordaba o no; pero de lo que estaba segura es que Tanya lo estaba chantajeando para que se casara con el….**

**Continuará-….**

**Nenitas…espero les haya gustado. Esto se pone interesante…creo. Espero que me digáis lo que os pareció Un beso para todas. Os llevo a cada una de vosotras en mi corazón.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con este fic.**

**Espero os guste lindas.**

**Chicas; las que no teneis cuenta:**

**Sofia, Estefana ,mmch .Lifeiscolors, sumara, missju, Caresme. Nenas no he podido contestaros lo siento…pero me gustaría hacerlo, individualmente, pero como no puede ser asi…tendré que hacerlo por esta vía.**

**Besos a mis demás lectoras que si contesté; y están inscritas.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**Seré Lo Que Tú quieras que sea.**

Miré hacia palacio y asombrada mi corazón galopó loco. Edward estaba en una de las ventanas. Me miraba con tristeza. Bajó el rostro y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. ¿Estaba llorando?

Caminé hacia la salida con el corazón en un puño. No tenia idea si Edward me recordaba o no; pero de lo que estaba segura es que Tanya lo estaba chantajeando para que se casara con el….

…**.**

**Capitulo 19.**

-Bella….¿Cuanto hace que no sales a tomar ambrosia?.- la voz de Alice me despertó de mi estado de catatónia. Todavía no me habia podido quitar a Edward de la cabeza. Adolorido y atormentado…con las manos en el rostro….

-No me apetece para nada salir a tomar ambrosia. Recuerdo que la última vez tuve que salir disparada de Sherkan.- Atrapé un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos y lo miré despreocupadamente.- ¿Sabes? Todo me recuerdo a él….todo me recuerda a Edward, es como una maldición.

Sentí que el mullido colchón de mi cama se vencía. Alcé los ojos y allí estaba ella, mi pequeña Alice, con aquel cabello disparado en todas direcciones y su carita singular. Desde que le habían asignado un cuerpo nanomecánico, la considera mi única amiga y confidente.

-Sinceramente Bella. No creo que Edward se haya olvidado de ti. Si de verdad te quiso por tanto tiempo, algo debe de haber quedado en él. Además, por lo que creo no le eres indiferente.

Miré intensamente a Alice y salté de la cama, para cogerla de los hombros y levantarla.

-Tú sabes algo. Alice. Dílo. Ya.- Sus ojos color bronce oscuro parpadearon unos segundos y sonrió.

-Recuerda que soy un robot, Bella. Estamos conectados a un gran servidor espacial. Desde hace unas semanas los satélites están emitiendo códigos binarios inexactos y nos está alterando.

Separé mis manos de sus hombros y le urgí que hablara.

-Esto tendría que saberlo yo. Soy una Seg 1 y debo ser informada de estos altercados…¿Crees que sera de nuevo Aro? ¿Tanya? ¿Los insurgentes?

-No. Bella. Edward debe saberlo tan bien como yo. Lo único que se me escapa de las manos es si Tanya esta enterada de ello. Aunque es posible que no. Ella es la unidad mas antigua que hay y no está conectada al servidor espacial…creo. Debemos esperar.

-¿Esperar?

-No, Bella. No puedo hablar.

Alice bajó la cabeza y se desconecto automáticamente.

Me sentí frustrada y cogí una nueva muda para salir de casa. Debia de hablar con alguien de esto…. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

…

Los jardines de Palacio estaban completamente desiertos y sentí una leve oleada de pánico al encontrarme tan expuesta a aquellas horas tan intempestivas de la noche. Caminé ligeramente hacia la puerta principal y cogí con fuerza la gran argolla para golpear la puerta.

Esperé pacientemente a que me abrieran, mirando a ambos lados de el inmenso jardín y segundos después,la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

-La Seg 1 Isabella Swan, krawoer del príncipe Edward ; pide su permiso para entrevistarse con el príncipe Emmet; señor.

El guardia de la puerta principal me miró con respecto y me dio paso, mientras me seguía por el amplio pasillo. De seguida apareció otro guardia y me rogó que lo siguiera a una gran sala de invitados.

-Siéntese aquí, Seg 1. Llamaré al príncipe Emmet inmediatamente. ¿Con carácter de urgencia?

-Si, señor.- espeté.

Me sentía ansiosa. Tambolireé mis dedos en la pequeña mesita de cristal tallado que se hallaba a mi frente, oí unos pasos ligeros y alcé la mirada sonriendo en el acto.

-Déjenos solos. Mathwe.

El guardia asintió y Emmet cogió mi cintura y me hizo volar por los aires prácticamente.

-¡Bella! ¡Que ganas de verte de nuevo! En la fiesta de compromiso estuviste demasiado estirada…- besó el centro de mi cabeza y sonrió de nuevo. – Vamos a mis habitaciones, Rosalie estará emocionada de verte.

Le sonreí como si estuviésemos a punto de hacer alguna travesura y nos cogimos de la mano para correr hacia la habitación de aquel grandullón que habia aprendido amar como a un hermano.

-Espera aquí. Quiero darle una sorpresa. – Emmet me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, yo lo imité y abrió la gran puerta doble de su cuarto. Se metió dentro y tardó varios segundos en abrir, me agarró fuertemente de la mano dándome un tirón y me dispuso frente a Rosalie como si fuese una muñeca.

-¡Bella!.- su vientre estaba ligeramente hinchado y pude sentir su oblicuidad en el mío.- Cuando Emmet dijo que tenia una sorpresa no pude imaginar que eras tú. Esta mañana he querido bajar a saludarte, pero no me encontraba muy bien y no he podido.- Me cogió de un brazo y enrolló su mano tiernamente en torno a él. - ¿Cómo has estado querida?

-Bien.- carraspeé un poco y los miré a ambos. Yo no estaba allí por un mero placer. Habia algo urgente que debia de aclarar.- Estoy…bien. Pero no he venido a saludaros Majestades, creo…creo que algo esta pasando con los ciborgs de nuevo.

Rosalie y Emmet se miranron ceñudos unos instantes y luego volvieron sus rostros para sonreírme automáticamente.

-Deben ser cosas tuyas Bella. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.- Emmet me llevó a una de las sillas y me sentó con delicadeza.

-Alice, mi memoria cibernética. Hemos estado hablando de cosas privadas y…bueno ella me ha comentado que algo esta comenzando a fallar de nuevo en los ciborgs.

El rostro de Emmet se desencajó y miró a Rosalie con rostro serio. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, haciendo que Rosalie marchara fuera de la habitación y no se despidiera si quiera de mi.

-Bella, sabes que te consideramos como de nuestra propia familia y es por eso que hemos creído conveniente no hacer…

El suave click del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nos auguró que Rosalie estaba de nuevo con nosotros, mi corazón se atoró en la garganta cuando ví a quien habia traído con ella.

Me enderecé de golpe y asentí, en un ligero saludo militar al príncipe de la corona de Sherkan.

-Majestad.- saludé rígida. Mi mirada viajó hacia Emmet y él bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Rosalie, vamos querida. Déjemos a Bella a y Edward solos.

Levanté la mano para replicar; pero ambos salieron silenciosos por la puerta y no me dejaron mas remedio que enfrentarme a Edward con lo que tenia en las manos.

Eché todo el aire del cuerpo y mis ojos volaron hacia los de él. Su semblante triste, me hizo querer ir a consolarlo, pero clavé los tacones en el suelo e inhalé profundamente por segunda vez.

-Señor. Ha llegado a mis oídos algo que tengo que poner en conocimiento de la corona de Sherkan.

-Bella…

Edward caminaba hacia mí con el rostro compungido y los brazos levemente alzados.

-¿Señor?

Me quedé estática cuando sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus brazos recorrieron mi espalda y su cabeza se moldeó para buscar mi frente y besarla. Pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba con leves convulsiones…lloraba. Edward estaba llorando, abrazado a mí, besando mi frente y gimiendo mientras decía mi nombre con una ternura infinita. Fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta que él no me habia olvidado .

-¿Me recuerdas?.- jadeé, comenzando a reaccionar y buscar sus labios con los míos.

-¿Cómo voy a poder olvidarte? Mi pequeña guerrera….

Nuestras bocas hicieron el amor primero lentamente y luego con ferocidad, habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin aquella adicción que ambos compartíamos. Me alcé de puntillas para devorarlo con mayor ávidez, comiéndome todas aquellas lágrimas que corrían por la comisura de sus labios.

-Edward….

-Bella….

Continuará…

Corto, ya lo sé. Pero no puedo mas. No me libro de esta gripe ni queriendo. Espero me digáis. ..besos mis lindas amigas!


	20. Chapter 20

**Casi recuperada y dando los coletazos finales a esta historia de amor.**

**Gracias a las que me habeis estado dando animos en todo momento. Os quiero chicas! **

**Y ahora os dejo con el capi.**

**SERÉ LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS QUE SEA…**

Me recuerdas?.- jadeé, comenzando a reaccionar y buscar sus labios con los míos.

-¿Cómo voy a poder olvidarte? Mi pequeña guerrera….

Nuestras bocas hicieron el amor primero lentamente y luego con ferocidad, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin aquella adicción que ambos compartíamos. Me alcé de puntillas para devorarlo con mayor ávidez, comiéndome todas aquellas lágrimas que corrían por la comisura de sus labios.

-Edward….

-Bella….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20.**

No tuve percepción del tiempo de aquella ensoñación. Porque sinceramente, eso era lo que parecía….había deseado tanto tiempo aquello, que ahora se me hacía imposible creer que estuviese ocurriendo en realidad. Edward y yo. Besándonos…susurrando nuestros nombres como si no hubiese un mañana.

Nuestras respiraciones erráticas se volvieron jadeos y gimoteos por parte de los dos; habíamos entrado en una espiral de emociones totalmente carnales de la que no había vuelta atrás. No importaba donde estábamos siendo presos de nuestros instintos y sentimientos. Era demasiada la condena de no poder tocarnos, durante tanto tiempo.

Las manos de Edward recorrían todo el contorno de mi cuerpo y éste se estremecía a cada toque. Liberando así una serie de reacciones que me arrastraban mas y mas en la oscura marea del deseo. Llevé mis manos a su cabeza, acariciando aquel cabello, aquellas hebras color bronce que había soñador peinar con mis propios dedos una infinidad de veces; y ahora, por fin lo estaba estrujando entre mis dedos, haciendo posesión de él, como una condenada del deseo.

Noté como su cuerpo se separaba unos centímetros del mío y sufría aquella perdida con un nudo en la garganta. No estaba preparada para lo que podía venir después de esto. No me había planteado el retirarme sin sentirlo en mis entrañas, en todo mi cuerpo, recordar el asombroso cuerpo que se escondía bajo aquellas ropas. Lo deseaba tanto que me llevé una mano a la frente, intentando calmar la fiebre que irradiaba mi cuerpo.

-Bella.- susurró, besando mi sien y pegando sus labios a mi cabeza.- Debemos salir de aquí. No está bien y lo sabes. Esta es la recámara de Emmet y Rosalie.- Dirigió uno de aquellos perfectos dedos hacia mi mentón y lo alzó para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.- ¿Lo entiendes verdad, mi amor?

" Mi amor"…..sonreí llena de júbilo ante aquellas dos palabras y asentí con la cabeza.

Agarró mi mano y abrió la puerta mirando a ambos lados del gran pasillo, haciéndome corretear con él, todo lo amplio que era. Me sacó de palacio y fuimos hacia nuestro Kiosco, justo a unos metros de allí, asomaba una caseta, escondida bajo el follaje de la hierba y los espesos y gruesos troncos. Acarició con el pulgar mi mano y nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo. La suya, era oscura y deseosa. La mía debía estar por un igual, pues mi cuerpo se agitaba nervioso y no era por el frio del lugar….el estremecimiento era como pequeñas descargas que solo él podía calmar. Con sus manos, con su cuerpo, con aquellos labios perfectos.

Abrió la puerta, sacando una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y caminamos hacia el interior sin deshacernos de nuestro agarre. Cuando Edward cerró la puerta en silencio, las luces se prendieron y pude ver una humilde estancia que nos cobijaba. Algo de aquel lugar me hizo recordar a mi unidad volátil y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Oí como el reía levemente y me alzó en sus brazos, llenándome de perplejidad en un primer momento. Sus ojos me devoraban y sentí la dulce e inocente sensación de aquel rubor incandescente que me poseía, cuando sus ojos me devoraban de aquella manera.

Paseó su nariz por mi mejilla, lentamente, impregnándose de aquella fragancia mía y sin dejar de caminar hacia una puerta pequeña y giratoria. Hubo de inclinarse un poco para pasar y al hacerlo, se quedó sellada para impedir el paso.

Lentamente fue dejándome en el suelo y deleitándome con sus facciones no reparé en la enorme cama que presidia aquel entorno edulcorado con el olor de él; de Edward.

Al hacerlo bajé la mirada como una doncella virgen y él atrapó mi rostro antes de bajarlo totalmente.

-Sólo mis padres saben que existe este lugar, no temas. Nadie nos encontrará aquí.- Su rostro se acercó al mío y besó mis labios dulcemente.

-Edward….- suspiré, pesadamente. Necesitaba saber antes de rendirme de nuevo a él. Si lo que me había dejado entrever Alice era cierto. Algo estaba pasando de suma importancia, ¿Quizás Edward estaba enterado de todo? Debía preguntarle. Parecía mentira, pero en aquellos momentos que mi cuerpo me clamaba a gritos que aquel hombre perfecto me poseyera, mi alma de Seg, no podía desvincularse de mí.- Esta noche ….necesitaba decirte que algo esta ocurriendo con los robots…¿Estas enterado…?

Me dí cuenta rápidamente de la perplejidad de Edward, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sus manos dejaron de hacer contacto con mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho…? Se supone que esto no debería saberlo nadie a menos que….¡Alice!.- comenzó a pasear nervioso de una lado a otro de la estancia, estirándose del cabello y maldiciendo entre dientes palabras que no llegué a comprender.

-Te ruego que me digas lo que ocurre, Edward. Soy una Seg 1 . Tengo mis derechos y creo firmemente, que éste es uno de ellos. Si algo ocurre en lo que se refiere a la defensa del planeta es justo que me hagas participe.

Edward se detuvo abruptamente y miró mi rostro; conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña guerrera! Por encima de todo está tu lealtad a la corona y a los habitantes de este planeta…..serias una reina magnifica….

Tragué en seco. Había llegado hasta a mí y me había abrazado por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío y enardeciendo bajo aquel contacto.. Me llenó la cabeza de besos y caricias por todos los lugares que abarcaban sus manos.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?.- con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me separé un poco de él y lo miré lo mas seria posible.-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

Él imitó mi expresión y caminó hacia el gran lecho, donde se sentó y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos; me parecía tan tierno cuando se le veía tan vulnerable…me hubiera lanzado encima de su cuerpo y le hubiera arrancado los botones de su camisa con los dientes, en aquel momento…pero mi Seg 1, estaba en primera línea y se moría de ganas por que la informaran.

-¿Qué te ha contado Alice?.- preguntó sin mirarme.

Caminé hacia él y me senté justo a su lado.

-No me ha dicho gran cosa. Pero lo suficiente para hacerme pensar que alguien está preparando algún tipo de ataque contra nuestro planeta de nuevo.- Enuncié a las claras.

Pude oir como bufaba y esperé pacientemente.

-¿Recuerdas el planeta donde estuvimos, Bella?.- me preguntó sin mirarme.

Yo asentí y él siguió hablando como si me hubiera visto asentir.

- Emmet entró en contacto con ellos. Son unidades nanomecánicas como Alice. Pero sin desviarnos del tema. Emmet entró en contacto con ellos y adquirimos lazos de amistad, que he de decirte que nunca pensamos que serian tan beneficiosos. Al poco tiempo mandaron un emisario y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi unidad cibernética Jasper como tal. La última noticia que tuvimos de él, fué su manipulación para dar las coordenadas de donde nos encontramos. Allí lo recogieron y mejoraron su sistema Ahora es una especie de embajador de ese planeta.; Aquos.

Bella.- Edward me miró con adorable candor y repasó con la punta de sus dedos mi rostro.- No podíamos decirte nada. Tanya nos tiene amenazados con hablar de nuevo con su padre y destinar sus unidades de nuevo a masacrar el planeta. He intentado vivir con ella, pero al ser invitado por sus caricias a algo mas, me ha sido imposible. No ha habido nadie después de ti, Bella. Te amo demasiado como para poder separar mi mente de mi cuerpo. Al levantarme de aquella camilla, cuando me borraron gran parte de mis recuerdos, una flor eterna se hallaba encadenada a mi y esa eras tú Bella. Sólo tú. No tenia conciencia de cómo eras ni lo que eras para mí, pero sabia que ese nombre, que se repetía en mi cerebro, era importante por como saltaba mi todavía humano corazón. Luego te ví en el kiosco y me quedé completamente paralizado….algo bullía dentro de mí al verte, las manos me picaban, porque querían acercarse a tu piel y tocarla suavemente….Cuando por fin oí tu nombre; y el nombre de tu padre, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí como una marea de caricias…recordé todo, Bella. Y todo eso me hacia sentir mas ansioso de ti, quería tenerte, decirte que sabia quien eras y lo que eras para mí… Tanya lo supo…aunque intenté por todos los medios de que no se enterara, pero mi manera de mirarte; creo que me delató.- su risa me hizo pestañear. Me tenia completamente prendada, sus palabras me estaban haciendo llorar y era en ese mismo instante cuando me estaba dando cuenta.- Jasper está manipulando los satélites , insertando códigos binarios incorrectos. Todas las unidades que no sean de la corona se desconectaran automáticamente Bella…y entonces por fin estaremos libres de todos ellos….

Jadeé y limpié con brusquedad las lágrimas que regaban mi rostro. Él aprisionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y gimió al verme. Sus brazos se abalanzaron sobre mí y me llevó hacia su pecho, algo frio. Suspiré pesadamente y cerré mis ojos de puro placer. El aroma de Edward era diferente y sentirme en sus brazos era olvidarlo todo; incluso la amenaza de que todo se descubriera; cuando todo estaba ya, perfectamente hilado para que todos los Vulturi, incluida Tanya saliesen de la vida de los seres de Sherkan.

-Te amo Edward.- dije sin mas, irguiéndose y haciéndome con sus labios entre los míos. No tardó en tomar posesión de mi boca con la misma ferocidad con la que yo lamía y mordía sus labios, presa de una pasión completamente lícita, pues yo a Edward lo consideraba tan mío como parte de mi cuerpo y quería fundirme en él, sentir sus caricias de nuevo, ser poseída por aquel fuerte y bravo guerrero reservado para ser rey con el que había pasado los días mas maravillosos de mi existencia. Entre sus brazos, llena de todo aquel amor que tan solo él podía dar.

-Mi pequeña guerrera.- sonrió antes de deslizar un dedo entre mi pecho y la cremallera que sellaba el mono a mi cuerpo.- estas condenada a ser reina.- su voz ronca por el deseo me hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento, aturdida.

Con estas palabras la cremallera bajó y mis pezones orgullosos se endurecieron mas al sentir la oscura mirada de "mi príncipe".

Continuará…

Siendo fiel a mi misma os dejo a si…en plan malvado…ajjajjajajaj!

Quedan un par de capítulos y el epilogo…y esta historia acaba. Besos mis lindas amigas lectoras y feliz año nuevo. Recordar que tengo facebook. Buscar a sistercullen y ahí estoy.

Besos!


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno…ya queda poquito. Sólo el siguiente capitulo y el epilogo.

Despues de tanto tiempo, da pena que una historia acabe..pero la vida es asi. Todo termina, todo acaba muriendo…buahhh, estoy algo melodramática ósea que no me hagáis mucho caso.

Gracias a las chicas que se pasan por mi face y hacen comentarios. Y que decir de mis niñas mimadas que me consienten y son mis fieles compañeras de viaje durante esta andadura temporal.

Besos a todas. Os quiero.

Sistercullen.-

Seré Lo Que Tú Quieras Que Sea.

Capitulo 21

Edward Pov.

**Había sido difícil estar junto a ella y no devorarla con mis besos. **

**Había sido exasperante no cegarme con su cuerpo, del que mi mente mandaba recuerdos continuamente, haciendo mi falo saltar y correr como un desquiciado a "meneármela" mas veces de lo que lo había hecho cuando era un adolescente humano cargado de hormonas.**

" **Mi Bella", mi pequeña guerrera, aquella que quería proteger por todos los medios habidos y por haber. La que haría mi esposa en cuanto todo hubiese pasado. La futura reina de Sherkan, una reina digna de aquel país y de sus ejércitos. **

**Había estallado en gozo, cuando intentó hacer de Krawoer y castigarme al ver que no quería abalanzarme sobre ella y castigarla; no de la manera que debía de hacerlo claro, porque el castigo que tenía preparado para Bella, no tenía nada que ver con el jugo de arvierthe de aquella vez, cuando quise que probara la incertidumbre de la insatisfacción sexual.. Añoraba el perfume de su piel mezclado con el mío, los distintos fluídos que generábamos y el sutil aroma de sexo que despedíamos al fundirnos en uno sólo.**

**Había sido técnicamente insoportable, verla llorar por mí…..**

**Mi pequeña guerrera condenada a ser reina…**

**Reí ante este pensamiento y unos golpes en la puerta me alejaron de estos pensamientos y caminé hacia ella para abrirla.**

**Parpadeé algo sorprendido al ver a Rosalie, parada en el umbral de mi puerta. Iba ataviada con ropajes de cama y se acariciaba su incipiente vientre con una mano.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunté, confundido.**

**-Es Bella.- respondió ella.- Está en nuestra recámara. – Rosalie, suspiró y cerró los ojos, para abrirlos a continuación lentamente.- No quiero imaginarme quien le ha podido decir Edward. Pero ella sabe algo en lo que concierne a los satélites. Creo que debes adelantarte en lo que respecta a ella….se lo debes, si en verdad la amas.**

**Salí con ella al descansillo de el gran pasillo de palacio, para acompañarla a su recámara sin pronunciar palabra. La garganta la tenia seca y el corazón me bombeaba con anticipación. "Mi Bella" estaba tan cerca de mí que podría respirar su esencia de nuevo, embriagarme con su serenidad.**

**Al abrir Rosalie la puerta y encontrarnos con nuestras miradas todo desapareció alrededor…absolutamente todo.**

**¿Cómo poder expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer? **

**Bella era el centro neurálgico de todas mis dichas y desdichas. Por lo que respiraba, lo que me hacía sentir vivo y humano.**

**Cuanto había añorado sus besos…**

**Después de hablar con ella y darle la explicación que le debía, no pude esperar mas para hacerla mía…lo había soñado en tantas ocasiones que casi había confundido la realidad con la ficción; a veces, solo a veces , cuando soñaba despierto y rememoraba los días en la unidad volátil y su fogosidad y la mía…mi ánimo desquiciado a desflorarla…**

**Y de nuevo la tenía en mis brazos, lista para gemir y compartir su hambre conmigo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Las manos de Edward, sus dulces dígitos, paseaban por mis pechos con miedo, las manos le temblaban levemente y sujeté sus muñecas para buscar sus ojos y transmitirle algo de seguridad. Le sonreí, algo nerviosa y me alcé para despojar totalmente de mi cuerpo, aquél mono elástico que me picaba encima de la piel, lo único que deseaba, eran las manos de mi príncipe. Sus labios, su saliva, todo él…

Tirité de anticipación al ver como él me imitaba y me observaba con ojos hambrientos. Sus orbes verdes no perdían detalle de ningún centímetro de mi cuerpo y casi me desmayo al verlo comenzar a despojarse, él también de sus vestiduras.

Serio y sin dejar de abandonar mis ojos en ningún momento, susurró un" te quiero", que me hizo gemir de pasión.

Completamente desnudos y abrigados por la calidez de aquella cabaña, las manos de Edward volvieron a mí, como dos tizones hirviendo, aplastando sus caderas a las mías y sintiendo su dura masculinidad encima de vientre.

-No sabes lo que deseo enterrarme en tí, Bella. Lo mucho que te he añorado todo este tiempo, tanto… que he sentido que me volvería loco si no te tenía de nuevo así, entre mis brazos, sintiendo tu cuerpo desnudo prendido al mío.

Lo asalté con mis labios y no lo dejé emitir una sola palabra más. Lo deseaba tanto y de tantas maneras diferentes que mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo ante su cercanía.

Su dulce boca, trémula, jadeaba a cada beso, con cada lametazo que urgía en su piel, en todos los contornos de su cuerpo. Paseé mis manos por su pecho, algo frio y siseó algo que no alcancé a entender. No me importó. Sabía que eran las pasiones que se desataban y brotaban ciegas por su boca al acariciarnos.

Mi mano alcanzó su pene, como una lanza dura y caliente. Cerró los ojos y bufó apretando los dientes. Rodeó sus brazos a mi cintura y me llevó a la cama donde comenzamos a amarnos sin ninguna serenidad.

Sus besos me abrasaron la piel y me urgió con susurros, que lo acariciara tibiamente. Yo le sonreí y encima de su cuerpo como estaba, me arrastré hasta el triangulo de sus rizos castaños, para pasear mi lengua por su abultada y venosa polla, a lo largo de la base y luego, otra vez volvía a la gloriosa punta; roma e hinchada. Con firme determinación, la tomé por la base con una de mis manos y comencé a bombearla con ayuda de mi boca, saboreando todo lo larga que era. Estrujándola y absorbiéndola sin dejar de abandonar el ritmo. Podía sentir como sus piernas se tensaban, pero sus manos me ciñeron la cintura y me apartaron para posicionarse encima de mí. La comisura de su boca se elevó, regalándome una sensual sonrisa; haciéndome recordar los días felices en la unidad volátil. Sin previo aviso me penetró duramente y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Conectamos de una manera nunca soñada, porque pude ver el amor tan grande que me profesaba.

-Te amo, mi pequeña guerrera…te amo tanto…- susurró mientras me envolvía en una espiral de absoluto placer.

-Edward… .- Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al sentir como aquello que me decía era tan aplastante que me mataba. Su boca desesperaba buscó de nuevo la mía y enredamos nuestras lenguas en una guerra sin par. El choque de nuestras caderas, el embriagador olor del intercambio de nuestros fluidos y el jadeo de nuestros labios se convirtió en la banda sonora del lugar. Haciendo de aquello algo mágico. Irreal.

El nudo que se formaba en mi bajo vientre caliente y enojado, suplicaba por estallar y yo, quería esperarlo, quería que nos fundiéramos juntos…para toda la eternidad.

-No voy a poder aguantar mucho mas, mi princesa.- gimió, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y comenzaba tensarse.

-Yo me voy contigo mi amor.- le dije acariciando su rostro, bello hasta enloquecer.- Explotemos juntos.- susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

Y en ese momento las envestidas fueron mas fieras y simultaneas, creyendo morir por el gozo mas descomunal que había sentido mi insignificante cuerpo. Grité y sentí como mi príncipe lo hacía conmigo, rugiendo como un animal y mordiendo mi hombro con una fiera caricia de posesión.

Nos quedamos mudos por unos instantes. Él descansando en mi pecho y yo acariciando su cabello mas desordenado de lo habitual. Intentábamos regular nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y feliz, sonreí al tenerlo entre mis brazos y ser consciente de aquel acto de amor que habíamos sellado.

Su voz ronca y sensual, me desvió de mis pensamientos. Miré su cabeza reposando en mi pecho y él , sabiendo que yo lo estaba mirando, la alzó para volver a enamorarme de aquellos ojos verdes como el jade. Sonrió de lado y lamió con detenimiento uno de mis pezones erguidos.

Se atoró la respiración en mi garganta y lentamente exhalé a duras penas, sentirlo era tan maravilloso que me dolía…

-No tengo un anillo en mi mano que ofrecerte, Bella. Pero tengo tanto amor en mi corazón, que creo que eso por ahora es suficiente. ¿Serías mi esposa, Bella? ¿Serias la futura reina de Sherkan?

Mi pecho estalló de alegría y mis manos acariciaron aquel bello rostro que si Tristán quería, vería por años….

-Yo…."Seré lo que tú quieras".- enuncié, emulando sus propias palabras, que ahora me parecían tan lejanas.

Continuará….

Bueno…que les pareció? Uno mas y el epilogo….. Besos y gracias amores!


End file.
